Fallout
by TrustInFaith
Summary: What happens when a member of the team is trapped in a bank? Will the team save them in time? Will they lose them for good? This is my own version of the season 7 two part finale. JJ/Will/Emily relationship. Don't like don't read. Rated K may go up in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- What happens when a member of the team is trapped in a bank? Will the team save them in time? Will they lose them for good? This is my own version of the season 7 two part finale. JJ/Will/Emily relationship. Don't like don't read.**

**A/N- I decided to try a Criminal Minds story. Don't worry I have not forgotten my others. I just really wanted to write this before I lost my inspiration for it. Also this was looked over by my awesome beta PrinslooPrentiss and I thank you so much! Also the title is a song by Marinas Trench.**

**Prologue**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The wind was blowing as the team stood outside of the Washington D.C Bank; they had been called because of a hostage situation that involved serial killers. The group they were facing off was known as the Face Cards, a team of three that went around robbing banks and always leaving one dead body. The team was working out a plan to rescue one of their own, after having been called in by William Lamontagne Jr.

"Today is a day we stand in fear as members of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit try to save one of their own, along with a dozen other hostages. At exactly ten this morning the Washington D.C Bank was attacked by a known group called the Face Cards. At that exact time dozens of people were traveling to the bank to cash checks or withdrawal money. The state of the hostages and FBI agent is unknown." Suddenly the news anchor is cut off as a gunshot is heard from inside of the building. "We just heard a gunshot from within the building it is unknown as to who was shot but we will keep everyone updated. Again it is unknown of any injured. I am Miranda King and this is the eleven o'clock D.C news."

Derek Morgan was freaking out as soon as he noticed who was missing from the team. They had all been told that one of their own was in the bank; he just wished it wasn't her.

"Hotch we have to get in there man!" He yells looking at his boss.

"We don't know how many people are in there. We will get in there soon, just waiting on Garcia to get into the video feed." Aaron Hotchner says as he looks over the rest of his team.

David Rossi was standing next to Erin Strauss, Derek Morgan next to Spencer Reid, and Jennifer Jareau was standing next to her boyfriend Will Lamontagne Jr. Penelope Garcia was in the bus/control center behind them trying to get into the news feed. Only one of their people was missing.

"Hotch you don't understand! Damn it man! She is pregnant and inside a bank with three armed serial killers! Without her vest she will become a target!" Morgan yells angrily running a hand over his bald head.

JJ stopped breathing for a second and shared a look with Will, Emily was pregnant and she never told them. A shrill scream from within the control center caused the team to enter, finding Garcia covering her mouth with tears in her eyes as she stared at the video in front of her. Looking at the video everyone let out their own gasps upon seeing the chaos on the inside. Four people were down; two were citizen a security guard and a banker. Next they saw one of the members of The Face Cards who was also shot, and then finally their eyes land on the last person who was down a man was pushing pressure on a wound on her stomach it was; Emily Prentiss.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary- What happens when a member of the team is trapped in a bank? Will the team save them in time? Will they lose them for good? This is my own version of the season 7 two part finale. JJ/Will/Emily relationship. Don't like don't read.**

**A/N- I don't exactly know how Will acts so he is basically AU.**

**Chapter One- The Beginning**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Three Days Ago (Wednesday).**_

The team was on the jet heading home after a particularly rough case; a man was kidnapping and murdering innocent children all because of how his mother treated him when he was younger. Emily sat away from the rest of the team looking out the window; her mind was running wild about her relationship with Will and JJ. Since she came back from London after her 'death' everyone was becoming distant with her, but more than anything JJ and Will were acting differently. She understood that her being gone for six months had allowed JJ and Will to become closer. For a while everything was normal like she had never left, but then they started to become distant with her too.

"Hey you okay?" Derek asks breaking Emily out of her train of thought.

Looking away from the window Emily spots Derek standing beside her, "Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"Um because Princess you're crying." He says sitting in the seat next to her.

"Oh." Emily whispers bringing her hand up to wipe the tears away from her face.

Sighing Derek pulls her into a hug, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, I just want to go home and sleep." She whispers pulling back and looking out the window again.

Standing up Derek kisses Emily on the head whispering, "Okay Princess, I'm here if you need to talk."

Smiling sadly Emily turns and watches him walk back to his seat; before she turns back to the window she captures breathtaking blue eyes. JJ watches Emily silently after Derek walks away noticing as the brunette profiler continuously wipes her eyes while looking out the window.

"Morgan, is she okay?" Hotch asks once Derek reaches the rest of the team.

"I don't know man, she kept sayin' she's fine. Hotch what happened to her while she was in London?" Derek asks casting a concerned look towards Emily.

"I don't know Morgan. I don't know." Hotch says as everyone watches Emily.

When the jet lands Emily is the first one off and was already heading for her SUV. She was ready to just go home and sleep, she had decided that she wouldn't be heading to JJ and Will's instead she was going to her condo. JJ runs after Emily, catching her just before she could get into her car.

"Hey, are you coming over tonight?" JJ asks placing a hand on Emily's arm.

"Um, I think I'm just going to head back to my place tonight." Emily replies without looking at JJ.

"Em, what's going on?" JJ whispers turning Emily took look her in the eyes.

Looking into JJ's bright blue eyes, Emily's breath catches in her throat. "Nothing, I just thought you would want some time with just Henry and Will."

Stepping closer to Emily, JJ moves her hand to the brunette's waist. "Come home with me."

"I-I don't know Jayje. I mean are you sure you guys want me there?" She knew what she was saying was harsh but she didn't feel welcome at JJ and Will's.

Taken back by the harsh tone JJ steps back and looks down. "Em, I know Will and I haven't been there much these last few weeks. But we love you."

"Do you? Because from where I am standing nobody knows about our relationship, I mean you and I were together first and we both fell for the same guy. But honestly I feel like a bystander because it seems like you and Will forgot that I was in the relationship too. I didn't even find out about Henry until the team did. Do you know how that makes me feel? I feel like I'm not even in this relationship Jayje, and it hurts me so much." Tears were streaming down Emily and JJ's face at the admittance. "So I think I'm just going to go home to my condo tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." With that said Emily turns away from JJ and get into her SUV.

JJ watches Emily leave before heading to her own car and driving home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night as Emily lay in her bed she stares at a picture of her, JJ, Will, and Henry at the park. Even in the picture she looks like she doesn't belong, JJ and Will holding onto Henry who was sitting in the middle, and then there Emily was off to the right of Will having to lean into him so she would be in the picture. Did they really love her? Thinking back on it she realizes that when her and JJ first met Will he was more captivated with JJ. It was a year after Emily and JJ had gotten together when they had the case in New Orleans, and when they met him everything changed. Sighing Emily lays the picture down and rolls over onto her side, maybe tonight she would sleep without getting nightmares.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"She thinks we don' love her?" Will asks staring at JJ in shock.

"That's how she portrayed it. She even said that she's felt that way since we got together. I just I don't understand Will. I think we have really hurt her and I just can't stand it." JJ says as tears stream down her cheeks.

Pulling his almost sobbing girlfriend into his arms Will sighs. "Tomorrow you an' I will talk with her Cher."

Nodding her head JJ pulls back wiping her eyes before looking at the picture on the bedside table, it was her, Emily, Will, and Henry at the park. That's when she notices how messed up it all was, the sadness in Emily's eyes that she never noticed before when looking at the picture broke her heart.

"Oh god, Will she's right we did make it seem like she's and outsider." JJ says as tears well up in her eyes again.

"We will fix this Jayje. I promise you, now let's just get some sleep before we talk to her tomorrow." Will whispers before turning off the bedroom light and wrapping his arms around JJ.

Nodding her head JJ curls up in Will's arms and closes her eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Two Days Ago (Thursday).**_

Wiping her mouth Emily stands up slowly, shaking from the exhaustion of throwing up. Every day this week she found herself in the bathroom throwing up at precisely six in the morning every morning. Walking over to the sink Emily brushes her teeth, gargling mouthwash before spitting it out and then getting in the shower.

When she was out and dressed she grabbed her keys before rushing off to work. Walking into the bullpen she smiles at Derek as he walks over to her with a coffee before paling. Suddenly she is rushing off to the bathroom and losing her breakfast. When she exits the bathroom after rinsing out her mouth with water, she finds Derek waiting outside the bathroom with a sprite and stick of gum for her.

"Thanks, I don't know what is wrong with me but I think I am getting the flu." Emily says smiling at her best friend.

"Anything for you Princess, come on we got some paperwork to do." Derek says smiling as he wraps his arm around the brunette.

Smiling back him she allows Derek to lead her to the bullpen and to her desk. It's a few hours later when JJ shows up in front of her desk.

"Em can you come up to my office, there is something we need to talk about." JJ says looking down at the brunette.

"I have case files to go through." Emily replies without looking up.

"It's about one of your files." JJ lies, Will was in her office so they could both talk to Emily.

Sighing Emily nods before standing up. "Okay."

Now that Emily is following her JJ heads up to her office where Will is waiting a small smile on her face. Making sure to enter her office after Emily, JJ is quick to shut and lock the door. Upon seeing Will, Emily is quick to turn around only to see JJ lock the door.

"No, you can't do this to me. Not here, please just let me get back to work." Emily pleads staring straight into JJ's eyes.

Will steps forward and turns Emily to him, "We need to talk Em and I know you won't come home with us."

"Baby, we realized that what you were saying is true and we are so so sorry." JJ whispers stepping up behind Emily.

Closing her eyes Emily leans back into JJ as the blonde's arms wrap around her, this is all she wanted to feel loved again.

"We love you Cher more than anything. When we lost you we didn't know what to do." Will whispers rubbing his thumb over Emily's cheek.

Tears were rolling slowly down Emily's cheeks causing Will to continuously wipe them away. Opening her eyes Emily looks straight at Will, closing her eyes briefly as JJ rubs her sides. Looking at Will again she can see that he is hiding something.

"I feel like there is a but coming up." Emily whispers softly.

"There is. It's just Em; we don't think we can do this anymore." JJ whispers her heart already breaking.

Emily's entire body stiffens causing JJ and Will to share a sad look, before Emily is pushing away from them and grabbing JJ's trashcan losing whatever is left in her stomach. JJ and Will rush over to her, JJ holding her hair while Will rubs her back. When she is done she pushes them both away before slowly standing up. Looking at them she lets a few more tears fall before wiping her eyes and clearing her throat. Their hearts break as they watch her walls go flying back up, before she walks out of the office without a word and heads back to her desk.

"You okay Prentiss?" Rossi asks as she passes him.

Emily continues walking without a glance in his direction, as soon as she reaches her desk she grabs all of her things before looking to Derek. Not knowing that Will, JJ, Rossi, Reid, and Garcia are watching.

"Morgan, I'm going home. Just tell Hotch I was feeling sick to my stomach." She says in a monotonous way.

"Um, yeah okay. Are you alright Princess?" Derek asks in concern.

"I'm fine." With that said Emily leaves.

JJ and Will watch brokenly as the woman they love leaves, the woman they officially broke. As soon as she is out the door they lock themselves in JJ's office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emily arrived home after stopping at a pharmacy to buy four boxes, four different pregnancy tests. Walking into the bathroom she takes all four before sitting and waiting for the five minutes to be up, setting her phone alarm to go off in five minutes.

_Four minutes to go_

Oh god, what if she was pregnant? How would she do this alone, the two people she needed most just left her.

_Three minutes to go._

Sitting down on the toilet lid Emily puts her head in her hands. How was she going to explain the pregnancy? It wasn't like she could go up to anyone and say, 'Oh its Will Lamontagne's baby. Him, JJ, and I have been together for almost four years. JJ and I had been together for a year before that.'

_Two minutes to go._

Tears were streaming down her face now; she just knew she wouldn't be able to do this. But she also couldn't have another abortion. God she was so screwed, she didn't even know if she should tell her best friend or not.

_One minute to go._

She just knew that she couldn't tell Will and JJ, but maybe she could tell Derek. She hopes he will be understanding if she does. Right now though, she just needs to find up if she is actually pregnant.

_Time's up._

Emily is broken out of her thoughts as soon as her phone alarm goes off. Taking a deep breath she stands up and walks over to the sink. Looking down at the first test her heart breaks.

_Positive. _

She quickly looks at the other three before sliding to the ground sobbing. They were all four positive, and she just knew that she didn't need a doctor to confirm it. Considering she was three weeks late, and had been back for two months now. After a few minutes Emily is finally able to stand, heading into her room she is quick to change into her pajamas before laying down on the bed. Ignoring her phone as it continuously goes off everyone on the team trying to get ahold of her. Laying a hand on her stomach she stares at the blank wall across from her letting her tears fall freely. That night she just cries herself to sleep, feeling lost and not knowing what the future holds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**A day Ago (Friday).**_

The next morning Emily is woken up by a loud pounding on her front door. Dressed in only a tank top and sleep shorts she makes her way to the door. Opening it she smiles sadly at her best friend, of course he would show up to her house when she needed him most.

"Hey mama you feeling any better?" Derek asks as he enters the condo with a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess I must have eaten something bad." Emily replies unconsciously rubbing her stomach.

"Em, you know you can tell me anything right?" He asks looking his best friend in the eyes after seeing her rub her stomach.

Emily doesn't reply as her mind wanders back to the fact she is pregnant with Will's child. She still couldn't wrap her mind around that or the fact that Will and JJ broke up with her the day before. Derek lays a hand on Emily's shoulder in concern causing her to jump and look at him. Biting her lower lip in worry she waits to see what he wants.

"Princess what aren't you telling me?" The tall dark man asks.

"I-I'm pregnant." She whispers before looking down at the ground.

"That's great Princess!" Derek says excitedly until he sees her look down. "Hey, what's wrong? This is amazing news."

Looking up at her best friend Emily allows the tears that had built up in her eyes to fall. "It would be great if I didn't have to do this alone."

"What do you mean you have to do this alone? Where's the father?" He was becoming angry, who in their right mind would make this amazing woman raise a child alone?

"Derek if I tell you this, promise me you won't hate me." Emily whispers looking him in the eyes.

"Of course I promise. I could never hate you mama." Confusion was clouding his face as he looked at Emily.

Taking in a deep breath Emily grabs his hand and brings him over to her couch. Sitting down and making sure he sits she decides to just blurt it out. "When I first started the team I fell for JJ and we began a relationship. We were together for a year before that case in New Orleans. That's where we met Will, and we have both been with him ever since. The thing is they don't know I'm pregnant and I just found out yesterday after they broke up with me. I mean after five years well six for JJ and I they both leave me." By the time she was finished tears were streaming down her cheeks again.

To say Derek was pissed would be an understatement, but he wasn't pissed at Emily. No he was pissed at JJ and Will, how could they break this beautiful woman? Instead of speaking he pulls Emily to him in a tight embrace, rubbing her back and whispering sweet things into her ear as she cries. A while later Emily pulls back and notices the time, they were going to be late for work.

"Shit. We have to go or we will be late to work." Emily says standing up quickly.

"Go take a shower Princess, Hotch will understand that we are late for a reason." Derek replies softly standing and kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay I'll be quick." Emily says before rushing off to the bathroom to shower.

Ten minutes later Emily comes back out showered, dressed, and ready for the day. Grabbing her badge and gun out of her safe she walks over to Derek, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Is it alright if I put my go-bag in your car?" She asks looking up at her best friend.

"Of course Princess now let's get to work." Derek replies smiling down at Emily.

Smiling back at him Emily walks to the door opening it and waiting for him before closing it and locking it. They both head to Derek's SUV before getting in; its quiet most of the way to their work but halfway there Derek glances over at Emily as he is driving.

"You know I will help you a hundred percent with this baby. The other two are missing out and don't know when they have something as amazing as you." He says as he turns on the road leading to their work.

Tears instantly fill her eyes as she reaches over and grasps his hand. "Thank you Derek that truly means a lot to me."

"Anytime Princess, I love you." Derek says glancing at his best friend again with a smile.

"I love you too." She whispers as they pull into the parking lot. "Well time to face the music."

"I'm right here every step of the way mama." He says as he parks the car before getting out and walking to her side helping her out and wrapping an arm around her.

As they walk into the bullpen still linked together they notice JJ staring at them from her office with sad eyes. They also notice the rest of the team watching them as if they were doing something wrong.

"What?" Derek asks roughly tired of being stared at.

"Nothing. Nothing. It's just there is a no fraternization rule here. Did you know statistically speaking about seventy percent of relationships begin in the workplace. It's interesting because for every ten relationships that begin in a workplace one begins between strangers?" Reid spouts off randomly.

"No Reid I did not know that and there is nothing going on between Princess and I." Derek replies walking Emily to her desk.

The rest of the day goes by without incident, Derek and Emily often joking around and being told to work by Hotch. Other than that the day goes by quick and Derek drives Emily home with a smile, the whole team had off tomorrow and were going to do their own things.

"See you Monday Princess or tomorrow if you want me to come over." He says with a smile.

"Well I'm going to the bank in the morning at around nine- nine thirtyish." Emily replies smiling back.

"Alright then I will see you when I see you." He replies before driving off after she shuts the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Present Day. (Saturday morning 9:00 am)**__**.**_

Emily had just arrived at the bank to see how packed it was, stepping in line behind a tall handsome man she waits patiently. There had to be over a dozen people waiting in line to either cash or withdrawal money. Smiling at the couple behind her she rubs her stomach softly upon seeing the baby in the stroller.

"How old?" She asks softly.

"He just turned eight months today." The woman replies smiling.

"He is so cute. I can't wait for this one to come." Emily says excitedly stilling her hand on her stomach.

"Oh, how far along are you?" The man asks.

"I don't know maybe a month. I just found out yesterday. I'm Emily." She replies reaching her hand out.

"Hello Emily. I'm Ashley and this is my husband Sean." The blonde woman states before reaching out to shake Emily's hand.

Next the tall brunette man Emily now knows as Sean reaches out and shakes her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Smiling Emily lowers her hand. "It's nice to meet you as well and what's the little guy's name?"

"Joseph, Joey for short." Ashley replies.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Will wakes up and smiles softly at his girlfriend before getting up to shower and get dressed. Once he is done he gets Henry dressed and feeds him, before taking him into the room.

"Wake mommy up." He whispers setting his son on the bed.

Giggling Henry climbs on top of JJ. "Mommy! Wake up! Time to pway!"

Trying not to laugh JJ continues to pretend to sleep before sitting up and laying Henry on his back tickling him. Henry squeals with laughter as Will watches on with a sad smile, he knew that JJ would be thinking the same thing as him. Their Emily was missing and they wish they had never ended it.

"Mommy! Mommy! Stwop!" Henry squeals between peals of laughter.

Stopping JJ laughs and kisses Henry's cheek before sharing a sad look with Will. "Okay. I'm going to go take a quick shower before we can go play."

"Okay mommy!" Henry replies reaching for Will.

Once JJ is out of the shower and has eaten she shares a kiss with Will before he heads off to work. Turning to Henry she smiles at the little blonde boy as he colors in a coloring book at the kitchen table.

"So what do you want to do today handsome?" She asks sitting in the chair next to her son.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**9:30 am**_

Emily, Sean, and Ashley continue talking and enjoying their conversation as they get closer to the front of the line. More people walking into the bank and unknown to them three people walk in with a plan, a plan to kill. Trading numbers with Ashley and Sean, Emily smiles and glances at the man in front of her when he bumps her.

"Oh man I am so sorry. I was just stretching I did not mean to bump you." He hurriedly explains.

"It's okay." She replies with a smile before going back to her conversation with Ashley.

The leader of the group gives a nod towards the other two members letting them know it is almost time to execute their plan. None of them knowing there is an FBI agent in the building.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Will drives around with his partner Detective Lorenzo, it was a silent day so far and his mind was going back to the broken look on Emily's face. He felt terrible for breaking it off with her, but him and JJ had talked about it and didn't want to hurt her anymore.

"How are Henry and JJ?" Lorenzo asks looking at her partner.

"They're good, amazin' actually. Gettin' to spend the day together." He replies a small smile gracing his face.

"That's good. Jeff and I are trying now; he really wants a little girl." She says smiling at the thought of having a child.

"Really!? That's amazin'!" Will says smiling over at his partner as they continue their rounds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

JJ was running around with Henry in their backyard when Lindsay and Sarah came to join them. Lindsay was Sarah's mother and they often had playdates together. The other blonde woman was the only person that knew about their relationship with Emily.

"How is everything going?" Lindsay asks walking over to stand by JJ as Sarah and Henry play.

"They're going good. Except Will and I broke it off with Emily." JJ admits looking over at Lindsay.

"Oh honey. No why did you do that?" The older blonde asks.

"We didn't want to hurt her anymore." JJ replies before going back to watching Henry and Sarah.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**10:00 am.**_

Before anyone in the bank knew what was happening the security guard was down soon followed by a banker. The next thing Emily knows she is pushing Sean out of the way and being shot in the stomach, falling down to her knees she tries to stop the blood.

"Oh look missy wants to play hero." The woman with a Queen of Diamonds mask on says.

The two other robbers laugh, they were wearing a Jack of Clubs and King of Hearts mask. They continue walking around the bank yelling orders for everyone to get down. Sean automatically kneels beside Emily putting pressure on her wound after taking off his button-up leaving him in a wife beater. Ashley next to him holding Joey.

"Why would you do that Emily?" Sean asks incredulously.

"B-because you have a s-son. D-do me a f-favor, m-my phone i-is in my p-pocket grab it a-and search for t-the name W-Will send h-him a text s-saying w-we are being held h-hostage at this b-bank. Whatever you d-do don't tell him I've been s-shot." Emily manages to get out.

Quickly getting her phone he hands it to Ashley before putting pressure on her wound again. Ashley quickly types out the message before deleting it and giving the phone back to Sean. Putting the phone back in Emily's pocket he notices her gun and badge.

"You're an FBI agent, why didn't you just shoot them?" He asks in confusion.

"T-they can't know S-sean." She replies before blacking out.

The three members of Face Cards continue yelling orders to everyone. Not knowing what had happened or that a teenage boy was calling the cops. The Queen of Diamonds counting down before telling the other two it was time to leave.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"All units in the vicinity off Penn and Southeast, robbery in progress at Washington D.C Bank." Is heard over the police radio.

Will looks over at his partner. "That's one block over."

Lorenzo nods and signals for him to drive.

"Shots fired. Repeat, shots fired at the Washington D.C Bank. All units. "Is heard over the radio.

Will then hears his phone and passes it to Lorenzo. "Read that."

"Will, I'm at Washington D.C Bank. There is a robbery in progress. There are three two male and one female. Please hurry." Lorenzo reads before glancing at Will. "It's signed by Emily."

Just then Will's heart stops beating just as they pull up by the side entrance and get out. Just as they get out of the car two of the robbers exit the one in front shooting Lorenzo clean in the head before Will fires at him.

"Ollie!" The other member yells before pulling the other man back inside after firing and missing Will.

"Ah shit." Will says glancing sadly at his now dead partner before pulling out his phone and calling Hotch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Looking down at her phone as it rings JJ frowns at the caller ID. "Jareau."

"JJ, suit up we have a robbery in progress we've been called in." Hotch says before hanging up.

"Go. I've got him." Lindsay says automatically knowing.

"Thank you!" JJ says before quickly kissing Henry and grabbing her badge in gun.

As soon as she arrives at the bank she sees all of the equipment that is set up and rushes over to the team and Will.

"What's going on?" JJ asks as she finally reaches them her eyes automatically searching for Emily.

"There is a robbery in progress; my partner was shot by one of the robbers before I shot him. The other robber pulled him back in. From the text Emily sent me I know there are three robbers' two men and a woman." Will replies looking at JJ.

Covering her mouth in shock JJ looks towards the bank, just as a news caster starts broadcasting.**  
**  
"Today is a day we stand in fear as members of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit try to save one of their own, along with a dozen other hostages. At exactly ten this morning the Washington D.C Bank was attacked by a known group called the Face Cards. At that exact time dozens of people were traveling to the bank to cash checks or withdrawal money. The state of the hostages and FBI agent is unknown." Suddenly the news anchor is cut off as a gunshot is heard from inside of the building. "We just heard a gunshot from within the building it is unknown as to who was shot but we will keep everyone updated. Again it is unknown of any injured. I am Miranda King and this is the eleven o'clock D.C news."

Derek Morgan was freaking out as soon as he noticed who was missing from the team. They had all been told that one of their own was in the bank; he just wished it wasn't her.

"Hotch we have to get in there man!" He yells looking at his boss.

"We don't know how many people are in there. We will get in there soon, just waiting on Garcia to get into the video feed." Aaron Hotchner says as he looks over the rest of his team.

David Rossi was standing next to Erin Strauss, Derek Morgan next to Spencer Reid, and Jennifer Jareau was standing next to her boyfriend Will Lamontagne Jr. Penelope Garcia was in the bus/control center behind them trying to get into the news feed. Only one of their people was missing.

"Hotch you don't understand! Damn it man! She is pregnant and inside a bank with three armed serial killers! Without her vest she will become a target!" Morgan yells angrily running a hand over his bald head.

JJ stopped breathing for a second and shared a look with Will, Emily was pregnant and she never told them. A shrill scream from within the control center caused the team to enter, finding Garcia covering her mouth with tears in her eyes as she stared at the video in front of her. Looking at the video everyone let out their own gasps upon seeing the chaos on the inside. Four people were down; two were citizen a security guard and a banker. Next they saw one of the members of The Face Cards who was also shot, and then finally their eyes land on the last person who was down a man was pushing pressure on a wound on her stomach it was; Emily Prentiss.

"Damn it!" Derek yells slamming his hands against the wall. "We gotta get in there man!"

"I agree with Derek!" JJ yells before attempting to run out of the bus.

Will and Hotch quickly grab on to JJ as she tries to run out and go after Emily. Sharing a look they try and figure out what to do now.

"We can't go in yet. We need to at least attempt to communicate with them." Will says pulling JJ tighter against himself as they both fight back tears.

"Um guys." Garcia says still staring at the screen.

They all look to the screen to see one of the robbers' freaking out over the down robber.

"There is our way in. Rossi go out there and call the line." Hotch suggests.

Everyone but Garcia leaves the bus and heads to the communication tent as Rossi calls into the bank.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

All three members of the Face Cards had taken off their masks the female reapplying lipstick as she looks at a camera.

"Come on Ollie stay with me!" The only other male yells.

"C-Chris I'm sorry." Ollie whispers.

"Oliver Danielle Stratton you stay with me!" Chris yells.

Sean continues looking down at Emily as he puts pressure on her wound, Ashley still sitting beside him quietly.

"Stay with us Emily." Sean whispers as Emily's eyes start to close.

"I'm finnne." Emily slurs as she struggles to keep her eyes open.

Suddenly a shrill ringing reaches everyone's ears and Chris quickly jumps up grabbing the phone.

"Who the hell's this?" He growls out.

"My name is David Rossi. I'm with the FBI. To whom am I speaking?" Rossi says hoping to get a name.

"All right, I want a doctor sent in, and then I want out of here." Chris says quickly glancing at his brother.

"Well, we certainly can discuss that. Let the hostages go and we'll give you all the medical help you need." Rossi says sharing a look with Hotch.

"I can't do that. I need the leverage." Is all he gets in reply as Chris runs a shaking hand over his head.

"Alright then just send out the women and children." Rossi tries to negotiate.

"He's trying to negotiate." Chris says to the woman.

Laughing the woman points her gun at a black girl. "Tell them to send in what we need and every minute wasted someone dies."

"No wait shoot me not her. She's just a child." A black man states stepping in front of the little girl.

"No daddy!" The little girl yells just before the woman shoots the man.

"You heard the lady." Chris says before hanging up.


	3. I Need A Medic

**Summary- What happens when a member of the team is trapped in a bank? Will the team save them in time? Will they lose them for good? This is my own version of the season 7 two part finale. JJ/Will/Emily relationship. Don't like don't read.**

**A/N- Had some help with this chapter from the awesome ****DTA2013 check out her stories they are amazing!**

**KzAz- Emily is like a mom to him but he doesn't truly understand what is going on around him since he is only three.**

**Chapter Two- I Need A Medic.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We have just gotten news that the agent inside is female. There have been no attempts of communication between the bank robbers and the agents outside. The question I pose is if there is an agent inside why isn't she doing more to help the people inside? Why has she-" The news reporter is cut off.

The well-known voice of the press liaison of the BAU is heard from behind her. "What on earth do you-" JJ bellows as Hotch and Will catch up to her, pulling JJ aside not wanting anymore fuel to be added to the fire.

"Let me go, Will!" JJ ground out as she struggled against his grip.

"Not here JJ, I know what you want to say but this is not the time. We are the ones that broke her remember, they know who you are and the team you represent, all they need to do is look at your team and then they'll know who's missing and then we won't just have broken Emily, we might just get her killed." He warns keeping his voice low, as JJ starts to calm slightly.

"It's okay. I'm good." JJ says causing Will and Hotch to finally let go of her just as the reporter starts to talk again.

"Sorry about that everyone, now back to what I was saying. If there is an agent inside why isn't she doing more to help the people inside? Why has she been allowing these robbers to kill people right in front of her? Why isn't she doing anything to stop them? More importantly how could she just stand by and let these sick people do what they are doing unless she is working with them." The news reporter says causing the entire team to become angry.

"That stupid bitch!" JJ ground out as she made her way back to the control center allowing Hotch to deal with the news reporter.

"If anything happens to my agent because of something you have said, you won't have a career. You have also lost all privilege with regards to information from the BAU. All information another news channel will receive firsthand." with that Hotch made his way back to his team leaving the news reporter lost for words signaling the cameraman to turn the camera off.

Will quickly follows after the upset media liaison; he was upset as well how could that woman even say something like that? Catching up to JJ he pulls her into a hug as tears fill both their eyes. If anything happened to Emily they'd blamed themselves because today she would have stayed at home with JJ instead. Garcia was silent as she observed them before going back to work on figuring out who the people inside were, her computers were running two different searches: Recent attacks and facial recognition of the robbers. She was also watching the feed from the bank so she did not hear the hushed conversation coming from behind her.

"What do we do Will, she could die and it will all be because of us." JJ whispers as her tears begin to fall faster.

"I know Jayje but we gotta be optimistic. Our Em is a fighter and won't go down until she has saved everyone that is in that bank." Will says calmly even though there are tears in his eyes.

Outside of the control center Rossi and Hotch stood in the communications tent talking with Strauss. Derek was talking to Reid and trying to reassure him that Emily was going to be okay. Looking around the area the darker man did not see JJ or Will, deciding they must be in the control center he shrugged and walked that way. Entering the control center he stops when he sees JJ and Will crying, they didn't deserve to cry after what they did to Emily. Growling he stomps over to them unseen by Garcia who was still concentrating on her computers.

"Why are you crying!? I don't think you have any right to be in tears. Not after what you have put her through!" He grounds out in a hushed tone.

Will looks towards Garcia making sure she didn't hear anything before looking back at Derek.

"What are you talking about? She is my friend." JJ said slightly puzzled.

"She has told me what you've done to her, what the pair of you has done. You've both made it quite clear. Or is this all because she is pregnant?" Derek states not even trying to hide the disdain in his voice.

"We didn't know she was pregnant, and if you must know we only broke it off before Emily informed us that she-" Will's voice raised slightly as he spoke his temper rising the more he tried to explain.

"Yeah well you broke her. I can't even figure out how you could do that to her. She was happier than I had seen her since she had been back. But then I started to notice her sadness, and now she inside of that bank with a gunshot wound to her stomach. She could fucking die and all you seem to care about is the fact that I know about your relationship?" Is Derek's reply as he gestures to the video feed where they see an unconscious Emily.

"Why are you doing this Morgan? I get that you are angry, but you have no right. Our private life has nothing to do with you. What has gone on between Emily and ourselves is our business. She is pregnant with Will's child. Henry's brother or sister. So I think we have every right to be upset and worried for her safety." JJ says her tears falling once again.

"Because you idiots need to realize that you have just lost the best woman that anyone would be lucky to have. Plus she is my best friend and I care about her, so I have the right to be in your business especially after what you did to her." He replies before glancing towards Garcia when she gasps.

JJ and Will freeze thinking she had heard their conversation, but Garcia doesn't give any indication that she has instead she is looking at one of her computers in shock.

"What did you find baby girl?" Derek asks quickly walking over to Garcia.

"Well my big black twelve-pack, I need you to go get boss-man, boy genius, and the grandparents of our team." Garcia states not looking away from her computers.

Nodding Derek rushes to the door of the control center, opening it he leans out and yells, "Hotch, we need you guys in here! Garcia found something!"

They rush into the control center and stop behind Garcia: Hotch is the first to speak.

"What have you got for us Garcia?" He asks looking at the screens surrounding the Tech analyst.

"Okay, well I was doing a facial recognition now that they aren't wearing those masks. I found a hit on the two males: brothers Chris and Oliver Stratton, they were arrested a few times for robbery and once for armed robbery. The Queen of Diamonds however, I can't find a thing about her. I have tried everything and I'm still getting zilch." Garcia says glancing back at the rest of the team and Will.

"That's why she is walking around like nothing is happening." Rossi says looking at everyone in the room.

"Wait where does she keep disappearing too?" Reid asks looking at the video feed as the Queen of Diamonds disappears into the back once again.

Garcia follows the Queen of Diamonds with the cameras as she enters a vault and stays there for a while before coming back out.

"Maybe she is just looking for a way out?" Strauss questions as she looks at the other members of the team.

"Where are we on the medic? We gotta get someone in there before this bastard decides to kill someone else." Derek says looking straight at Hotch.

"We have an undercover fed that has medical training going in. He will be going in soon." Hotch says before they leave the control center leaving Garcia to her computers.

Walking over to the communications tent they meet the man who will be going in as a medic. That's when Rossi is signaled to call Chris again. The phone rings twice before it is picked up and Chris' voice is heard.

"Chris this is Agent Rossi we talked on the phone before. We have a medic and will be sending him in now." Rossi says before signaling the medic to head for the bank.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chris quickly hung up the phone before heading towards the doors of the bank, dragging one of the hostages with him. Once he has checked the medic over making sure he was carrying no gun or anything else he pushes him to where his brother is laying.

"Ollie the medic is here. He is going to fix you!" Chris says kneeling next to his brother.

Kneeling down the medic starts checking over Ollie, which is when he realizes the blood surrounding Ollie. Looking over at Chris he says what could possibly trigger Chris' rage.

"Sir, he has lost a lot of blood. I will do everything I can but," he paused slightly. "I'm not sure he will make it. We need to get him to the hospital." The medic says nervously.

"No! What's your name?" Chris asks trying to keep his cool.

"My name is Daniel Grey. I am going to do everything I can but sir I don't know if he will make it. Let me check the other victims in here as well please?" Daniel says looking Chris in the eyes.

"Yeah go check them quickly then get back to my brother or I will kill you." Chris was becoming weary of the medic.

Quickly walking over to Emily he kneels down next to Sean to check over her wound, sighing in relief when he notices that the bleeding has stopped. Although Emily has lost a lot of blood she would be fine. Daniel quickly cleans and then bandages her wound before grabbing his bag and checking the others only to realize he was too late to help, he moves quickly so he could give his full attention to Ollie and Chris.

"All but one of them is dead. Let me get your brother some help." Daniel pleaded as he started putting pressure on the wound with a gauze pad.

Emily looks up at Sean with a sad smile as he moves her into a sitting position before sitting next to her with an arm wrapped around her and an arm wrapped around Ashley.

"Thank you." She whispers to Sean before reaching over and squeezing Ashley's hand.

"It was nothing Emily. You saved my life, so I thought I could save yours." Sean replies smiling at her before pulling Ashley closer to him.

The Queen of Diamonds walks back into the room and looks around noticing only one of the wounded has survived so far. Walking over to Chris she grabs his arm and pulls him away from the medic taking care of his brother.

"What is it?" Chris asked agitatedly.

"We have to ask for more than just a stupid medic to save your idiot brother if we want to get out of here." She grounds out looking around the room.

"We will after the medic saves my brother. What should we ask for?" He asks catching her attention once again.

"An SUV and a private jet to Chad." Is all she says before walking away.

Chris sighs as he walks back over to where Daniel is hooking Ollie up to a portable heart-monitor. The monitor wasn't picking up a heartbeat and Ollie was no longer moving.

"What's going on? What is that thing?" Chris asks angrily looking at Daniel.

"It's a portable heart-monitor but it doesn't seem to be getting anything." Daniel replies nervously. "I'm sorry sir but he is dead."

"God damn it! This is your fucking fault!" Chris yells pulling out his gun.

Daniel goes to reach for the gun hidden in his bag only to fall dead as a bullet pierces through his skull. Nobody has noticed anything going on where Emily is sitting with Ashley and Sean. The brunette was hiding her gun and badge in the diaper bag before writing quick notes to all of her team members and Will. She quickly places the notes in the bag sharing a look with Ashley before Ashley places the bag in the stroller, just as Chris picks up the now ringing phone.

"What do you want!?" Chris grounds out his hands now shaking badly.

"Chris, I am sorry for your loss I am. Listen to me, send out the women and children and we will get you whatever you want." Rossi says after sharing a look with the others standing with him.

"Okay okay. I want an SUV, a jet set to travel to Chad, and I want the fucking cop that killed my brother sent in here. I will be keeping the injured bitch. " He replies before hanging up. "All of the women and children get out of here now before I change my mind. Except you." He says pointing at Emily.

"Not like I can go anywhere anyways." Emily replies sarcastically.

The women quickly gather the children and rush out following SWAT members to safety, before Ashley reaches the team and grabs her diaper bag.

"I was told by Emily to give this stuff to you guys." She says handing over the badge and gun, plus the notes to each individual person.


	4. Don't Do It

**Summary- What happens when a member of the team is trapped in a bank? Will the team save them in time? Will they lose them for good? This is my own version of the season 7 two part finale. JJ/Will/Emily relationship. Don't like don't read.**

**Chapter Three- Don't Do It!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Previously:_

_Nobody has noticed anything going on where Emily is sitting with Ashley and Sean. The brunette was hiding her gun and badge in the diaper bag before writing quick notes to all of her team members and Will. She quickly places the notes in the bag sharing a look with Ashley before Ashley places the bag in the stroller, just as Chris picks up the now ringing phone._

"_What do you want!?" Chris grounds out his hands now shaking badly._

"_Chris, I am sorry for your loss I am. Listen to me, send out the women and children and we will get you whatever you want." Rossi says after sharing a look with the others standing with him._

"_Okay okay. I want an SUV, a jet set to travel to Chad, and I want the fucking cop that killed my brother sent in here. I will be keeping the injured bitch. " He replies before hanging up. "All of the women and children get out of here now before I change my mind. Except you." He says pointing at Emily._

"_Not like I can go anywhere anyways." Emily replies sarcastically._

_The women quickly gather the children and rush out following SWAT members to safety, before Ashley reaches the team and grabs her diaper bag._

___"I was told by Emily to give this stuff to you guys." She says handing over the badge and gun, plus the notes to each individual person._

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nobody knew how to react until Garcia walked out of the control center and was handed a note as well. Each person took a second to read their note from Emily. By the time they had read the notes tears had begun to form in their eyes.

_**Rossi, you are the father I never had and I love you for it. - Em**_

_**Strauss, you take care of Rossi, Thank you for giving me a second chance. - Em**_

_**Reid, I love you like you are a little brother. Stay strong boy genius. - Em**_

_**Pen, you just keep being your amazing and beautiful self. - Em**_

_**Hotch, this isn't your fault. Thank you for always being there. Take care of your boy. – Em**_

_**Derek, you are the best friend anyone could ever ask for. If I don't make it through this take care of them. I love you Derek. – Em**_

_**JJ, I knew the day I met you that I loved you. Even though you hurt me I forgive you. Take care of Henry. I love you and I want you to know I'm pregnant. - Em**_

_**Will, you know how they say everything happens for a reason? I think fate wanted JJ and I to meet and fall in love with you. You, Jayje, and Henry mean the world to me. Whatever I did to make you both leave me I'm sorry. I love you and no matter what happens, I forgive you. One more thing, I'm pregnant. - Em**_

Ashley watched them all as they read their notes noting the reactions of JJ and Will. She had one more thing to do for Emily before she could leave. Walking over to JJ and Will she whispers so only they can hear. "Emily told my husband and I of your relationship and what happened. My advice is when you get her out of there you fight your damn hardest to show that woman you love her. I'm just hoping she didn't lose that baby."

With that said Ashley pushed her son's stroller over to the ambulance where they are both able to be checked over by the paramedics. JJ and Will looked at each other as they thought about what Ashley has said to them both. They walked back over to the team feeling unsure about what to do about Emily.

"I'm going in." Will says looking around at everyone before allowing his eyes to reach JJ's.

"No! You can't go in there Will." She says shaking her head.

"I will not stand by and watch anyone else die. Emily is in there alone and injured." His voice thick with emotion, his eyes begging for JJ to understand

The rest of the team stood back quietly observing the argument when a loud voice comes from behind all of them.

"Why in the hell didn't anyone think to tell me that my daughter was being held hostage in a bank!? I had to find out through my assistant after she watched the news and realized Emily was the only agent missing." Ambassador Prentiss said although Hotch only caught the tail end of it.

The stern and firm voice dragged the team's attention away from Will and JJ.

"This is all we need." Hotch mumbled slightly as he looked at Rossi.

"When were you planning on notifying me that my daughter has been taken hostage? Or were you not planning on informing me?" Her eyes were solely focused on Hotch.

"Ma'am, my priority right now is the people in that buil-" Hotch stopped as Elizabeth interrupted him.

"And mine is my daughter, it's a good thing my assistant saw the news." Her voice held a tone of sarcasm as she spoke.

"We are doing everything we can ma'am. Right now we need to figure out how to get _everyone_ out of there alive." He says stressing the word everyone.

Sighing Will looked back to JJ while Hotch dealt with Emily's mother. Elizabeth knew about their relationship and that it had to be kept quiet from the team but they didn't know if Emily told her about the break-up. JJ stares at Will waiting on him to tell her what he is thinking.

"Cher, I just think it would be a good idea if I went in there." His eyes were pleading with her to understand.

"I know you do Will. But think about Henry, do you want me to tell him his daddy isn't coming home?" JJ whispers as tears fill her eyes just thinking about losing both Will and Emily.

Before anything else can be said the phone set up in the communication tent rings. Rossi pushes answer and everyone holds their breath as Rossi speaks.

"Hello?" He asks not quite sure what was going on, since Chris had never initiated the contact before.

"Andrew Barker." He said as soon as Rossi had answered the phone, his voice trembling as he spoke his name. It was a different man.

Suddenly there was a thunderous pop like a crackling of thunder that echoed through the phone. The sound causing them to jump slightly as they stare at the phone. The gunshot sounded as if it happened right next to the phone. Unknown to the team members outside, Andrew Barker was shot while the phone was still to his ear.

"This will happen every ten minutes until you send in the man that killed my brother." Chris said cutting the call before anyone had chance to respond.

Hotch ran a hand through his hair before turning toward his team. "We need to talk about a plan. We can't just go running in there is that understood?" After getting nods from everyone he looks to Reid as the genius pulls out blue prints of the bank, laying it across the back of a police car. "We are going to figure out a plan of entry, and then we will plan out our teams before we enter the building."

With that said they all begin talking about their plans while Ambassador Prentiss sits in the communication van with Strauss and Garcia. Reid is pointing to a place on the map and talking to the team when JJ notices Will walking towards the bank.

"What is he doing?" She mumbles before moving to go around Derek. "Will! Will! WILL!" She yells as he continues to walk towards the bank.

JJ goes to follow only to have Derek, Reid, Rossi, and Hotch grab onto her. She continues fighting against them as they lose visual of Will before everyone freezes at the sound of two shots being fired. This is when her struggling becomes even harder as she kicks and hits at the men before breaking down in Reid's arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emily winces as she tries to sit up more her stomach throbbing in pain. She smiles gratefully as Sean helps her to sit up leaning her against the counter.

"You okay?" The concern in his voice was welcoming to Emily.

"I'll be better once this is all over." She tries to hide her pain as she looks at him.

Sean sighs somehow knowing she isn't going to give him anything looking around the area he sees that the medic's bag is not too far from them. Thinking he can get to it and back to Emily without being seen he goes to move only to stop at the hand on his arm.

"Don't do it. I'm fine." Emily says just as Chris walks over to the phone.

"You come here!" He yells to a man standing next to Sean.

The man quickly walks over and stands in front of Chris.

"When I hand you the phone you state your name do you understand?" He says roughly.

He dials the number before handing it to the young man.

"Hello?" Is heard on the other end.

"Andrew Barker." He said as soon as Rossi had answered the phone, his voice trembling as he spoke his name.

Not giving anyone chance to react, he places the gun against the young man's temple pulling the trigger. Emily couldn't look away even as she began to feel sick. An innocent man had just killed for no reason and it broke her heart.

"This will happen every ten minutes until you send in the man that killed my brother." Chris said cutting the call before anyone had chance to respond.

Emily closes her eyes as a shooting pain goes through her entire body, she had a feeling she wouldn't be making it out of this today.

"Emily, take a deep breath and let it out slowly." Sean whispers in her ear.

Doing as Sean said, she breathes in deeply before letting it out slowly. The man to the left of her was giving her bad vibes as he stood near them watching them as if he was in on the plan. She opens her eyes suddenly and looks to Sean trying to convey with her eyes what she is afraid to voice with the man so close to them. She could see by the look on his face that he didn't know what she was trying to convey.

"Emily, tell me about JJ and Will." He says noticing her eyes starting to close.

Emily smiles opening her eyes to look at Sean. "JJ and I got together first, I was new on the team and she was the first person I spent a long time with. It was so we could go over the rules and expectations, then we had a case where we met Will and both fell for him. They are both amazing and I love them so much but they left me. What hurts the most about everything is I love little Henry as if he's my own but he's not mine he's theirs. They didn't even tell me about him I found out with the team and it hurt so much, sometimes I wish I had really died." She rambles on the pain making her words flow freely.

"What do you mean you wish you really died?" He asks cautiously wrapping an arm around her as she leans against him.

"He found me and I didn't want him to hurt my family. I was so stupid and I went after him but he won. He always wins, but I protected my family." She mumbles tiredly as she closes her eyes her body becoming weaker.

"Stay awake Emily." Sean whispers shaking her gently.

"I'm so tired." Her words were becoming slower.

"I know but you need to stay awake for JJ and Will." He says looking up as Chris heads their way.

"You stand up. When I give you the phone you tell them your name." He says to the man next to Emily.

He dials the number but stops from hitting call upon seeing Will walking up to the door. Putting the phone down, jumping over the dead body of the medic. That was when the Queen of Diamonds came back smiling as she reapplied her lipstick. Sean quickly lunged for the medic's bag without them seeing and pulled it closer to him and Emily.

"What's your name?" Chris asks staring at Will.

Will looks around the room quickly spotting Emily as his heart breaks, seeing how weak and pale she was. "William Lamontagne Jr."

"Will." Emily whispers sleepily before flinching as two loud gunshots fill the air around them.


	5. Oh God No!

**Summary- What happens when a member of the team is trapped in a bank? Will the team save them in time? Will they lose them for good? This is my own version of the season 7 two part finale. JJ/Will/Emily relationship. Don't like don't read.**

**A/N- Don't kill me! *hides behind wall* I know it looks bad but it will get better! Also I am sorry if this isn't one of my best chapters.**

Chapter Four- Oh God No!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Will groans as he lays on the cold tiled floor, suddenly a man is standing over him and pulling him across the floor slowly. His pain elevates the more he is dragged. Finally the man stops dragging him and sits him up next to Emily. Looking at her, he sees that her eyes are glazed over from the pain and blood loss, her skin is now a pale white, her skin shimmers as the light reflects off the sweat, as her body fights to stay alive.

"Em'ly." He mumbles breathing out in pain as the man beside him starts unbuttoning his shirt to check his wound.

Emily's eyes meet his as she stares at him in confusion. "Will? But you're not 'sposed to be 'ere." She slurs the blood loss finally catching up to her.

Wincing at the pain in his shoulder as the guy cleans his wounds; Will reaches out to Emily with his uninjured arm smiling gratefully at Sean when he moves Emily into his arm. Emily curls up to Will closing her eyes at the pain in her stomach. Upon seeing this Sean searches through the medical bag and finds two Oxycodone pills.

"Emily, I am going to give you and Will a pain pill each it will help with the pain. We don't have anything for you to drink so you can take it though." He says handing Will one pill and placing the other on Emily's lips.

Emily slowly opens her mouth before slowly swallowing the pill, leaning against Will she finally feels safe again. The guy wrapping up Will's arm finally finishes cleaning and wrapping up his shoulder.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Will asks him as he moves his injured arm to rest across his stomach.

"I'm an Ex-Marine we had to help each other somehow. Names Matthew Downs." He replies as he looks around the room quickly.

"Thank you." Will replies as he gently tightens his hold on Emily almost afraid she will disappear.

"Damn it Izzy this is all wrong! What are we going to do!?" Chris says in an outrage.

"I don't know you're the idiot that shot a cop." She replies calmly.

"He killed my brother!" he was becoming sick of her attitude towards him.

"I know this you idiot! But you were dumb enough to shoot a cop. Why haven't they given us our demands?" She grounds out glaring at Chris.

Emily was feeling a bit more coherent and upon hearing the name Izzy she looks towards a camera and mouths it a few times knowing her team will see her. Will looks around the bank and thinks of something before looking to Sean.

"Hey, man my team is outside and they are going to try and get the male to doubt his partner." He whispers as Emily moves away from him.

Sean nods and Will quickly whispers his plans to Emily, Sean, and Matthew just as the phone rings; Chris immediately walks over and answers.

"Where are the things I demanded!?" He growls out in frustration.

"You have shot a cop and a fed now." Rossi says.

"What there was no fed here." He replies in confusion.

"That woman leaning against the man you shot is a pregnant fed." Rossi replies.

"You're lying man!" He was freaking out this was more than they had planned.

"Her name is SSA Emily Prentiss. You're partner shot her and if either of those two die you will be locked away for a long time." Rossi says finally getting a reaction out of Chris.

"You're wrong man!" He shouts.

"You know my favorite card in poker, Chris?" Rossi asks changing the subject.

"What's that?" He asks getting even more frustrated.

"The wild card." Is all he gets in reply.

"I don't believe in wild cards. They dumb down the game." He states leaning against the counter.

"Well, I couldn't agree with you more, but, uh, in this case, you're the one that's dumb." Rossi replies trying to get a rise out of Chris.

"Is this your new negotiation tactic, insulting me?" He was beginning to become annoyed again.

"Oh, it's not a tactic. It's a fact. Didn't you wonder why you got caught, what went wrong when you did everything right? We got a message from someone in the bank before you started shooting." Rossi says.

"Impossible." He didn't believe a word Rossi was saying.

"Now, I know it wasn't you, and I'm hoping it wasn't your brother. So, who does that leave?" Rossi replies.

"You're lying." He says as he looks towards The Queen of Diamonds as she watched him.

"Ask her."

"Did you call the police?" He asks staring her down.

"Is that what they're telling you?" She replies with a laugh.

"That's not an answer." He grinds out his trust in her starting to waver.

"Of course not. What do you think? They're trying to turn us against one another." She says becoming defensive.

"Why would you even do that? Ollie's dead 'cause of that." His anger was rising, if she really caused this then Ollie's dead was her fault.

"I wouldn't. I'm trapped here, too." She says calmly.

"Are you lying to me?" He asks as she walks closer to him.

"We've come too far for you to start doubting me now. Lost too much." Stopping in front of him she touches his face looking him in the eyes. "Hey. Hey don't let them tear us apart right as we're about to win."

"If you do that, Ollie's death won't mean anything." Rossi says hearing their conversation.

"Enough. I'm done talking to you." He replies before hanging up the phone his doubt in his partner lingering.

"I'm going to go check and see if I missed anything. I'll be right back." She says before heading towards the vault again.

Will sees this as his and Emily's chance standing up with the help of Matthew he walks over to Chris. "She's lying to you man. She has another partner."

"I don't believe you." Chris grounds out glaring at the cop who shot his brother.

"If you don't believe me then look around where is she? You've shot two very important people a cop and a fed." Emily says sarcastically as she finally gets the energy to stand.

"You two show me where she is then! Prove to me that you aren't lying." Chris says pointing his gun at Emily and Will.

Will nods and quickly wraps his uninjured arm around Emily supporting her as they lead him to the vault. As soon as they disappear around the corner Sean and Matthew start leading people out of the building quickly. When Will and Emily reach the vault with Chris they stand there quietly as the Queen of Diamonds exits the vault stopping in shock at seeing Chris and two of their hostages.

"What are you doing?" Chris asks angrily.

"I told you I've been looking for a way out." She says calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotch decided it was time to call someone who had helped them a long time ago. Someone who had helped them save Emily before, hopefully he could help them again.

"Hello?" Came a British voice from over the phone.

"Clyde Easter we need your help." He says wishing it hadn't come to this.

"Anything I can do to help a friend." Clyde replies. "I've been watching the news so I know what is going on. What do you need?"

"Okay, so what's the significance of Chad?" He asks putting Clyde on speaker for everyone to hear.

"A 2008 coup attempt plunged them into political instability." Garcia says from her place at her computers.

"They're currently in the middle of a civil war." Clyde replies as he tries to rack his brain for information.

"There's gotta be more to it than that." Rossi says really not liking how things were going.

"Our ghost wants to go to Chad. I'm figuring you're my best chance of finding out why." Hotch states talking directly to Clyde.

"Chad? That's an odd choice. They're not exactly hospitable this time of year." Clyde replies.

"They said they could fly themselves there. Nothing suggests that Chris would have that ability, so she must." Morgan says joining in on the conversation.

"Hmm. Well, unfortunately, Interpol doesn't have many assets in that particular region in Africa. Maybe that's something that Prentiss could help me with when this is over." Clyde says as he looks around his jet.

"Work for Interpol again?" Hotch asks as he shares a look with Rossi.

"Not work, Hotchner. Run. You see, I've been promoted. So, the team's hers whenever she wants it." Clyde replies calmly.

"It's a hell of a time to bring that up." Morgan grounds out.

"Well, you know, in our line of work, there's never a good time. Ask her to think about it. Please?" Clyde replies.

"You find me a connection I can use and maybe I'll discuss it with her." Hotch says before hanging up the phone.

JJ stood quietly staring at the video feed and watching Will and Emily's interactions.

"These guys were too good to get caught, so why did they?" Rossi asks looking at the team.

"Somebody must have called to them off about a robbery in progress." Morgan says leaning against one of the walls in the communication center.

"Actually, it was a text. D.C. added 911 messaging after the Virginia Tech students' texts went unanswered during the massacre." Garcia says looking at the team.

"Can you trace it, Garcia?" Strauss asks looking at the tech analyst.

"Yeah. The message was sent from a cell phone that is currently inside the bank and was registered to a Larry Phillips Jr." she replies after a few minutes.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Rossi asks.

"That's the name of one of the gunmen from the '97 North Hollywood bank shootout in California. So is this a homage?" Reid says as he racks his brain for more information.

"Guys that text was sent the security feeds for entry." Garcia says in a hurried tone.

"How is that possible? It didn't come from a hostage. It came from one of the robbers. She wanted us here." JJ says as everything starts to click.

"Why instigate a hostage situation?" Morgan asks.

"What's a narcissist without attention? She thrives on it. She must have something bigger in mind. We need to separate Chris and the female to find out what that is. It's not going to be hard. They're already on edge." Reid replies.

"It's more than the media outlets, sir. Anonymous international entities are hacking the feeds as well." Garcia says before pausing.

"You were saying?" Hotch says.

"I was tagging I.P. addresses and someone hacked the surveillance cameras at 7 a.m. this morning." She replies looking back to her computer.

"Was that how they shut down the cameras for entry?" Hotch asks.

"No, sir. This is an entirely different hack, one that's still receiving. Somebody else is watching." She replies.

"Who?" JJ asks.

"Whoever it is she's dressing up for." Morgan responds.

"I thought that was for the media. " Strauss says looking at the team.

"The media didn't have eyes inside before today. But she dresses up every time." Reid says his eyes widening before he walks over to the blueprints he hung up on the communication centers wall.

"Because someone is always watching. Her real partner, a fourth unsub." Rossi says everything finally beginning to click.

"I doubt if she was forthcoming about this other partner to Chris." Morgan says in an aggravated tone of voice.

"I think it's time we bring Chris up to speed." Rossi says before leaving the communication center.

Upon getting to the communication center the phone only rings once before it is picked up.

"Where are the things I demanded!?" Chris growls out in frustration.

"You have shot a cop and a fed now." He says knowing this was something neither unsub knew.

"What there was no fed here." Chris replies in confusion.

"That woman leaning against the man you shot is a pregnant fed." He replies his mind trailing to Emily.

"You're lying man!" Chris was freaking out this was more than they had planned.

"Her name is SSA Emily Prentiss. You're partner shot her and if either of those two die you will be locked away for a long time." He says finally getting a reaction out of Chris.

"You're wrong man!" Chris shouts.

"You know my favorite card in poker, Chris?" He asks changing the subject.

"What's that?" Chris asks getting even more frustrated.

"The wild card." Is all he says in reply.

"I don't believe in wild cards. They dumb down the game." Chris states leaning against the counter.

"Well, I couldn't agree with you more, but, uh, in this case, you're the one that's dumb." He replies trying to get a rise out of Chris.

"Is this your new negotiation tactic, insulting me?" Chris was beginning to become annoyed again.

"Oh, it's not a tactic. It's a fact. Didn't you wonder why you got caught, what went wrong when you did everything right? We got a message from someone in the bank before you started shooting." He says calmly.

"Impossible." Chris didn't believe a word he was saying.

"Now, I know it wasn't you, and I'm hoping it wasn't your brother. So, who does that leave?" He replies.

"You're lying." Chris says.

"Ask her." He says sharing a look with Hotch, he then stays quiet as Chris speaks to the Queen of Diamonds.

"Did you call the police?"

"Is that what they're telling you?"

"That's not an answer."

"Of course not. What do you think? They're trying to turn us against one another."

"Why would you even do that? Ollie's dead 'cause of that."

"I wouldn't. I'm trapped here, too."

"Are you lying to me?"

"We've come too far for you to start doubting me now. Lost too much. Hey. Hey don't let them tear us apart right as we're about to win."

"If you do that, Ollie's death won't mean anything." Rossi says hearing their conversation.

"Enough. I'm done talking to you." Chris replies before hanging up the phone his doubt in his partner lingering.

Suddenly JJ walks out of the communication center. "Guys we've found something." She says before rushing back in Hotch and Rossi quickly following her.

"What did you find?" Hotch asks his eyes immediately going to Garcia.

"No, not me. JJ found something." Garcia replies.

They both look towards JJ, causing her to become nervous before pushing play a few minutes before the call.

"If you watch Emily she looks to be mouthing something. I had Garcia slow it down quite a bit and it looks like she is saying Izzy. Could that be our female unsub?" JJ says suddenly feeling unsure.

Just then a SWAT member showed up spewing something about hostages exiting this caused the team to finally use their plan of entering the building to get Emily and Will. Quickly getting their protective gear and guns they head towards the bank following slowly behind the SWAT team members. Reid and Hotch followed to members of the SWAT team as they went to the side door of the bank. Derek and JJ were following two members to the front doors. Strauss and Rossi had stayed back by the communication tent when they all noticed something strange. The low vibration made them pause, as they approached the bank. Stopping just as a pillar of smoke rises up, the door and windows exploding causing shards of debris to fly everywhere. The sheer force of the explosion causes them to become unsteady on their feet, placing their hands out on to the vehicles and to each other as the after-shock ripped through the street. Some of the team that was closer to the bank, fell to the ground, and could feel the vibrations of the explosion rippling across their bodies. It was like someone had slammed into them. Car alarms blaring, papers, and burnt pieces of money blew in the air before floating back to the ground. Creaking could be heard from the building which now lay half collapsed. Silence. The sound of the explosion had damaged their hearing for a few seconds the ringing sound over took everything that could be heard around them. It was so fast and so hard they almost didn't realize what had happened until it was over. Like a sucker punch. BAM and then it's gone.


	6. Whatcha' Say

**Summary- What happens when a member of the team is trapped in a bank? Will the team save them in time? Will they lose them for good? This is my own version of the season 7 two part finale. JJ/Will/Emily relationship. Don't like don't read.**

**A/N- Happy Valentine's Day everyone. I suggest listening to the song Whatcha' Say by Jason Derulo while you read this chapter. Thank you to HaleyAlex2013 for helping me with some of the scenes.**

**Chapter Five- Whatcha' Say**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

A dust cloud rises up from the collapsed building, the debris settling on the ground, car alarms erupting around them.

Disoriented. That was the word to describe how JJ was feeling as she lay on the concrete. The ringing sound in her ears drowned everything else out. Morgan was talking to her as she raised her hand to her ear anything to stop the ringing. The muffled sounds of people running around, some crying out in pain. Morgan tried to get her attention again. The ringing seemed to fade away as she looked at him. She swallowed slightly as her eyes focused on him solely.

"JJ, are you okay?" his face was covered in concern as he placed his hand carefully on her shoulder.

JJ nodded slightly, "I'm fine," she frowned as her head pounded. "What happened?" she asked before her eyes scanned the area around them, her senses kicked in fully as her eyes went wide, she moved suddenly as she looked at the smoke rising from the bank.

"Oh god, no!" she yelled as she found her footing, "Emily! Will!" She yelled as she ran towards the bank.

"JJ! Wait up!" Morgan yells chasing after her, quickly followed by the SWAT team, Rossi, Hotch, and Reid.

Maneuvering her way through the crumbling building JJ kept calling out for Emily and Will. She didn't know what she would do without either of them; her heart was already breaking at the thought. That's when she remembered that her and Will broke it off with Emily. All of the nerves had made her forget as she was calling out for them.

"Will! Emily! Please if you're here call out to me!" JJ yells her tear filled and worried gaze searching the room.

Morgan walks past her when he notices light coming from the back of the bank. Continuing on his way he finds the vault and what looks like a staircase leading under the bank.

"Found something!" Morgan yells causing JJ, Hotch, and Reid to come running his way.

Upon reaching Morgan they all stop and look at the stairs leading to the underground.

"Do you think? Could they be alive?" JJ asks looking at Morgan.

Running a hand over his head he turns to Hotch completely ignoring JJ. "Hotch; we have to find out where this goes."

"Alright Morgan and JJ you follow the tunnel and contact us when you find where it goes. Reid and I will go back to the others and figure out a plan." Hotch says garnering nods from the other three before they set off on their instructions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Again, breaking news- an explosion at Washington D.C. bank, killing a possible 24 hostages and an unknown number of law enforcement agents." The news reporter says as her cameraman takes footage of the bank before coming back to her. "I am Miranda King, and I will be keeping you updated."

Rossi having turned around walks back toward Strauss. The older blonde woman was staring at the bank in shock.

"What is going on here? You didn't profile this as a suicide mission." Strauss asks looking toward the worn down man.

"Because it wasn't. They'd never kill themselves." He replies looking at her.

"What the hell do you call that, then? They didn't improvise a way out." Strauss asks pointing to the slowly crumbling bank, just as Reid and Hotch come out of the bank.

"Morgan found an underground tunnel leading out of the bank inside of the vault. That is why she kept going in there." Hotch says as they reach them.

"Hotchner where is my daughter!" Elizabeth Prentiss yells leaving the control center.

"Ambassador, all we know right now is your daughter and Will were not in the bank when the explosion happened. We are going to find them." He says getting a nod from Elizabeth before she pulls out her phone and walks away.

"They've had an exit strategy in place." Reid says looking toward Rossi.

"You don't learn explosives overnight." He says looking at the younger agent.

"We're looking for signatures on the bombs." Reid replies as Hotch walks off to talk with members of the bomb squad and SWAT team.

"I need every fragment of every device that you can find, no matter how small or destroyed it looks.

I also need eyes on every angle in, out, and around the bank." Hotch says looking at the chiefs of both teams.

"You have photos of the suspects." Agent Green asks.

"Yes. My tech analyst has sent them to you. We're going to continue to cross-check those against international connections." Hotch says before walking to the control center.

Entering the control center he walks straight over to Garcia. "Do you have a positive I.D. on the woman yet?"

"No. Not yet sir." Garcia says before they all leave the Control Center.

"Where's Homeland Security? We need more agents." Hotch asks looking around the chaos.

"They just got here." Strauss says before walking off to talk to the commander of Homeland Security.

Rossi goes to say something to Hotch just as his phone rings.

"No, it's bad, but I'm all right... Yeah, just don't come into the city... And can you take Jack on the bike ride today?... Right...And can you put him on?... Hey, buddy, listen, um, I gotta work, so Beth's gonna take you on the bike ride, okay?... All right, I'll see you later..." He says before hanging up the phone and looking at Rossi. "Can you keep the media busy?"

"Is that all?" He asks looking at Hotch.

"For now." Hotch replies putting his phone in his pocket.

"Yeah. I can do that." Rossi replies still looking at Hotch.

"You all right." He asks when he notices Rossi still looking at him.

"Do me a favor. Have that ear looked at." Rossi states nodding toward the blood running down Hotch's neck before walking off to deal with the media.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Standing in front of the media Rossi listens to some of their questions giving them quick answers, a few fully catching his attention.

"Is this the work of a terrorist cell?" A tall brunette reporter asks.

"We do not believe that they are part of any terrorist cells. The bank heists point to them being independent anarchists with homicidal tendencies." He replies before moving onto the next question, this time a blonde male standing near the front.

"Do you consider them serial killers?" He asks looking at Rossi.

"What was that?" Rossi asks having not fully heard him.

"Are they serial killers?" The man asks again.

"Yes. Without a doubt, the suspects are serial killers." He replies before seeing Hotch wave him away. "Now if you'll excuse me I am needed." He says before walking away.

Over by the Control Center; Garcia, Strauss, and Reid talk to the homeland agents along with SWAT and a few police officers.

"As Agent Hotchner told you, they want you to admire them." Erin Strauss says looking at all of the agents in front of her.

"Leaving the cameras on was their way to brag about how much fear they were creating." Garcia says taking over before looking towards Reid.

"We need to know what happened, specifically the unsubs' behavior in the minutes leading up to the blast." Reid says just as Hotch and Rossi walk over to join them.

The people in front of them all seem to be taking down notes or just nodding along. Some were looking around at all of the chaos, bodies being brought out of the bank, paramedics caring for the wounded, and other officers keeping onlookers back.

"You'll be interviewing the survivors." Hotch says walking up to the group.

"They'll be in various stages of shock, but any information you might get could be the key to apprehending these suspects." Rossi says looking around at all of the city officials in front of him.

"Agent Hotchner has compiled a series of questions for you to ask them." Strauss says before looking to Garcia.

"These questions are on your phones now. Thank you." Garcia says touching a button on the tablet she has in her hand.

The other agents and officers nod in thanks before taking off toward survivors, to ask them the questions. Everyone but Reid and Garcia leave the area of the Control Center.

"You're all right." A familiar voice says causing Garcia to turn around and see her ex Kevin Lynch.

"What are you doing here? It isn't safe." She says as he reaches her, they may not be together but they were still friends.

"I didn't want you to be alone." Kevin says wrapping his arms around her in a friendly hug.

"I'm not. You know, they separate the President and the Vice President at times like this." She says after they pull back from the hug, not noticing as Reid slips inside the Control Center to give them some privacy.

"What are you comparing us to POTUS?" Kevin says with a chuckle as he looks at his friend.

"I'm saying that you should be at Quantico running point." Garcia replies as they walk into the Control Center.

Reid stays quiet as he looks over the city map, trying to figure out where the unsubs could have disappeared to.

"Well, I'm here right now. What can I do? "Kevin asks as he takes a seat in one of the chairs near the computers.

"I need to analyze every frame of this video." She replies quickly typing a few things on her laptop.

"Okay." Kevin says as he pulls out his own computer equipment.

"Morgan and JJ said that the blast created a hole between the underground vaults and these tunnels.

You know, most of these older banks are made of granite or limestone for longevity." Reid says still looking at the map, just as the other three agents enter the Control Center.

"So she knew to use a combination of C-4 and Semtex to open her escape route." Rossi says as he leans against one of the walls.

"The tunnels let out at multiple points running west." Reid replies looking back at the other agents.

"She could still be underground." Hotch replies as it finally clicks.

"This is what she does. She probably waited till the last minute to exit." Strauss says as she also comes to the same conclusion.

"She wants to see all this chaos." Rossi states.

"We need to find the tunnel exit closest to the bank." Reid says talking to Garcia.

At that Garcia pulls up a visual of what they need causing the team to surround her and Kevin. As they look at the visual Reid tells Garcia to stop, before he points to an area on the visual.

"Looks like its two blocks here, just outside the perimeter." He says before looking back at the others.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Morgan and JJ were walking through the underground tunnel quietly when they saw two opposite tunnels.

"If this one's parallel to some Metro tunnel, there's a good chance it branches off." Morgan says looking to the blonde, suddenly feeling bad for her.

"All right, then we split up." She says looking back at him.

"Unless it's a trick." He replies standing in front of one of the tunnels.

"Well, then we're screwed." She replies standing in front of the other.

"I know." Morgan says sighing as he runs a hand over his head.

They smile at each other before splitting up to go down the opposite tunnel. As Morgan exits the tunnel he finds a door reaching to an alleyway, seeing JJ there as well he looks around and sees a door on the opposite building. Looking back at JJ he notices she is holding something, and walks over to her.

"What you got?" He asks stopping next to her.

"Will always says, if you can, you leave a bread crumb." JJ says as she looks down at the wallet in her hands, she knew it was Will's because he had a picture of Emily, Henry, him, and JJ at Christmas time inside it.

"Okay, so he was here and clearheaded enough to leave us a clue." Morgan says as he finally gets JJ to look up.

"They shot him, Morgan." She says tears in her eyes as she looks up at the darker man.

"They shot Emily too JJ." He replies causing her to flinch back at his words.

It felt as if her world was crumbling apart, right now all she had left was Henry and the team. "Why would they take them?" She whispers looking back down.

"JJ, I don't know, but we didn't see any blood down there and they are not here. Both are good signs." Morgan replies as he pulls her into a hug.

"Yeah, but they have both Will and Emily, God only knows where or why." JJ says as she hugs him back before pulling away. "How's that good?"

"We will find them both Jayje. Come on we should tell the team what we found." He says before looking where they are standing and noticing it is right next to a parking garage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Will has his arm wrapped around Emily as he sits in the middle, the brunette wasn't doing anything but staring out the window as the two people in front argued.

"What the hell is that? You're recording it? I'm talking to you, Izzy! You planned this whole thing.

You didn't tell us any of it. You set us up. You killed my brother." Chris yells as he continues to drive away from the scene.

"No, that would be him." Izzy replies as she points the phone's camera towards Will.

Will just glares at her silently, looking toward Emily when she shifts slightly trying to keep from crying out. Emily holds onto the wound on her stomach as it bleeds again.

"How do I know he isn't your partner? Why would I work with this guy? Why would you do any of this?

FBI said you got somebody else." Chris growls out, taking a back road to avoid road blocks.

"You sound jealous." Izzy says smiling as she turns the phone towards Chris.

"Who is it? Put that away." He says pushing the camera away from his face.

"This isn't about revenge, it's about survival. If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm your only way out of this mess. All right." She replies looking out the window after putting the phone down.

"Let me kill them so we can get on with it." Chris says glancing towards them as they drive behind buildings.

"We need them." Is all she says in reply.

"For what?" He asks looking back to the road.

"Leverage. We have to patch them up." Izzy says with a grin upon seeing an ambulance up ahead.

Will looks towards the front at that, not realizing Emily is losing consciousness do to the new round of blood loss.

"What, are you gonna walk them into an E.R.?" Chris asks sarcastically.

"No look. Pull up right here." She says getting out when he does as he was told. "Alright Detective, let's go." She says pulling him from the vehicle causing Emily's eyes to open again.

They walk to the paramedic followed by Chris, leaving Emily in the locked car as she starts to close her eyes once again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aaron Hotchner sighs as he walks around the Control Center; they were missing two agents and didn't have anything to go on.

"JJ and Morgan said the unsubs were in an alley northwest of the perimeter." He says walking over to Garcia.

"Yeah, this footage confirms it." She says pulling up a live feed of a black SUV pulling away from where JJ and Morgan are after the explosion. After a few minutes of freezing the image and rearranging it she gets it blown up enough to see the inside. "Okay, I can see two figures in the car."

"Please tell me it is Will and Emily." Rossi says walking up to stand with Hotch.

"See how she's turned." Garcia says pointing to the image.

"It's like she's keeping an eye on someone in the back." Reid says looking at the picture.

"Does this mean Will and Emily are in the car?" Strauss asks looking at the screen.

"There's somebody back there." Kevin says scooting over near Garcia as he pulls up a second image zoomed onto the back of the vehicle.

"What's the license plate?" Hotch asks looking at Kevin.

"That's weird. They're government tags." Kevin replies sharing a look with Garcia.

"Federal or district?" Strauss asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"Federal." Garcia says as both she and Kevin turn to face the team.

"Well, they're either stolen or forged." Kevin says after a couple of seconds.

Sighing each member of the team tries to think about what is going to happen, where the unsubs could be going. Turning away for a second Reid thinks of something and walks over to the map once again. Hotch's phone goes off and he walks over to a corner in the Control Center before answering. After a few minutes of speaking he hangs up the phone and walks back to the team.

"Who the hell are these people?" Rossi asks no one in particular.

"They set up roadblocks in the district from 66 to Dulles." Hotch says as he reaches them.

"So we're looking for a black SUV with its sirens on." Strauss says looking at him, this day just kept getting crazier.

"That's gonna stand out." Reid says not turning from the map.

The door to the Control Center opens revealing JJ and Morgan. The blonde entering first and handing something to Hotch.

"Will's with them. I found his wallet." She says as he looks at the wallet.

"It benefits them to keep Will alive. But what about Emily?" Rossi says looking at both agents that have entered.

They talk for a few more minutes trying to figure out a few things, Reid still standing over by the maps and drawing on them. Hotch fills JJ and Morgan in on what they have recently found out before Morgan comes up with an idea.

"They must have a safe house set up. Whoever their outside man is, that's where they're heading now." Morgan says catching everyone's attention.

"But where? What's their end game? There's no logical reason." Rossi asks as everyone walks back to where Morgan is standing by Garcia.

"They want to create panic." JJ says before looking to Reid as he speaks.

"She's struck all over the world, which says she might not be American, but her ideology certainly speaks to Washington." He says trying to come up with a logical reason for why D.C.

"Whatever point she and her partner are making, it's important that D.C.'s the setting." As soon as Hotch says that, Reid walks back over to the maps.

"The brothers were from Philadelphia." He says as he puts a red marker on the area he is talking about.

"The other partner might be homegrown as well." The darker man says coming to the same conclusion he knows Reid has come to.

Before anyone else can say anything Hotch's phone beeps with a message. "Homeland's sending over a list of possibilities." He says looking up.

"They're not on anyone's list." Garcia says looking at her boss.

"Then how do we find them?" Kevin asks looking at the blonde tech analyst.

"We find the common denominators between all 14 robberies and we go from there." Hotch says sighing, they weren't getting anywhere.

"So she's our only answer." Morgan asks running a hand over his head, he really hopes Emily is alright.

"For now." Hotch says before pulling out his phone again. "I'll call Easter at Interpol again. Now that there's been an explosion, he might have some ideas." He says before leaving the Control Center and hitting call.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. Is your team all right? Is Emily alright?" The Brit asks as soon as he answers the phone.

"No. Another one of our own was taken hostage during the escape. We think they may have Emily as well." Hotch says running a hand over his face.

"They made it out of that?" Clyde asks in shock.

"Yes. In a stolen government vehicle." The dark haired man replies looking around at the chaos surrounding him.

"Ah." Clyde mumbles, remembering something that had a similar M.O

"You've seen that before?" Hotch asks trying to keep the hope out of his voice.

"Yes I have, Scotland Yard '04. A sedan was stolen from the impound lot. Security footage verified it was a woman, even though she was never caught. But they found the car. She left behind some fake I.

D.'s and weapons, and that's where she got her moniker, Lady X." The Brit says smiling at one of his flight attendants, as she refills his glass.

"Anything else?" He asks his hope growing; maybe they could get both of their people back alive.

"Everybody figured with that arsenal and her ability to evade, she was trained, probably an assassin. Two days later an ambassador was killed. Shot in the stomach. The question is what assassin doesn't go for the kill shot?" Clyde says looking out the window of his jet; the flight was taking longer than he had hoped.

"This one. She's sadistic." Hotch says noting the type of kill method.

"Fits your profile, I take it." If this was helping then hopefully he would have a chance to ask Emily to take over Interpol that was the only reason he was on this flight.

"It's gotta be the same woman. She killed at each robbery. The banks were simply a means to fund today's explosion." Hotch says as soon as everything begins to click.

"Hmm." Clyde hums as a way to get Hotch to continue his train of thoughts.

"Even if she wears wigs, she doesn't mind showing her face, because she knows we won't find it.

We've only got one other thing to go on- what she left behind. What about Chad? Is there any connection?" Hotch says quickly continuing what he was saying.

"No, no, nothing yet. But don't worry Agent Hotchner I will call you back when I have news." The Brit says before hanging up the phone.

Hotch sighs before walking back into the Control Center, upon entering he sees everyone is quiet and watching Morgan as the darker man talks on the phone.

"Yeah, I will... All right... Yeah, I got it." Morgan sighs before looking at Hotch. "That was the lab. The bombs were made using Semtex and C-4 like we thought. Red, blue, and yellow wires in each, old cell phone used as a detonator."

"How old is the phone?" Hotch asks as the others gather around the table in the Control Center.

"Ten years." Morgan replies.

"That's specific and rare." Rossi states looking at the darker man in shock.

"Ridiculously." Morgan says in agreement.

"Well, has anyone seen it before?" Hotch asks looking to Garcia.

"It was last seen in a number of bombings in Chad." The blonde tech analyst says after a couple of minutes.

"For a signature that specific, they must have been there to learn it." Reid says moving away from the maps.

"Did Easter have any insight?" the darker man asks turning to look at Hotch.

"A woman they called Lady X stole a sedan from Scotland Yard 8 years ago. The investigation concluded she was a trained assassin." Hotch says looking at each member of his team.

"So Lady X and Queen of Diamonds is the same person?" Strauss asks as the puzzle begins to unfold.

"It sounds like it." JJ says looking at the section chief.

"Garcia, look at assassination attempts around the civil unrest in Chad." Hotch says looking to the tech analyst after receiving a nod he looks back to the team. "If she was a hired gun, she was likely taking orders from someone."

"Maybe she's still working for the same guy now and he's still pulling the strings." The youngest agent says as he rubs his wrists.

"Or maybe she's found her equal." Morgan says, he quickly moves over to what they dubbed their victimology and started writing things as he spoke. "Their obsession with killing and domination has culminated in what we've seen today." He says before turning back to the team.

"Getting off on the disaster they've created." Rossi says running a hand through his hair.

"Classic symphorphiliacs." Reid states causing a realization to go over the group.

"Then this isn't over." JJ says worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"No. Far from it." Hotch replies as they all sit down at the table, staring silently at the board.

"Now that they've gotten away with this, where are they gonna strike next?" Morgan asks the one question they were all avoiding.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Walking up to the ambulance Izzy takes note of both paramedics, seeing that they both have bags she nods at Chris letting him know he can take the second to Emily.

"Morning." She says walking up to the male paramedic.

"Yeah?" The blonde asks turning to look at Izzy, not seeing his partner walk off with Chris taking her own bag.

"We need help." She says pointing to Will's arm.

Will has to bite his tongue to keep from getting anyone killed.

"Oh, is that a gunshot?" the paramedic asks looking at Will's arm.

"Obviously." Izzy replies sarcastically.

"He's gonna need fluids. There's a hospital-" he says looking back to Izzy.

"There's no time. Fix him." She replies pulling her gun on the paramedic.

The blonde is quick to grab his bag and start working on Will's arm cleaning and re-bandaging the wound. After a few minutes Chris walks back over with the female paramedic, the blonde finishing his work on Will. When the male is done fixing Will up Izzy shoots both paramedics in the stomach and walks back to the SUV with Will and Chris, a gun pointed at Will the entire time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the control center Garcia gasps catching everyone's attention; she had been trolling the street cams when she came across what happened with the paramedics.

"Will's definitely with them and it looks like he can move without a problem." She says causing the team to quickly walk over to her.

"Cameras caught everything?" Hotch asks stepping up behind the blonde tech analyst.

"Yeah. The woman killed the medics." She says staring at the screen.

"Hey, at least Will's okay." Rossi says putting a hand on JJ's shoulder.

"Yeah, for now." The blonde mumbles looking at the screen.

"Wait I didn't see Emily." Morgan says, his heart jumping to his throat as he realizes this.

At those words JJ's breath catches in her throat, causing Rossi to rub her back thinking she was worried about her best friend. Not her and Will's ex-girlfriend.

"The other medic followed the male partner with a bag, so maybe she is in the vehicle." Kevin says pointing at Chris and a female paramedic leaving the camera's range.

"I hope she is." The darker man whispers.

"Did they leave in the same vehicle?" Hotch asks both tech analysts.

"Yeah, but it's been an hour since the explosion." Kevin says fixing his glasses as he goes back to typing on his computer.

"Why haven't they left the city?" Strauss asks in confusion.

"The next attack could be here." Rossi says as the realization hits the entire group.

After a couple of minutes of silence Kevin looks away from his computer and then over to Garcia's. Looking at it for a few minutes he looks back at his again, this catches everyone's attention.

"Kevin, what have you got?" Hotch asks looking at the brunette tech analyst.

"I was just going through the feed again. They did that on purpose, right? And you saw everything until they had Will." He asks looking at the team.

"Yes. After they got Will and shot him the feed went off." JJ says trying to hold back her aggravation.

"Well, they made a mistake. Leaving the cameras on gave us much more information than they realized." Kevin says as he types something on his laptop.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asks looking at the other computer whiz.

"What time did the 911 text come in?" Kevin asks ignoring the irrelevant question.

"Around ten something." Garcia says looking to her friend.

"The bank opened at nine." Kevin states as he continues typing, trying to find something they may have missed at the time. "Let's go back to the beginning." He says looking at Garcia.

"I need you both on this." Hotch says before signaling the team to walk back over to the table to discuss their plans of action.

"Yes, sir." Both techs reply quickly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Will looks over at Emily as the brunette looks back to him, smiling softly he reaches for her hand. Grabbing his hand she squeezes gently, wishing she knew what to say.

"It'll be okay." Will mouths causing her to nod before she looks out the window again not letting go of his hand.

"He said he'd call by now." Izzy says becoming aggravated before her phone rings. "Hey... Yeah... Got it."

"That was fast." Chris says looking over at her as he parks the car in an alleyway.

"Change in location. Get back on Pennsylvania Av." Izzy says in reply.

This catches both Will and Emily's attention, they realized that they were going back towards the bank.

"I'm not going anywhere till you tell me the plan." Chris states causing Izzy to lift her gun, "What are you doing?" before he can do anything he has a bullet in his head.

"He talks too much." Izzy says looking back at Emily and Will. "Go ahead, officer, get him out." Izzy says looking at Will.

"And do what, just leave him here?" Will asks climbing out of the car, and opening the door to the driver's side.

"Yes, please. Sorry for the mess." Izzy replies.

Sighing Will pulls Chris' dead body out of the car and laying it on the ground. Emily watches from the back her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. When he is done Will looks to Emily and then Izzy.

"Go ahead. Drive." Izzy says signaling Will to get in and drive.

Getting in Will closes his door, glancing back at Emily in the rearview mirror as he starts driving back toward Pennsylvania Av.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a little bit of researching through the feed Kevin calls everyone back over to him and Garcia, both having different portions of the live feed on their computers.

"The explosion was a distraction so they could escape." He says after they reach him. "Watch." He plays the part where Emily is shot, the man next to her that isn't Sean unflinching. Pausing it he looks back at them, He says before pointing at Garcia to show what she has.

"Allow me to fast-forward. All right, here's where Chris started shooting hostages. The fella next to him didn't even flinch. Doesn't even break a sweat. His name is Matthew Downs and he's ex-military. History shows dishonorable discharge from USMC in '04." She says looking at the others.

"Okay, do me a favor. Keep going. To where Will walks in. Okay, now watch him. And then look at her." Rossi says looking at the screen.

"Her partner was in there the whole time, just not in the way that we thought." JJ says as soon as she notices, where Izzy looks.

"They shot this whole thing like a home movie." Morgan says, needing to look away from the screen because of all the blood surrounding Emily.

"He could have been killed." Strauss says after the feed is turned off again.

"No, she wouldn't let that happen." Rossi says leaning against a wall once again.

"What the hell are they doing?" Morgan asks, this was really getting to him now.

"It's all part of their plan." Hotch says before looking at JJ and Morgan. "Do me a favor go out and ask a few questions then come back." He says.

Nodding JJ, walks out of the Control Center followed by Morgan as they go to see if they can find Matthew.

"They've created scenarios that are practically impossible to survive. When they make it, it's the ultimate high." Reid says as he suddenly realizes something.

"Like an adrenaline junkie." Rossi states looking at Reid.

Hotch walks over to Garcia and Kevin, "Do whatever you two can and find me Will and Emily. No matter what it takes. You have my permission." He says.

"Mine too. I will deal with the director." Strauss says ignoring the incredulous looks the team gives her.

Nodding Kevin and Garcia quickly begin typing on their laptops searching for anything and everything. A few minutes later JJ and Morgan walk back into the Control Center, Morgan shaking with anger.

"Nobody can find Matthew Downs." Morgan grounds out crossing his arms.

"EMT said that he helped them, and then he disappeared." JJ says trying to fight her tears back, she needed to be strong for when they found Will and Emily.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Will pulls up where Izzy tells him, glancing to the back as the back passenger door opens revealing Matthew Downs. Looking to Emily he sees her sit up straighter and tighten her hold on her stomach.

"Hi, Will and Emily." Matthew says grinning before leaning around the passenger seat and kissing Izzy.

"You see that? I want to do it again." Izzy says after they pull back.

"We will." He says before looking at Will. "Drive."

Will looks at him in confusion, "I don't know where you want me to drive."

"Well to your home of course. You know the way." Izzy says sharing a grin with Matthew. "Now. Drive." She says glaring at him.

The whole way to his house Will is tense; Emily is clenching her fists so tightly that her knuckles are turning white. Izzy and Matthew tell them the plan as they continue driving, pulling up out front Will watches as Henry and Sarah play tag with Lindsay watching them.

"See you later?" Matthew asks looking at Izzy.

"You better." She says before looking at Will. "Come on, officer." She says opening the passenger door.

"He's a detective." Emily says glaring at the other brunette.

"I'm sorry, bitch." Izzy mumbles as she walks away from the car with Will.

Matthew quickly climbs into the passenger seat keeping an eye on Emily while also staying hidden. Opening the gate Will walks into the front yard with Izzy following him.

"You better play nice, just like we talked about." She whispers in her ear as they walk through the gate.

"Close the gate." He replies keeping his attention on his son.

Looking up from where he is sitting on the porch after running around with Sarah, Henry grins and stands up running to Will.

"Daddy!" the little blonde yells running at Will with his arms up.

"Hey, pal." Will grunts out painfully as he picks Henry up.

"Hey, Will." Lindsay says walking over to him with Sarah by her side.

"Thanks for taking care of the little man." Will says smiling at the other blonde woman. "Let me put you down while I talk to Miss Lindsay."

"Okay, daddy." Henry says after Will puts him down he runs over to play with Sarah again.

"How are you?" The blonde woman asks looking at Will.

"You haven't been watching the news?" He asks avoiding looking at Izzy, as he feels her tense up behind him.

"I heard about what happened, but no, I didn't want the kids to see it. You guys working the case?" Lindsay asks glancing at Izzy before looking back at Will, she had a suspicion something was off about the woman.

"In shifts, yeah." Will says smiling at the blonde.

"Okay, well, if you need Henry to stay, it's no problem." She responds glancing toward Henry and Sarah before looking to Will again.

"Well, uh—"Will says not knowing what to say, before he is cut off by Izzy.

"I'm Izzy, Will's cousin." Izzy cuts in with a fake southern accent.

"Oh, hi. I'm Lindsay." The blonde says not really trusting Izzy.

"Nice to meet you." The brunette replies taking her eyes off of the blonde and looking toward Will.

"She just-she just flew in. She's gonna take care of him, so it's all good." The Cajun says smiling reassuringly at Lindsay.

"All right, well, if you need anything, let me know. Okay." Lindsay says looking toward Izzy.

"Sure thing." Izzy replies as Will gets Henry.

They start walking towards Will's house when the blonde calls after them, this causes Izzy to tense as Will turns back towards Lindsay.

"Hey, Will. Get some sleep. You look like hell." She says with a worried smile.

Laughing Will sends her one last smile before he lets Izzy into his house. He carries Henry into the playroom where there is a changing table and changes his pull up before putting him down to play.

"He's still in diapers? I don't really do those." Izzy says with a disgusted look on her face.

"You touch my kid, I swear to God I'll kill you." He grounds out glaring at the brunette.

"I already told you, you touch me; he kills her, then you, and then his mother." She taunts touching his chest. "Do you really want to do that to your kid, be the reason he's an orphan?" she whispers backing away just as Henry runs up to them with cars.

"Daddy, let's play." The little blonde says holding a red car out to his father.

"Daddy can't play right now. I gotta go to work. But this is, uh- Izzy." He says kneeling down next to his son.

"Izzy." Henry repeats looking at the tall brunette.

"Can you say hi to Izzy?" The Cajun asks softly smiling at his son despite what was going on.

"Hi, Izzy." He says shyly waving at the brunette who smiles fakely and waves back.

"She's gonna stay with you till mama comes home, okay?" Will says getting his son's attention again.

"Okay." Henry says smiling at his father before getting distracted with his cars.

"Hey. I love you." Will says lifting Henry's head up to look him in the eyes.

"I love you." The little blonde boy whispers back giving Will a slobbery kiss.

"Come here. It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok. All right. I love you. Go play back there." Will whispers hugging his son to him before letting him go play with his toys.

Standing up Will sends Izzy a glare before leaving the building and getting in the black SUV, looking in the rearview he sees Emily looking out the window forcing herself to stay awake. Starting the vehicle he starts driving where Matthew instructs him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The team was sitting in the Control Center still talking about their plans, while Garcia and Kevin continued their search for any and all information they can find.

"We know that Will thought Matthew was a hostage." Hotch says looking at the rest of the team.

"Of course Will thought Matthew was a hostage." JJ says angrily crossing her arms.

"Why wouldn't he? There's a good chance Will tried to help him out." The dark and muscular man says looking at JJ.

"He told him when to go for the doors or offered to be a hostage to save the others." Rossi states as he realizes something.

"I'm sure he did." the blonde grumbles glaring at her team members.

"Well, there's a flipside to this. This guy could have gotten into Will's head." Morgan says causing JJ to glare at him even more.

"Is there anything you want to tell your family in case you don't make it?" Reid asks as if he is the unsub.

"You think Will told them about JJ and Henry?" Strauss asks almost as if the blonde agent wasn't in the room.

"Unknowingly." Hotch answers before looking at JJ. "Alright, JJ take Rossi and pick Henry up just to be on the safe side. We can handle it from here." He says sympathetically.

"Yes sir." She says standing up and leaving followed by Rossi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

As he is driving Will continues glancing in the rearview mirror to keep an eye on Emily. Turning down a road he tries not to anger Matthew, not wanting anything to happen to Emily, JJ, or Henry.

"Hey, check it out, Will." Matthew says pulling out a fake police badge. "Mine looks almost as good as yours, huh? I wasn't sure if I was gonna need you at all, but this way, it's more fun." he says grinning at the other man.

"What do you want?" Will sighs out glancing over at the dark haired man.

"Well, it's simple. You do everything I tell you or Izzy kills your boy and I kill both of your women. There is no way out. Let's play the part where you're the hero. Today's not the day for that, Will. Come on, we're late." Matthew says grinning as he points his gun at Emily.

Emily glares at the man but stays silently, her minds was running a thousand miles a minute as she tried to figure out what was going on. Will sighs and continues driving to the train station, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles are turning white.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

David Rossi glances over at JJ as she continues searching through the wallet in her hands, like she was looking for something.

"What's wrong?" He asks calmly hoping not to upset her.

"Will's license is gone. They know where we live." The blonde replies her voice tight with held in emotion.

They continue driving Rossi slowly speeding up, glancing over at her again he sighs. "Don't do that." he says.

"What?" She asks turning her blue eyes to him in confusion.

"Go all quiet." the older man says turning down another road.

"What am I supposed to do?" JJ asks trying not to raise her voice.

"Yell." Rossi says plainly shrugging his shoulders.

"I can't." She whispers looking out the window.

"You can't blame yourself." He says reaching over and squeezing her shoulder before grabbing the steering wheel again.

"Want to bet? I should have never left Henry today." The blonde replies self-deprecatingly.

They are silent for a few more moments as Rossi turns on the sirens to get them to JJ's faster.

"You were doing your job." He says driving around a car that was going to slow for his liking.

"I'm a mom." JJ says not even looking at him as she continues to stare out the window.

"And a federal agent." The older man replies glancing over at her, seeing her tense he looks back to the road.

"I'm a mom first." She grounds out glaring at the Italian man.

"Who had no possible way of knowing how this thing would go." He says calmly turning off the siren as they start getting closer to JJ and Will's.

"We made this deal, Will and I." She says causing Rossi to glance at her again. "That Henry would never be alone without either of us. I broke that." the guilt in her voice breaking Rossi's heart.

"He'll forgive you." He says smiling reassuringly at JJ just as they pull up across the street.

They sit there quietly for a few minutes before JJ notices Lindsay doesn't have Henry. Her heart stops as she pulls out her phone and calls the woman, when the woman doesn't answer and continues playing with her little girl JJ looks at Rossi. Noting the panic in her eyes Rossi turns off the car.

"She doesn't have her cell. Lindsay would never take her eyes off Henry like this." JJ says her mind rushing as she puts her phone down. "They must have him." She says quickly opening her door.

"Wait. We need a distraction." Rossi says grabbing the blonde's arm.

Izzy sits at the kitchen table watching Henry draw, she really hoped time would move faster so her and Matthew could be on their way to Chad.

"I thirsty." Henry says looking up at the brunette.

"You need to draw it." She replies not looking at the kid. "Ring around the rosy pocketful of posies ashes, ashes we all fall down." she sings quietly while the blonde draws.

"You're silly. Can we play hide-and-seek?" He asks as he continues to draw.

"In a minute." She says before noticing his pout. "Come here." when Henry walks over to her she picks him up and puts him on her lap. "My grandfather's name was Henry. He had blond hair just like you. He was a scary man." She says running her fingers through his hair.

"Why?" He asks looking up at her with wide baby blue eyes.

"Let me tell you a story." She replies.

As she tells him the story she almost smiles at how fascinated the boy is. Then she remembers what her mission is and puts him down.

"Go finish drawing." Izzy says coldly.

Henry climbs back on his chair and begins drawing again. Hearing a noise outside Izzy stands up and walks over to the curtain in the other room, looking out she notices a man walking over to the blonde woman from earlier. Watching as he takes the blonde and little girl inside, as soon as they are out of sight she walks back to the kitchen and sees that Henry is no longer in the chair. Walking over to the pantry she opens the door, thinking the little boy is playing hide-and-seek. Looking to the right of her she sees a blonde with a gun, earing the sound of a gun being cocked she tenses.

"Turn around." JJ growls out aiming her gun at the brunette.

Grinning Izzy turns around slowly putting her hands up.

"Mommy!" They both hear causing Izzy to turn around and rush at JJ knocking the gun out of her hand.

JJ quickly moves shoving the dark haired woman towards a wall roughly. "Agh!" she yells. Before Izzy switches their positions shoving JJ into the opposite wall. Reaching out behind her JJ grabs a vase and breaks it against Izzy's head causing the brunette to fall to the ground. Standing a little bit away from the now down brunette, JJ is quick to rush after her when she stands and runs to the kitchen table. Izzy drops her gun as JJ begins to choke her with the purse, slamming them into a few walls Izzy groans before seeing Henry in the hallway. Having followed the brunette, JJ groans as she is shoved before looking up and seeing her son.

"Henry!" She yells in an authoritative tone causing the boy to run back into his parent's room and hide in the closet.

Izzy gets her hands on her gun and turn to point it at JJ, with her quick reflexes to show she grabs Izzy's wrist to release the clip and then cocks it to remove the already ready bullet. Knocking JJ away from her, Izzy stands up and runs after Henry. Managing to grab onto the closet door before she is thrown backwards, keeping her balance she goes to hit JJ only for a roundhouse kick that knocks her down. Neither woman notices as Rossi is walking slowly towards the room his gun drawn. Upon reaching the room Rossi quickly kneels down and cuffs Izzy's wrists.

"Mommy." Henry's small voice comes from the closet causing her to quickly reach for the door.

"Come here." She whispers pulling her son into her arms as she falls to her knees holding him to her chest and breathing heavily.

Looking up at Rossi she smiles gratefully before glaring at the brunette woman. Izzy glares back at her before she is shoved out of the room and outside to a waiting police car. Picking Henry up she walks back outside and over to Lindsay.

"I am so sorry." Lindsay says once JJ is in front of her.

"It's not your fault. She threatened Will." JJ lies, not knowing that is exactly what happened. "I need you to watch him again while we go save Emily and Will." she says the last part in a whisper.

"Of course." Lindsay replies with a kind smile.

"Henry, baby mommy has to go back to work. Okay. So I need you to stay here with Miss Lindsay." JJ says softly putting the boy down and looking into baby blues that match her own.

"Okay mommy. I love you." He says giving her a kiss and hug.

"I love you baby." She whispers smiling as he runs over to Sarah as if nothing had happened. "Thank you again." She says to Lindsay before quickly following Rossi to their SUV.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why are you doing this?" Will asks as he turns down a new road.

"Why am I doing this?" Matthew asks as if he is offended. "You ever been in combat?"

"No." The Cajun says in reply glancing into the rearview mirror and catching Emily's eye roll.

"But you think you know what happens to the souls of men?" The darker haired man asks glaring over at Will.

"I never said that." Will sighs looking out the window as the reach the train station.

"You have no idea." Matthew says hiding his gun and grabbing for his 'badge'.

"Soldiers don't come back and kill innocent people. You were sick before you ever went to war." Emily says from the back seat causing Matthew to turn and glare at her.

"You've never been. It wasn't the same after. They just cut you off, you know? Everyone. Your family. The Corps. The country. Goodbye. We used you. It's a betrayal. So what did I do? I found a new home." He growls out before turning and sitting just as they reach what looks like a checkpoint.

Rolling down his window Will looks at the officer, Emily making sure to position herself so they don't see her wounds.

"Detective." The officer says looking at the badges.

"You on lockdown?" Will asks looking around at the police cars.

"No. We're diverting all traffic. Official vehicles only." The man replies checking the car.

"We're just here to do a sweep." Matthew says before either of the other two in the car can.

"Yes, sir. Go on through." The officer says signaling for them to be let through.

Parking the car behind the building Will gets out before helping Emily out. Both walk ahead of Matthew as he directs them on where to go. Walking up to a floor that is closed at the moment they look at him in shock as he opens his bag and pulls out a vest bomb.

"Alright Will, let's get your vest on." He says before putting it on Will grinning as Emily has to sit down from the dizziness she is feeling.

After the cavalier vest is on Will he ties him up to the chains and pole behind him before chaining Emily across the aisle from him. Once that is done he walks back over to Will and starts the bomb at twenty minutes. Grinning he walks back the way they came but stays inside the train station. As soon as he is gone Emily looks toward Will, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Emily baby you gotta stay awake for me." Will whispers to the hurt brunette.

"I'm trying." She whispers looking at him as her head drifts forward causing her to jump.

"Emily listen to me. JJ and I shouldn't have let you go like we did. When we get out of here we want to show you how much you mean to us Cher. You and that baby you are carrying are our world and we want you back with us. But I need your help getting free of this device." Will tells Emily looking in those chocolate brown eyes.

Emily starts struggling against the ropes holding her as she glares weakly at Will. "You say all of that now, but I know as soon as we are free you are going to leave me again. You don't love me!" She cries as she gets one arm free of the ropes but struggles with the other one her body becoming even weaker.

"No Cher that isn't true. We thought that by letting you go you wouldn't be sad anymore but we were so wrong you are even sadder than before. We love you Emily." Will says trying to keep her calm.

"I was only sad because ever since I came back you and JJ have been treating me differently. I love you so much but you left me. I tried so hard to be good enough for everyone: my mother, my father, Hotch, Strauss, the rest of the team, Henry, you and JJ. But I'm never good enough! Why am I not good enough?!" She says as tears blur her vision. "Why am I never good enough?"

"Emily baby. You are plenty good enough. We were the idiots that let you go. We were acting differently because we were scared to upset you and we weren't used to you being back after six months. Please baby just calm down and get free so you can help me and I can get us out of here." Will begs Emily to understand.

Emily looks into Will's eyes and sees the sincerity of his words. "I love you." she whispers as she starts struggling with the ropes once again.

"That's it baby. I love you too." Will encourages.

Getting her other arm free she looks back up at Will, smiling at him as she continues pulling at the ropes before slowly grabbing onto one of the bars behind her and starting to stand. All that was left in the ropes was her legs, she just had to step out of what was holding her there. Groaning in pain she stops and leans forward grabbing at her stomach with one hand and holding a pole with the other.

"I-I can't." She whispers hoarsely.

"Emily you are almost done just a little more." Will begs seeing time is ticking down fast on the timer.

Standing up straight once more Emily leans her weight on the pole she is holding and lifts her legs one at a time out of the ropes. Once she is fully out she walks a couple of steps toward Will, only to fall a few steps in front of him landing on her knees. Letting out a quiet scream from the pain she looks up at him panting from the exertion, the dizziness from early back once again. This time with a vengeance.

"Emily look here. Baby look at me." Will says to the brunette breathing heavily.

Emily looks up from her spot on the floor eyes glazed with tears. Will leans closer to her as much as his restraints will allow. Emily getting the idea leans closer to him and their lips meet, after what seems like forever to them.

Once the kiss is over Will pulls back and smiles at her. "Great job baby. Now I'm going to help you get this darn thing turned off." Will whispers.

Nodding her head she looks at the bomb strapped to Will, three minutes that's all she had. "I-I have my phone. S-should I call someone?" she asks having trouble focusing, and forgetting about the team for a moment.

"No there's no time. I'll help you through it." Will say trying to keep her focused.

Shaking her head to get rid of the cloud taking over her mind she looks up at him. "They don't know where we are. I have to call them. I-I have to protect you." she says pulling her phone out of her pocket and pressing speed dial.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The team was still talking in the Control Center while Garcia and Kevin searched for anything they could find on their computers.

"So why didn't they take all of the money?" Morgan asks suddenly realizing something about the robbery turned bombing.

"They were a man down and they had to get out in a hurry." Hotch says shaking off the darker man's theory.

"But for her, today was less about the money and more about the spectacle." Rossi says as he and JJ re-enter the Control Center.

The others look at them in shock, having thought they were with Henry. Not knowing that they had arrested Izzy yet.

"Everything they've said and done was for a reason." JJ says looking around at the team.

"But what doesn't make any sense is she switched the negotiation demand." Reid mumbles walking over to the map once again.

"Chris wanted to go to Switzerland. She changed it to Chad." Strauss states looking around the control center, finally understanding the dynamics of the team.

"They also requested a private plane, but no mention of a pilot." Kevin jumps in remembering that, from what Garcia told him.

"Guys, if you think about it, even the dates mean something." Morgan says walking over to the victimology board once again. "In 2004, while she was wreaking havoc abroad, he was dishonorably discharged. Then in 2008, they most likely met in Chad." He continues pointing out certain things on the board.

"And now this in 2012." Rossi says finally catching on.

"Okay, so is it a coincidence that those are all election years and they attacked D.C.?" Garcia asks looking towards the team after typing on her computer.

"Maybe this is a political statement." JJ says although not believing it herself.

"No. It's more personal than that." Hotch states running a hand through his dark hair.

"It's their story." Reid mumbles remembering something Emily once said to him.

"What?" Morgan asks looking at Reid in confusion.

"All of the details are a part of their story. Their timeline suggests they were both destructive before they met." The boy genius says looking around at the team trying to keep his excitement down.

"So we're talking about ex-military turning on their country." The Italian asks as if a light bulb went off in his head.

"It's rare, but soldiers become disenfranchised no matter what the nationality." Reid says agreeing glad somebody was catching on.

"And if he met someone like-minded at that time, there'd be no stopping them." Rossi finishes for him.

"So you're thinking they met during the civil unrest in Chad in '08." Hotch asks just to be sure.

"Yeah, and one or both of them are pilots." Reid replies running a hand through his long hair, making a mental note to get it cut when this is all over.

"So if Garcia concentrates on that region, specifically weapons running in and out of Libya, there's a good chance we'll find their paths crossed." Morgan says, causing Garcia to start typing away at her computer.

"Okay, multiple entries into Libya for a private pilot named Matthew Downs in '08, but I don't have her name." The blonde tech analyst says turning to look at the team.

"Well, because she had aliases. It's the only way to stay a ghost." Rossi says remembering when Emily became a ghost after the Doyle incident.

"Here's the thing- they are a couple. Regardless of what we believe of them, they will celebrate themselves and their connection." Morgan says running a hand over his head before speaking again. "Is there anything that happened on this date in Chad?" he asks causing Garcia to begin typing frantically once more, Kevin letting her do her thing.

"Oh, you are good, Derek Morgan. But this news is not. Yes, there were multiple explosions on this date in '08." She says smiling about the fact that they were finally getting somewhere.

"Where were the most casualties?" Hotch asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"At a church- no, no, a train." The blonde replies continuing her search.

"Semtex and C-4?" Morgan asks leaning against the desk.

"Yep. You hit the nail right on the head." She says turning to look at the team once again.

"Are trains still arriving at Union Station?" Rossi asks, everyone was filling with the hope that they weren't too late.

"Yes, but only the authorities are allowed in." Kevin says looking at what he pulled up on his computer.

"That's why they needed Will." JJ says tears filling her eyes causing her to blink, and fight them back.

"But still doesn't tell us why they needed Emily." Morgan says sighing. "They only needed one authority figure, but they took two-" He is cut off by the ring of a phone.

Everyone looks to Garcia as she answers the phone dropping her pen in shock.

"Hello?... Oh god Emily!... Stay on the phone gumdrop I am searching for your phone signal right now... Is Will with you?... Oh god... Do not worry we will be there I promise... I'm going to hang up now, I have the signal... I know... Stay strong gumdrop... They are headed your way now..." She says before hanging up the phone.

JJ looks at Garcia, her heart in her throat. "W-what is it?"

"They are both alive, no need to worry about that. Your issue is Will has a bomb strapped to his chest that is counting down the minutes. They are on a restricted area in Union Station. Hurry fast and bring back both of them." She says quickly sending them on their way.

The team gathers their gear and rushes off to the train station, Kevin and Garcia already alerting local authorities to what was going on. Arriving at the train station Hotch looks at his team.

"He's gonna want to stay close to watch." He says as they walk towards the train station entrance. "Rossi you are with Strauss, Reid you are with Morgan, and JJ you are with me. If you see or anything let us know." He says before they all split up.

"Proceed with caution to the nearest exit." A voice over the intercom says causing people to quickly make for the exit. "Please proceed with caution to the nearest exit. Thank you."

This causes Matthew to quickly start heading for an exit after locking eyes with an FBI agent.

"Hotch, I got the suspect going out the east wing." Morgan says as he and Reid take off in pursuit of the unsub.

"Copy." Hotch replies over the ear piece before he and JJ head for the restricted area.

As Reid and Morgan chase the unsub, the boy genius runs in front of an oncoming car. The car barely grazes him as the driver hits the breaks, but Reid still ends up injured falling to the ground.

"Keep going! I'm fine!" Reid yells standing up and following after Morgan slowly.

When Reid finally catches up he sees Matthew Downs and Morgan fighting over a gun, quickly pulling his gun he shoots Matthew in the side causing him to fall to the ground. Morgan smiles gratefully at Reid before cuffing Matthew.

"Go back to the train station I will wait here for an ambulance." Reid says feeling the pain in his leg.

Nodding Morgan takes off to the station, quickly meeting up with Rossi and Strauss before they head up the stairs behind JJ and Hotch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seeing the time on the bomb is going fast Will looks up at the brunette. "Emily, go get Henry. They're at the house."

"I'm not gonna leave you. Just give me a minute." She says becoming more aware as the clock continues to tick down.

"Just about all you got." He says with a nervous laugh.

_**1:00**_

"Okay, everything they did and said was about them." She mumbles to herself.

"Narcissists." Will supplies trying to hide his fear.

"Romantics." Emily replies looking at the dial pad of the phone.

_**0:56**_

"They met in 2008." She says typing it in.

They both jump when the bomb ticks and a red x appears on the area counting down.

"Oh, what are you doing? Seriously, Emily, go. Go." Will says grabbing her arms causing her to look at him.

"Okay, hold on. Chad." She says looking back at the phone and typing that in.

Another red x appears, only one more try left.

"Oh! Damn it." Will cries out.

_**0:41**_

"Okay, these are valentines for her, so a 4-letter word. Love, life, soul." She starts listing words that have only four letters.

_**0:24**_

"Izzy. Her name is Izzy." Will cries out clenching his fists against the ropes.

"I-z-z-y." Emily says as she types in the letters sighing in relief before beginning to panic again when the area that was counting down opens up.

_**0:16**_

"Oh! Oh, God!" The Cajun says closing his eyes before looking back up into chocolate brown.

"The story telling's in the details. Those wires mean something." She says trying to calm him down.

"Like what?" He asks trying not to yell at her.

_**0:04**_

"The colors of the flag of Chad. Red, yellow, and blue. Only one is different from the U.S. flag-yellow." She mumbles to herself, before pulling out a pair of tweezers out of nowhere and cutting the yellow wire.

_**0:03**_

_**0:02**_

"What do you think?" Will asks before seeing the timer has stopped. "Ohh! How did you do that?" He asks looking up at the brunette in amazement.

_**0:01**_

"I didn't overthink it." The brunette replies smiling before suddenly collapsing just as the team minus Reid reach them.


	7. How To Save A Life

**Summary- What happens when a member of the team is trapped in a bank? Will the team save them in time? Will they lose them for good? This is my own version of the season 7 two part finale. JJ/Will/Emily relationship. Don't like don't read.**

**A/N- Hey guys so I couldn't sleep and have been writing all night. Please don't kill me!**

**Chapter Six- How To Save A Life.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"She's crashing!" Is yelled throughout the OR causing the people in the gallery to watch on with tears in their eyes.

"Charge the paddles to a hundred!" A tall blonde doctor yells as she tries to save the woman dying on her table. "Clear!" the body jumps but no reaction.

In the gallery a blonde woman with blue eyes holds her boyfriend's hand while tears stream down her face. The boyfriend's arm was wrapped in a sling but it was all but forgotten as he wrapped his arms around her giving her the comfort she needs. That was their girl down on that table and he did not want to lose her again, not after they had left her and almost lost her right after.

A few seats down another brightly dressed blonde sits in between two men holding their hands as she tries, but fails to hold back her tears; one man wearing glasses tries to hold back his own emotions, but is slowly losing the fight. The other man, darker than the other holds her hand between both of his, gives it a kiss his eyes slowly fill with tears. That was his best friend on the table and he didn't want to lose her again.

A younger man sits on the top row, his long limbs curling up on the seat. Tears were rolling down his face as he watched what was going on in the OR. His thoughts were troubled because he had just reconciled with her and didn't want to lose her again. His anxiety was amped up and he was scratching at an old reminder of a darker time in his life. An Italian man stands off to the side his arms wrapped around an older blonde woman as they both watch with bated breath.

By the door a dark haired man watches with a taller and older brunette woman. Some would say that the man was showing no emotion, but those that knew him best saw the heartbreak and conflict being played out in his eyes. He thought about all the losses in his life and he didn't want to lose anymore. The woman watches as tears roll down her face realizing she may lose her daughter for good this time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**One hour earlier.**_

JJ runs forward before dropping on her knees in front of Will and beside Emily. "Oh god... I... What do I do?" she asks looking back at Hotch.

"Emily disarmed the bomb... Then she, she just collapsed." Will says staring at the brunette he had made a promise to.

Morgan was by JJ's side in a second lifting Emily's head up and laying it on his lap. This was not happening; she was going to wake up. Moving her into his arms, he cradles her before standing up and looking at the others.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Is all the darker man says.

Hotch nods as he and Rossi help Will stand before they all walk out of the train station. Morgan carries Emily to an ambulance running a hand over his head, after the paramedic takes her. Not even seconds after the paramedic straps her onto the gurney Will and JJ rush up.

"We want to ride with her." JJ says fighting her tears.

"I'm sorry ma'am but only one person can go with her." The red head says softly.

"Listen 'ere man that woman means the world to us. We are going with her. Plus I kinda need to go to the hospital." The Cujan says pointing at his bleeding shoulder.

The redhead sighs and allows them to enter the ambulance, stopping himself from telling JJ to sit on the other side with Will. Grabbing each of Emily's hands both JJ and Will share a look vowing to make it up to Emily once she is better. The drive to the hospital passed by in a blur but before they knew they were watching as Emily was taken by doctors.

"Thirty-Eight year old female, GSW to the right lower abdomen. Has lost a lot of blood and was out cold when we arrived at the scene." The redheaded paramedic says before the doctors take Emily into a triage room.

JJ and Will quickly follow after them only to be stopped by a female blonde doctor. "I'm sorry but you can't go in there."

"Please. That's our girlfriend, she's pregnant." JJ begs her blue eyes swirling with tears.

"I will do everything I can to help your girlfriend and baby. I am Doctor Madeline Sampson." The blonde says giving them a soft smile before walking into the triage room.

Will wraps his arms around JJ only to have another doctor walk over to him, just as Reid and the rest of the team. Reid on a gurney arguing with a doctor while the others enter right behind him.

"Sir, we need to check your leg." A female brunette doctor says.

Reid rolls his eyes looking over toward JJ and seeing her breaking down as Will is taken away as well. "Listen to me, I am fine. Given that the vehicle that hit me was going less than 20 miles per hour, the velocity and speed were too low for me to have anything other than a bad bruise, now let me off this gurney that's my friend in there." He says pointing towards the triage room JJ is still standing in front of.

Just then Hotch walks in and hears Reid arguing with the Doctor. "Reid let the doctor check you, then you can join us over here." He says using his unit chief voice.

Walking over to JJ he pulls her into a hug having noticed her and Will's reactions all day. "How long?" he whispers.

Pulling back the blue eyed blonde looks at him in confusion, not noticing as the rest of the team walks over with Emily's mom. "What?"

"How long have you and Will been with Emily?" He asks causing gasps to go around the group.

The only people who did not make sounds were Morgan and Elizabeth, JJ's eyes widen before she looks down. Before she can respond Reid limps over and hugs her.

"How long JJ?" Hotch asks once again.

"I um. Emily and I had been together almost six years, her, Will, and I almost five." She whispers not looking at the team.

Just then Will walks out of his exam room with a sling on his arm, walking over to them he wraps his good arm around JJ. Reid walks over and sits down quietly staring off into the distance, noticing this Hotch walks over and sits next to him. He knows the others are wrapped up in their own grief and they have a tendency to forget how Reid handles grief.

"How are you holding up?" He asks softly allowing his usual mask to fall down.

"We've only just gotten her back Hotch. I don't think I can handle another ten weeks of crying. How can we get her back only to lose her again? I can't think of any statistics for this. I don't know what to do." Reid whispers laying his head on Hotch's shoulder.

Shocked Hotch wraps his arm around Reid in a brotherly manner. "We just have to believe she will pull through." He whispers as the others walk over and sit.

In the triage room Dr. Sampson cuts open Emily's shirt, a few nurse's and interns helping her to check over the wound.

"Alright people, Thirty-Eight year old female, GSW to the right lower abdomen. Has lost a lot of blood and was out cold when paramedics arrived at the scene. What do we do, Greaco go." Sampson says referring to the small brunette to her left side.

"Umm, we assess the damage then we give her blood transfusions." Dalton Greaco says looking at his boss.

The door to the triage opens allowing a redhead to enter. "Dr. Sampson I was paged. What's the damage?"

"It doesn't look good Dr. Brooks. I called you down here because she is pregnant. We don't know how far a long." The blonde replies.

Suddenly Emily's body starts thrashing her back bending at odd angles. "She's having a seizure!" A blonde intern says.

"Roll her onto her left side! We need to get her up to the OR now!" Dr. Brooks yells before they quickly start pushing her hospital bed out of the triage room.

"I will follow behind you. I have to let her friends and family know." Dr. Sampson says before walking over to where they were sitting.

Quickly standing up Will and JJ walk over to the blonde doctor. "How is she? Where are you taking her?" Will asks quickly.

"It doesn't look good. We are taking her into surgery to assess the damage. Do any of you know her blood type?" Madeline asks softly.

"O negative." The entire team and Elizabeth say all at once.

"Okay thank you. You can watch from the gallery if you would like too." She says garnering nods.

They all quickly head to the OR Emily was taken to, Dr. Sampson letting them into the gallery before washing up and entering the operating room.

"It's a beautiful day to save lives." She says before the surgery begins.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Present**_

The doctors were working quickly to save Emily, and her baby With her flat lining they were trying even harder. The blonde doctor was trying not to glace up at the gallery, if she did she would see all of the anguish crossing each person's face.

"Sampson, she's been flat lining for too long. It's time to call it." A redhead doctor says trying to get the blonde to stop the chest compressions.

"I am not giving up on her Brooks." Sampson replies not looking at her friend.

Sighing Dr. Brooks reached over and took the blonde's hands. "She has been gone for ten minutes honey."

Pushing the redhead away Dr. Sampson grabs the paddles once again. "I am not giving up on her." "Charge to three hundred!" Is yelled instead of two hundred. "Clear!" The heart monitor picks up a heartbeat.

"That's it Emily, stay with us. You have a ton of people waiting for you." The blonde doctor says, before continuing the surgery.

Later after the surgery is, Emily is wheeled to the ICU, Dr. Sampson leaves to talk to everyone. Seeing them all in various stages of shock, she runs a hand through her messy blonde hair.

"As you saw there were complications during the surgery, we managed to repair the damage she suffered and can tell you that the baby will be fine. We have taken her to a room in the ICU and will be allowing visitors tomorrow seeing as visiting hours are almost over. She is sleeping for now while her body fights the shock to her system. Go home and get some rest you all look like you need it." She tells them listening to them talk before she walks away.

"She's okay." JJ breathes out burying her face in Will's chest as tears of relief flow down her face.

Everyone was relieved and began heading home ready to be at the hospital early the next morning. JJ and Will slept in their bed with Henry between them. Hotch held Beth and Jack to him both laying on opposite sides of him. Reid went home and sat alone on his couch before picking up his phone and calling the one person he truly needed right then. Rossi went home with Strauss both still in shock about the day's events. Morgan and Garcia were at Garcia's laying on her bed talking quietly, Kevin had left them be as he went home himself. Elizabeth Prentiss went back to her hotel and called her husband, he would know what to do.

None of them knew that at exactly two in the morning Emily woke up to see a familiar face.

"Hello darling." Came the familiar British accent.


	8. It's Too Late To Apologize

**Summary- What happens when a member of the team is trapped in a bank? Will the team save them in time? Will they lose them for good? This is my own version of the season 7 two part finale. JJ/Will/Emily relationship. Don't like don't read.**

**A/N- I suggest listening to Apologize by One Republic ft. Timbaland.**

**Chapter Seven- It's Too Late To Apologize.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello darling." Came the familiar British accent.

"Clyde?" Emily rasps out her voice hoarse from being unconscious for so long.

"Yes, dear. How are you feeling?" Clyde Easter asks smiling softly at the brunette.

"Like I've been shot in the stomach." The brunette states with an eye roll.

Laughing the Brit sits in the chair next to her bed. "I see you still have your sarcasm intact love."

Glaring at him Emily crosses her arms. "What are you doing here Clyde?"

Their conversation is halted when a nurse walks into the room and sees that Emily is awake. Walking over she checks over Emily's stats, after checking her stats the nurse looks up and notices Clyde.

"Um, excuse me sir but you cannot be in here." She says trying to figure out how he managed to get there.

"I'm sorry love but this is my sister and I was just here to see how she was." Clyde lies causing the nurse to nod and leave the room.

"Why are you here Clyde?" Emily sighs out looking at her former boss from Interpol.

Moving the chair closer to the bed the British man sighs. "Em, I have been promoted so I need someone to run the Interpol office. My first thought was you, so I hopped on a jet headed here when I saw on the news that there was a bank heist. Then I found out you were inside of that bank and it was like Doyle all over again." He says honestly looking into her eyes.

Emily stays silent for a moment before noticing the time it was just past seven in the morning. She had until eight or nine to decide knowing her team. "Can I think about this? I mean I did just almost die, give me until I get out of here?" she asks her eyes showing her internal conflict.

"Of course dear. You have my number and can call me at any time. I am going to head back to my hotel." The former boss of Interpol says, standing up he kisses her cheek before leaving.

Closing her eyes the brunette beauty falls back to sleep, not realizing doctors are moving her to a different floor now that she is awake and stable.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two hours later she is awoken by the sound of voices, opening her eyes she notices her entire team.

"Hey Princess." Derek says leaning down and kissing her cheek. "You gave me quite a scare back there." He says smiling softly down at her.

"What do you mean?" Emily asks the confusion clear on her face.

Rossi steps forward and smiles down at her sadly, "You coded Emily, during surgery and they almost couldn't bring you back."

Suddenly Emily sits straight up ignoring the pain it causes in her abdomen, resting a hand on her stomach she looks at Derek worriedly. Knowing what she is trying to ask he sits down and grabs her hand.

"Your baby made it Princess. No need to worry. I promise you." He whispers kissing her cheek.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss. I am so mad at you. You can't just come back only to get shot and try to leave us again. I am not talking to you for five minutes." Garcia shouts tears running down her face.

"I. Uh. What?" The brunette asks in shock not knowing what to say or do.

Before her five minutes are even up Garcia jumps onto the bed and hugs Emily as tight as she can mindful of her injuries. "You can't do this to me again Gumdrop. I was so scared to lose you again." Penelope cries into Emily's shoulder.

Emily stares at the rest of her team in bewilderment on what to do, she notices them trying to speak to her with movements and doesn't understand. Then Reid pulls JJ in for a hug and pats her back, this makes Emily realize what they are saying. Slowly wrapping her arms around Penelope she rubs the blonde's back.

"I'm sorry Pen, I'm so freaking sorry." She whispers fighting her own tears.

"I will forgive you this time Missy as long as you don't try to leave us again." Garcia states sternly.

Emily tenses up and doesn't speak as soon as those words leave Garcia's mouth, closing her eyes as she tries to avoid everyone's curious stares. Opening them she looks towards Hotch quietly still avoiding everyone else's eyes.

Hotch connects with her eyes seeing that she will most likely break this woman's heart again his eyes tell her that she doesn't have to go through with it.

Letting go of Garcia and trying to move out of her hold, Emily looks up towards the ceiling trying to fight her emotions. "I can't make any promises Pen, we work a dangerous job." she says after clearing her throat.

Knowing that is the best she is going to get. "I know my brunette bombshell." Leaning down to her ear, "Just say the word and I will put you in the safest building where I can keep an eye on you." she whispers before looking at Emily with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Um, thanks Pen." Emily says her eyes wide before Reid steps up to talk to her.

"I'm glad you're okay Emily." He says fidgeting with the sleeve on his shirt.

"Come here Spencer." The brunette replies grabbing his hand and pulling him into a hug.

Reid falls into her arms crying on her shoulder. Emily rubbing his back knowing he is having flashbacks to her dying at Doyle's hands. "Spence I am okay." Emily whispers in his ear.

Reid just nods his head not trusting his voice just yet. After a few minutes he lifts his head to look at her, "I couldn't go through it again Emily. Last time the calls to Dilaudid where strong but this time I think I would have started again. You are my big sister I don't want to lose you again." he chokes out voice full of tears.

Reaching a hand up Emily wipes a tear as it slides down his cheek. "You won't Spence, I'm not going anywhere." she whispers.

Letting him go she smiles thankfully at Derek as he helps her into a sitting position before maneuvering the bed to be more comfortable. Jumping she looks in the direction of the person that was touching her shoulder.

"Emily. I am so happy you are okay." Erin Strauss says with an uncharacteristic kindness.

The brunette is even more shocked when Strauss leans down and hugs her. Looking towards Derek she mouths, "Is she on drugs?" causing the darker man to laugh.

Hotch being ever so stoic cracks a smile. "I think it is safe to say everyone here is happy to see that you are alive and well." He says to the still shocked brunette.

"I guess so." She says smiling back at him. "Hotch; I am going to need to speak with you when I get out of here."

Looking into her eyes he sees her struggling, "That's fine Emily. Call me when you are ready." he says.

Nodding her head she looks at Rossi, thankful that Strauss had stopped hugging her. "Mio padre." she says with a smile causing him to laugh.

Rossi smiles softly at her. "Mio bambino." He whispers walking over to her to hug her tightly.

She smiles breathing in the cologne the Italian man wears and finally feeling completely safe. "How are you?" she asks pulling back to look at him.

Laughing deeply Rossi stares into her eyes, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He asks.

"Hmmm, how about no." Emily replies sarcastically, grinning when everyone in the room laughs. "Did my mother come?" She asks trying to fight off the hope she is feeling.

Rossi looks to Hotch for the okay to tell her. Hotch nods his head at his mentor. Rossi turns back to Emily. "Oh sì. Ha detto poche parole scelte e poi disse fu chiamato via per signora work. Bello tua madre." He says in Italian knowing it was going to crush the younger woman that her mother wouldn't even stay to see her but tried to make it light.

Looking down at those words, Emily fights to hold back her tears. "Vuoi dire che è venuto solo per assicurarsi che non ero morto. Quando ero a posto lei non poteva essere disturbati a rimanere e lasciato per il lavoro. Come di solito." she whispers.

"I am sorry sweetheart." Rossi whispers in her ear as he pulls her into another hug.

Burying her face in his neck, she lets the tears fall. "Guess I should stop thinking she cares right?"

"Oh caro. Lo fa attenzione. Anche se è il suo modo contorto. Voglio dire, lei ha fatto abbattere mentre eri ancora tenuto in ostaggio e quando sono stati portati qui." Rossi says laughing softly at the end.

"I guess you are right." Emily replies before pulling away and leaning back against the bed, suddenly becoming tired.

"How about we let you get some rest. We will come visit tomorrow. We are all off rotation for two weeks. I don't want to see anyone in the office until nine o'clock." Hotch says gesturing that they should leave.

"What time is it? It doesn't even seem that late." The brunette says through a yawn.

"It's… Wow." Hotch says looking at his watch. "It's already one o'clock."

"Wait already?" Emily asks her eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah apparently. Okay guys let's let Emily rest and get back to the office to finish the paperwork and head home." Hotch tells everyone.

Emily smiles and hugs everyone promising to see them tomorrow before another yawn takes over her features and her eyes begin to close. As everyone except Will and JJ leaves the room.

Will walks up to her bed picking at the sling that holds his arm still. "Uhh, Cher can JJ and I talk to you real fast." he asks softly.

"Mmm, yeah?" Emily mumbles struggling to keep her eyes open.

JJ walks over to the opposite side of the bed that Will is on and sits on the edge taking Emily's hand in her own, rubbing her thumb over the back of it. "Emily sweetheart. We want to tell you how deeply sorry we are that you were put in this situation. Yesterday made us realize that we can't live without you. We love you Emily. We want you to come back home." JJ says tears streaming down her face.

Emily bites her lip looking away from JJ only to catch Will's eyes, closing her eyes she decides to speak. "You wouldn't have left if you loved me. You only want me now because you know about the baby." She whispers.

Will reaches for her other hand and squeezes it gently, "Cher I meant what I said yesterday at the train station. We love you. We only let you go because we didn't want to see you hurt. But if we didn't you wouldn't have gone to the bank and you wouldn't have almost died. We would want you back even if you weren't pregnant. It is just a bonus thinking that Henry will have a little brother or sister. We want you back." Will tells her from the bottom of his heart and leans down to kiss her cheek softly.

Emily turns her head, opening her eyes and going to say something when she feels Will's lips collide with hers. Moaning she closes her eyes and kisses him back softly.

JJ smiles at the sight. Taking Emily's hand and bringing it up to her lips she kisses it softly. When the two stop kissing JJ leans down and gives her a small but loving kiss on the lips, leaning her forehead against Emily's, "Please come home with us baby." JJ whispers kissing her cheek softly.

"You left me." Emily whispers back turning her head and closing her eyes. "Can you please leave? I want to be alone."

JJ and Will both sigh. "Em please just talk to us. How can we make this better?" JJ asks softly.

"Please leave." Emily whispers fighting her tears once again.

Sighing JJ and Will move away from her bed but sit in chairs next to her bed keeping a watchful eye on her. Opening her eyes she notice that they are still in the room and lets her tears fall.

"Leave! I don't want you here! I hate you!" She cries out, "Just go! I don't love you!" She says trying to make them leave, not meaning anything she says.

Tears prickle in JJ's eyes, "Emily you know you don't mean that?" she chokes out. Will just wraps his arm around JJ.

"Yes I do! You are both the reason I am like this! I fucking hate you! Leave now!" She yells holding back her tears at the sight of JJ crying. "Just leave please I don't love you anymore."

JJ can't hold in her tears and starts to sob running out of the room leaving Will and Emily together. Will gets up and walks over to Emily, "Cher please just think about it. You will always have a place in our hearts and Henry will miss his Mama. I know deep down you don't mean what you are saying. We will always love you." Will whispers and leans down to kiss her cheek before leaving to chase after JJ.

As soon as both Will and JJ are out of the room, Emily begins to sob her heartbreaking at what she had said. She continues to sob just as the doctor enters her room.

"Oh sweetie, I heard everything. I know you are trying to protect your heart. On Thursday when we let you out of here you need to fix things with them. Don't let them leave." Dr. Sampson says as she checks Emily's bandages giving her a reassuring smile before leaving.

That night Emily lays in the hospital bed unable to sleep, her heartbreaking as she thinks about what she told Will and JJ. She finally comes to her decision and promises to give Clyde a call on Thursday.

_**Translations:**_

_**Oh sì. Ha detto poche parole scelte e poi disse fu chiamato via per signora tua madre. - **__**Oh yes . She said a few choice words and then said was called away for lady your mother .**_

_**Vuoi dire che è venuto solo per assicurarsi che non ero morto. Quando ero a posto lei non poteva essere disturbati a rimanere e lasciato per il lavoro. **__**Come di solito**__**.- You mean she came just to make sure that I was not dead . When I was okay she just could not be bothered to stay and left for work. **__**As usual.**_

_**Oh caro. Lo fa attenzione. Anche se è il suo modo contorto. Voglio dire, lei ha fatto abbattere mentre eri ancora tenuto in ostaggio e quando sono stati portati qui**__**.- **__**Oh dear . She does care . Although it is her twisted way . I mean , she did break down while you were still being held hostage and when you were brought here**_


	9. What Do I Do?

**Summary- What happens when a member of the team is trapped in a bank? Will the team save them in time? Will they lose them for good? This is my own version of the season 7 two part finale. JJ/Will/Emily relationship. Don't like don't read.**

**A/N- I know this chapter is short, but you will understand why when I get to chapter nine.**

**Chapter Eight- What Do I Do?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had just arrived home after everything that was said to them, their hearts breaking because they felt everything was their fault. After washing up, JJ starts making dinner while Will gets Henry from Lindsay's. As she is putting the food on plates, Will walks in carrying Henry.

"Where's Mama?" The four almost five year old asks referring to Emily.

JJ freezes where she stands, a hot dog still on the fork she is holding over the pot. Will tenses slightly, slowly bending down to put Henry down.

"Mommy? Daddy? Where's Mama?" Henry asks again.

JJ and Will look at each other, neither knowing how to tell Henry that they were no longer with Emily. Walking over and kneeling down next to Henry followed by Will, JJ sighs and runs a hand through Henry's long blonde hair.

"Baby, Mama will always be your mommy." The blonde woman says softly.

The Cajun takes over, "She will always love you, but your mommy and I are no longer with your mama."

Tears fill Henry's eyes as he looks at them in confusion. "Why not?"

"I-She." JJ sighs and looks at Will.

"Buddy, we love your mama very much. She was sad, and we had to let her go. We wanted her to be happy." The Cajun says wiping his sons tears. "We regret that decision, but it was the only thing we could do."

"I want mama!" Henry yells as his tears begin to fall faster, before he runs away to his room.

JJ's heart breaks, tears quickly filling her eyes. "What have we done?" she whispers brokenly.

"I don't know Jayje. I don't know, but we will fix this baby." Will whispers pulling her into his arms. "Let's go calm Henry down, and then eat dinner okay?" he asks softly.

Nodding her head, the blonde wipes her eyes before standing all the way up. Will follows behind his girlfriend as they head to Henry's room and gently pushes the door open.

"Henry?" JJ says softly walking over to her son's bed.

The little blonde keeps his back to JJ, tears still streaming down his face. He didn't understand why his Mama wasn't there. His body was shaking as he cried staring at the picture of his Mama and him that was taken by Emily, when she stayed home with him because he had a stomach ache.

Walking around to the other side of the bed, Will sits in front of his son. "Henry, I know you miss yer mama. I miss her too, but buddy she will always be here."

"Why she leave me daddy?" Henry sobs out looking at his father.

JJ covers her mouth to keep from sobbing, "She didn't leave you baby, remember when I had to leave you with Lindsay on Saturday?" When Henry nods his head she continues, "That was the day daddy and Mama got hurt, Mama is in the hospital still but we can take you to see her tomorrow after work. Okay?" she asks softly.

"Okay mommy. I'm hungry." The little blonde says sitting up after Will wipes the tears off his face.

Henry climbs off of his bed with help from his mother, before they all three head into the kitchen. Once the plates are distributed they eat in silence, once they have finished eating they put their plates in the sink.

"Goodnight mommy and daddy love you." Henry says before rushing off to his room to change into pajamas and go to bed.

JJ walks over to the sink and washes the dishes in silence while Will dries them and puts them away. When they finish they head to their room and change into pajamas.

Laying down in her boyfriend's arms, JJ closes her eyes. "We will get her back right?"

"I promise you Cher we will find a way to get her back." Will whispers before kissing her shoulder then they both fall asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emily wakes up at around three a.m. her stomach was hurting her, pushing the nurses button she looks towards the door in shock. "Well that was fast." she says sarcastically.

Dr. Sampson laughs softly, "I was already on my way to check on you. How's your pain?"

"Hurts like a bitch, but I will be fine." The brunette mumbles rolling her eyes. "Can I get my personal belongings back?"

"I will have one of my interns bring it up to your room." The blonde woman replies as she checks Emily's bandaging and wounds.

"Great, an intern that would more than likely lose everything I had with me. Sure have an intern bring it to me." Emily says sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Dr. Sampson laughs softly before shaking her head. "Alright I won't have an intern bring you, your things. Let me just page Dr. Brooks." She replies smiling at Emily.

"Thank god." Emily mumbles under her breath after Dr. Sampson finishes re-bandaging her wound.

Dr. Sampson pages Dr. Brooks who appears a few minutes later with the pain meds and Emily's personal belongings.

"Here you go Hun." Dr. Brooks says handing Emily the bag with a small smile.

Dr. Sampson smiles at Emily as she and Dr. Brooks move to leave. "You're wound is looking pretty good. You might get out a day earlier than planned."

Smiling back Emily nods; when they are gone she pulls out her phone and dials a number.

"Hello love." Clyde Easter says when he picks up.

"I've made my decision." The brunette says without missing a beat.

"Alright love, let me hear it." The Brit says calmly.

Taking a deep breath Emily speaks slowly. "I've decided I'm going to-"


	10. I'm Leaving

**Summary- What happens when a member of the team is trapped in a bank? Will the team save them in time? Will they lose them for good? This is my own version of the season 7 two part finale. JJ/Will/Emily relationship. Don't like don't read.**

**A/N- Here is chapter nine. I will try posting again during my spring break.**

**Chapter Nine- I'm Leaving.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Taking a deep breath Emily speaks slowly. "I've decided I'm going to take the job offer."

"That's great love. Have you told the rest of the team?" Clyde asks as he sits down on his hotel bed.

"No not yet." The brunette whispers.

The Brit lets out a sigh, "Why did you decide to take the job?"

"I can't do this anymore." Emily replies running a hand over her stomach, avoiding the wound.

"Alright well I will have the papers ready for you, for when you get out of the hospital." Clyde says before hanging up the phone.

Putting her phone down on the bedside table Emily is finally able to go back to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone is in the conference room at nine am the next morning for debriefing. All have solom grim faces just staring at each other not talking taking in the events of yesterday. JJ's eyes are red rimmed and puffy from crying last night and not getting any sleep. Morgan looks pissed that his best friend and partner was even in danger at all. Reid is trying to put all the events into nice neat statistics but comes up short. Penelope has silent tears running down her face just thinking about Emily in the hospital all beaten up. Rossi has his hands on his lap and unknown to the rest of the team holds a rosary in his hand sending silent prayers for Emily. Hotch just looks as stoic as ever studying the faces of his team sighing he begins the meeting.

"I know all of our thoughts are on Emily right now but we need to get this debrief done and I need your reports and then we can work on putting it behind us." he begins.

Morgan looks towards Hotch with a glare. "How can we even focus when Princess is in the goddamn hospital."

Hotch looks to the darker agent, "I know Morgan but we need to do these reports or we will all have Strauss on our ass." he says sympathetically.

Just then Strauss enters the conference room, "What are you all doing here? I already 'submitted' all of your reports. Go be with Emily." she says sweetly which causes the entire team to look at her as if she is crazy.

JJ doesn't need to be told twice. She jumps to her feet shouting a thank you to Strauss over her shoulder and is out the conference room heading to her office to grab her bag before heading to the elevators. The rest of the team is quick to follow, all ready to go see their favorite brunette.

Walking to her car JJ calls Will, "Hey Will. Strauss let us out early. We are heading to the hospital. Do you think you can bring Henry? I know Emily would love to see him." she says into the phone.

"Of course Cher, I will meet you there. He is dying to see his mama." Will says tiredly.

"Thanks Will see you there." JJ says hanging up pulling her car out of the parking lot and heading in the direction of the hospital.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emily sleeps longer than usual after the night she had been having, when she wakes up Dr. Sampson is in her room and changing her bandages once again.

"How are you feeling today?" Dr. Sampson asks smiling down at her.

"Oh you know like I was beaten and shot." Emily says sarcastically.

Laughing the blonde doctor shakes her head, "You and that sarcasm, I think you made an intern cry yesterday." she says smirking.

"Sorry not sorry." Emily replies with a huge grin.

"You are quickly becoming my favorite patient." The blonde says laughing as she finishes re-wrapping the bandages.

"I don't see how. Most doctors hate me. They say I'm too _intense_." she says using air quotes.

Madeline shrugs, "You remind me of my wife Amelia. She's a great woman but can be stubborn as hell, especially when it comes to our son Timothy. I think our husband Greg believes we are to protective."

Emily pales at what the woman just said remembering her failed relationship with her two loves. She doesn't notice the tears that run down her face until Madeline hands her a tissue. "Sorry." Emily mutters wiping her eyes.

"It's okay, can I tell you something?" Dr. Sampson asks softly sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's not like I can go anywhere." Emily replies.

Smiling and shaking her head the blonde looks back at Emily, "Sometimes it is better to take a step back and find yourself. Being in a Polyamorous relationship is always hard and can hurt. They do love you sweetie but they are afraid, don't completely push them away but you put you and that baby before anyone else. Do you understand me?" she asks looking Emily in the eyes.

Emily places a hand on her stomach, "But they broke up with me." she replies sadly.

"Greg and I made that mistake with Amelia when she was pregnant with Timothy. But we realized how wrong we were, and we stopped at nothing to get her back. She however put her and Timothy before us, and we understood that. You do what _you_ need to not what others want you to do." Madeline states just as there is a knock on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt Dr. S, we have Amelia on the phone. She says Timothy is sick today and she wants to bring him in." An intern says standing in the doorway.

Rolling her eyes the blonde stands up, "Think about what I said." she directs towards Emily, "Okay take me to the phone." the Dr. Sampson says before following after her intern.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emily lays there thinking about what her doctor said when the door is thrown open and a flash of a crayon box running toward her.

"My Gumdrop." Penelope says wrapping her arms around her injured friend.

Smiling the brunette wraps her arms around the tech analyst, "Hey Pen."

"How are you feeling? Can I get you anything? Are the doctors being nice to you? Do I need to make anyone disappear?" Garcia throws out in one breath.

"Hey slow down Baby Girl. Let the woman breathe." Morgan says walking up to his partner and best friend, "Hey Princess. How are you feeling?" he asks gently.

Shaking her head and laughing Emily moves the bed into a sitting position. "I'm fine guys, honestly and Pen has Hotch had you drug tested yet?" she teases the blonde.

"Yeah I took one last week." Garcia says then leans down to whisper in Emily's ear, "And I take pregnancy tests too."

"You're joking right?" Emily asks leaning back to stare wide eyed at the blonde.

"Oh Em. I never joke about things." the tech analyst says.

The door opens again and an excited voice is heard, "MAMA!" the little blonde boy yells rushing towards the bed.

Emily's eyes widen again as she looks toward Morgan pleadingly.

Morgan scoops up Henry in his arms, "Whoa there little man." he says looking to the little boy.

"I wants Mama! Lemmego!" Henry cries out struggling in Morgan's arms.

Just then Will and JJ appear in the doorway panting, "Buddy I told you to wait for mommy and I." Will breathes out.

"Derek, you can put him on the bed. Henry baby, you have to be careful okay?" Emily says looking at the little boy.

Morgan looks a little reluctant, "Are you sure Em?" he asks.

Emily just gives him a death glare as she runs a hand over her stomach unknowingly.

Morgan smiles and places the four year old on her bed and he immediately curls up in the crook of her arm.

"Missded you mama." Henry mumbles looking up at the brunette.

"I've missed you too baby." Emily says smiling down at the four year old and missing the looks everyone is giving her.

"Aww you two are so cute!" Garcia gushes breaking the silence in the room.

Blushing the brunette looks toward Garcia, "Thanks." she says avoiding looking at JJ and Will.

"Mama come home?" Henry asks as Emily runs her fingers through his hair.

JJ and Will both tense, as Emily's eyes widen.

Will walks over to the bed, "Buddy remember what we talked about last night?" he asks his son.

"No daddy I wants mama ta come home." Henry says tears filling his eyes.

JJ steps forward looking at the team, "Guys can we talk to Emily alone?" she asks.

"Do you want me to take the little man?" Morgan asks only to notice Emily tighten her hold on him.

Emily once again avoids looking at JJ and Will.

Hotch takes control, "Come on boys and Garcia lets go get some coffee." he says turning to the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once they leave Emily continues running a hand through Henry's hair, "You wanted to talk to me?" she asks referring to Will and JJ.

Will walks up closer to the bed, "Uh how are you feeling?" he asks nervously.

Rolling her eyes the brunette finally looks at them only for the heart monitor to speed up. "I'm fine."

"Mama where dat sound comin' from?" Henry asks looking up at Emily.

JJ and Will look at each other concerned about Emily's heart monitor.

"Em, you sure you're okay? Your heart rate is a little high." JJ asks voice full of concern walking up to Emily's bed and sitting down.

The heart monitor jumps a beat causing Emily to blush, "I-I'm fine."

"Daddy why's Mama's heart beating so loud?" The little blonde asks worriedly.

Will looks down at his son, "It just means she is happy to see you Buddy." he says.

Emily continues blushing as the monitor speeds up once more when she bumps arms with JJ. "Um so can we call the others back in?" she asks nervously.

JJ looks to her favorite brunette, "So eager to get rid of us." she teases placing a hand on Emily's arm gently.

Emily's breath hitches at the touch as she looks up into sparkling ocean blue eyes, the heart monitor skipping a beat. "I-um. I what?" she asks blushing once more.

"You okay Cher?" Will ask softly sitting on the other side of Emily hand rubbing her leg gently.

Her breath hitching again the brunette completely tenses. "Hotch!" she calls out into the hall.

JJ and Will jump off the bed and the man runs in, "You okay Prentiss?" he asks worriedly.

Clearing her throat Emily looks towards her boss, "I need to talk you _alone_." she says softly.

"Okay." Hotch says.

When JJ nor Will move to grab Henry and leave Emily sighs and looks at Hotch.

"Uh JJ can you grab Henry and wait out with the others?" Hotch asks.

JJ reaches for Henry only for the blonde boy to tighten his hold on Emily causing her to bite lip to keep from screaming out in pain as he pushes on her bandage.

"Come on Henry. Emily needs to talk to Uncle Hotch then get some rest." JJ pries the little boy off Emily.

"No! MAMA!" Henry cries tears filling his eyes as he struggles against JJ's hold.

Emily's eyes also fill with tears as she bites down on her lip even harder, to keep from reaching for the little boy.

Will come up to take Henry, "Come on Buddy if you're good maybe you can come see Emily tomorrow." he persuades.

"Promise?" Henry asks the tears streaming down his face as his lower lip shakes.

"Of course baby." Emily says softly before they leave her and Hotch alone.

"What did you need to talk about Prentiss?" he asks concerned.

Taking a deep breath Emily looks at her soon to be former boss. "Hotch; I've decided to take the job at Interpol. I will be leaving for London this weekend." she says looking him in the eyes.


	11. Here Comes Goodbye

**Summary- What happens when a member of the team is trapped in a bank? Will the team save them in time? Will they lose them for good? This is my own version of the season 7 two part finale. JJ/Will/Emily relationship. Don't like don't read.**

**A/N- Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I hope you like this chapter. Listen to 'Here Comes Goodbye' by Rascal Flatts.**

**Chapter Ten- Here Comes Goodbye.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Taking a deep breath Emily looks at her soon to be former boss. "Hotch; I've decided to take the job at Interpol. I will be leaving for London this weekend." she says looking him in the eyes.

"Emily, why?" Hotch asks in confusion, looking the brunette in the eyes.

"It's too much Aaron." Emily whispers using his first name, "Being here, after everything with Doyle. JJ and Will leaving me, almost dying twice in one day and then at the hospital. I can't do this anymore."

Looking down Hotch blames himself for the pain the brunette has gone through.

"Don't, it wasn't your fault. Honestly I love being on the team but I can't do this anymore, Hotch it's either I leave or this job _kills_ me." Emily says honestly causing him to look up at her.

"You get out in what two days? When do you want to tell the team?" He asks her calmly.

Nodding her head Emily smiles sadly, "I will keep in contact with the team and will even be a consult for you all. But I can't stay here anymore. I- Hotch I don't feel safe."

Sighing Hotch gives her infamous glare at the avoidance of his questions. "When are we going to tell the team?"

"I was thinking the day before I leave." The brunette says casually.

"I swear Prentiss; we need to tell them before you leave. Now you get out in two days correct? It's Wednesday now." Hotch says looking her in the eyes.

Emily laughs, "I might get out tomorrow."

Nodding his head Hotch goes to speak only for the door to open.

"Gumdrop we all want to come back in now." Garcia says before entering the room followed by the others.

Emily just shakes her head letting out a soft musical laugh. "Of course Pen."

"MAMA!" comes the screams from the blond boy running over to where Emily is laying in the hospital bed.

Despite the pain Emily leans over and picks him up, "It's okay baby, calm down." she whispers in his ear softly as she rubs his back holding him to her.

The group watches in awe as Emily starts to sing and Henry immediately relaxes, soon falling asleep in his mama's arms.

"What?" Emily asks looking up at them.

"Aww Gumdrop that was beautiful." Garcia gushes softly.

Emily just smiles at the blond woman before a wave of nausea hits her and she quickly reaches for the bucket on the table without waking Henry.

Morgan reaches over and pulls her hair back while the older agent loses the contents of her stomach into the bucket. "You okay Princess?" he asks quietly.

"I'm fine." She mumbles leaning back against the pillows and closing her eyes. "Just morning or afternoon sickness."

"Do you want some crackers or something to eat?" JJ asks meekly.

Opening her eyes Emily looks at JJ, "I'm really craving Subway." she says calmly.

JJ smiles, "What kind?" she asks.

"Hmm, a buffalo chicken flatbread foot long with American cheese, a ton of ranch, and a ton of pickles." Emily says grinning at the blond. "Oh! And I really want a macadamia nut cookie, the chocolate kind."

The technical analyst blanches, "Really Em you want that?" she asks horrified.

"Yes Pen. Is there something wrong with that?" Emily asks raising an eyebrow at her friend. "Oh JJ I also want a sprite and some salt and vinegar chips."

Penelope just shakes her head vigorously, "No Gumdrop nothing wrong at all."

JJ smiles at her best friends, "Sure Em. Anything else?" she asks immediately regretting asking the pregnant woman if she wanted more food.

"Hmm no. Thanks baby." Emily replies tiredly closing her eyes and not realizing what she had said.

JJ blushes and leaves the room to go fetch the food.

Everyone else watches as the brunette falls asleep curled around the little boy in her arms.

"Aww. they are so cute together." Garcia gushes.

Morgan smiles at the tech analyst, "That they are Mama that they are."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

JJ pulls into the parking lot at Subway, her mind still reeling on Emily calling her babe. She really hoped that meant Emily was forgiving them, but knew it was probably the pain meds.

Sighing the blonde gets out of her car and enters the Subway. Walking up to the counter she gets in line behind a brunette woman with a little boy.

The little boy notices her and smiles. "Mommy look it's that FBI lady that's usually on the news."

Turning around the brunette smiles at JJ before looking down at her son. "Timothy it's not nice to point."

"Oh no it's fine, he reminds me of my son Henry." JJ replies with a smile.

"How old is your son?" The woman asks.

JJ smiles as she thinks of her son. "He's four going on five. How old is Timothy?"

"I'm four and a half!" Timothy says excitedly.

"Oh wow that's awesome!" JJ says turning up her excitement like she does with Henry.

"My name is Amelia." The brunette says with a smile.

"JJ." She replies smiling back as the little boy starts coughing.

"He's got a bit of a cold." Amelia says softly as she pays his back. "His mother stopped home on her lunch break to give him some medicine."

JJ smiles, "That's sweet. Where does she work?" She asks sweetly.

"At Quantico Memorial Hospital." Amelia says smiling softly, "She was actually called in on our date night with Greg, GSW to the stomach."

"Oh wow, my girl- ex girlfriend is at that hospital now she was shot in the stomach. By any chance is her name Madeline Sampson?" JJ asks in shock.

"Yes our husband Greg and his brother Jax run the hospital." Amelia says smiling.

Timothy notices the line moving up and grins, "Mommy the line moved!"

"I see that sweetie." Amelia says taking his hand. "I'm actually a nurse at the hospital but it's my day off." She says looking back toward JJ as they move up.

JJ looks up noticing only two more people until Amelia can order, "My boyfriend Will and I actually um broke up with our girlfriend Emily before she got shot."

"Oh wow, Madeline and Greg broke it off with me while I was pregnant with Timmy which caused me to leave but they continuously tried to get me back." Amelia says smiling at the memory. "They soon realized I just needed some time before I could come back to them and now here we are married with little Timmy."

JJ smiles and hope flares in her chest. Maybe they just need to keep letting Emily know just how they feel. Not knowing the decision Emily has already made.

"Next." The young teen behind the counter says looking at Amelia.

Amelia smiles at JJ one last time before stepping forward to order lunch for herself and Timothy.

It was only a minute later when JJ was able to order, quickly giving the order she waits for it to be complete before paying and heading back towards the hospital.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arriving at the hospital JJ carries the food up to Emily's room. Walking in she smiles at the site of the sleeping duo.

"She conked out right after you left." Will says softly smiling at his blond girlfriend.

"I should wake her up so she can eat." JJ says softly, before putting the food on the tray table.

The others just stand to the side quietly, Will nodding for the blonde to wake up Emily. They were all preparing to be yelled at by the brunette who loved her sleep.

JJ rolls her eyes at the team and her boyfriend, "Wimps." she mutters before walking over to the sleeping brunette. Stroking Emily's silky hair, "Em. Emily sweetie time to wake up and eat." JJ whispers softly.

Moving slightly Emily keeps her eyes closed, her arms still around the sleeping four year old. "Shh, babe don't wake him." she grumbles before drifting off once more.

JJ's heart flutters in her chest leaning down to be closer to Emily she whispers again, "Em he is fast asleep but you need to wake up so you can eat."

Groaning Emily moves again, before leaning up and kissing JJ softly.

JJ gasps at the sudden kiss but immediately responds, placing a hand on Emily's cheek holding her in place.

Reaching up Emily tangles her left hand in the blonde's hair, deepening the kiss while making sure not to wake the little boy laying on her.

Morgan's jaw drops while most of the team's eyes either widen or they turn away from the duo out of respect.

JJ trying to make the moment last runs her tongue along Emily's bottom lip wanting entrance.

That is all it takes before Emily pulls back her eyes wide at what she had done.

"I um, you said the food was here." She says quickly, all the while cursing her sleep riddled mind.

JJ blushes a deep red looking down at her lap, "Um uh yeah your sub and cookie and drink all there." she stutters out softly eyes starting to burn from tears building up.

"What no Salt and Vinegar chips Jayje?" Emily teases lightly.

"Um yeah they are in there too. Excuse me." JJ chokes out before running out of the room.

Emily bites her lip, looking down at her lap. "Can I just talk with Derek?" She asks softly.

"Sure. I'm goin' to go find JJ. Do you need me to take Henry?" Will asks as everyone but Morgan walks to the door.

"No, no he's fine." Emily says quickly unconsciously tightening her hold on the little boy.

"Okay just holler when you're ready to see everyone again." Will says softly walking out the door to seek out his girlfriend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emily looks toward Morgan tears filling her eyes, "Derek." She whispers softly and he knows immediately that she is leaving.

Morgan looks at his partner, "You're leaving aren't you?" he asks softly.

"I have too." She whispers looking him in the eyes. "I just don't feel right being here after everything."

Morgan sighs, "I can't say I blame you Princess. What are you going to say to the rest of the team and JJ and Will? What about your baby Em?" he starts spitting out questions.

Emily lets the tears fall as she looks at him. "I can do this on my own. I didn't need help with Doyle, I don't need help raising a baby. I'm only about a month and a half pregnant. I will tell them all that I got offered a position at Interpol."

Morgan just just shakes his head anger beginning to build in him, "See that is where you're wrong Emily you don't have to do this alone. If we knew about Doyle to begin with we could have helped you. Do you really not trust us?" he asks defeated before walking out of the room.

The brunette watches after her best friend, her body shaking from sobs. What she doesn't realize is the little boy in her arms was awake.

"You're weaving mama?" Henry asks tears in his eyes as he looks up at her.

Looking down at the little boy "Yes baby, but I will always keep in touch with you. I promise." she says through her tears.

"N-no yous can't mama." Henry's little lip trembles as tears fill his big blue eyes.

Emily's heart breaks as she looks down at the little boy she considers to be her son. "I have to baby, but I do love you. I love you so much. I need to take a step back honey, if you ever need me remember to press one on your mommy's phone and it will instantly call me." she says softly running a hand through Henry's hair.

Henry's tears start to fall, "Can't mommy and daddy and me come wif you?" he asks.

"Henry." Emily starts only to be interrupted by the door opening.

Will walks into the room slowly, "Sorry Cher, Jayje wants me to get Henry. We are heading home. I hope you feel better soon." he says quickly.

"No daddy! I want to stay with mama." Henry shouts at Will.

"Henry we are leaving." Will says calmly picking the four year old up and heading towards the door.

Emily watches him, her heart breaking and tears streaming down her face. "Will."

"Goodbye Emily, have fun with _Clyde_." Will grounds out before fully leaving the room with a screaming Henry in his arms.

Letting her head drop back onto the pillow Emily allows the tears to stream down her face, and sobs to rack her body. She needed to do this, she needed to leave. If she stayed she didn't know if she could handle any more heartbreak.


	12. You'll Think Of Me

**Summary- What happens when a member of the team is trapped in a bank? Will the team save them in time? Will they lose them for good? This is my own version of the season 7 two part finale. JJ/Will/Emily relationship. Don't like don't read.**

**A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update. Major writers block with this chapter.**

**Chapter Eleven- You'll Think Of Me**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Will sighs as he carries a screaming Henry into the house; he had been screaming and crying since they left the hospital.

"Come on buddy, we will see her tomorrow." The Cajun says soothingly.

Henry struggles against his father's hold, "I want Mama!" he screams tears still streaming down his face.

JJ bites her lip to keep from crying herself as she closes the front door. "Henry, baby calm down. Your mama isn't leaving us."

"Yes she is!" Henry cries looking toward his mother.

JJ and Will share a look, the only reason Will said what he did was because Hotch told them about the job offer.

"No buddy, she is just in the hospital for now." Will says calmly sitting the little boy on the couch, while him and JJ take up either side of the little boy.

Henry shakes his head furiously sobs racking through his body. "Mama saided she was leaving!"

"When did she say this baby?" JJ asks her heart breaking as she runs a hand through Henry's blond curls.

"At da hospital mommy. She saided to call her if I ev-er needed her. Press one on your phone and it call her." The blond boy says as he continues crying.

Will feels his heart break as he looks at his son, "It's okay buddy, we will fix this. How about you got get ready for your bath and mommy and I will be there in a second."

The four year old nods wiping his nose on his sleeve before running to his room to grab pajamas.

As soon as Henry leaves the room, JJ lets her tears fall. "We're losing her."

"It's going to be a'right Cher. We _will_ fix this." Will says soothingly pulling his girlfriend into his arms.

"How can you be so sure?" JJ asks brokenly looking up at him.

Will sighs, "I'm not. But we have to be positive Cher, to have a positive outcome we need to be positive."

"Let's go help Henry with his bath, feed him dinner, and put him to bed." JJ says before realizing what she said. "Wow the day went by so fast." she mumbles.

Will just smiles at her before they go to get Henry ready for bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emily lays in the hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her heart was breaking as she thought back to hours earlier, when she kissed JJ.

"Hey, I have good news for you." Madeline Sampson says walking into Emily's room.

The brunette looks towards the door, "I get to leave?" she asks hopefully.

"Tomorrow at noon you get to leave." The blonde replies quickly.

A smile breaks out on Emily's face, she really hated hospitals.

"You have a visitor." Doctor Sampson says before Clyde walks in.

Clyde smiles at her, "Hello love, I see you're feeling better."

"Only because I am leaving this hell hole, no offense Doc." Emily replies smiling at Madeline as the blonde checks her bandages.

Madeline shakes her head, "Well normally offence would be taken but since you are getting better and that smile on your face is genuine I can't be upset." she says laughing before leaving the room.

Emily laughs before looking at Clyde, "I get out of here tomorrow so I should be ready to head to London by Saturday."

Clyde pulls up a chair and sits down taking his old friend's hand, "Are you sure you want to do this, love?" he asks gently looking in her eyes.

"Clyde I need to get away from here." Emily says softly. "I need a break."

He laughs gently, "But a 3,690 mile break?"

Smirking the brunette rolls her eyes, "You should know me by now, I love travel."

Clyde sighs dreading his next question, "Do you plan to tell your team or just leave?" he asks bluntly.

"I'm telling them before I leave." She responds looking away from him.

"I'm going to hold you to that." He says softly.

"I have no idea how I'm going to tell them though." The brunette says wincing when she feels a sharp pain.

"You okay Em?" Clyde asks concerned.

Emily nods clenching her teeth as another sharp pain passes through her.

Seeing that the pain is bothering the agent, Clyde reaches for the call button beside Emily and presses it a couple of times.

"Why did you do that?" She asks looking at him in confusion.

Just then a nurse enters the room, "What can I do for you?" she asks.

Emily tries to sit up in bed once to wince inwardly and lay back down, "Oh it's not-" she gets cut off by Clyde.

"Don't even think about it Em. She was talking then was wincing like she was in pain." he says looking at the nurse.

"Where were you feeling the pain?" She asks walking up to Emily.

Emily sighs, "Just a sharp pain in my stomach."

"Alright, let me get a doctor in here to do an ultrasound." the nurse says before leaving the room.

Clyde glares at the woman in the bed, "Emily Elizabeth Prentiss! Why would you just brush off the pain? Something could be wrong with the baby." he says.

"Nothing is wrong with the baby." She grunts through another shooting pain.

Clyde takes a deep breath knowing stress is not good for the baby or its mother, "You don't know that love." he says softer this time.

"I'm telling you there is nothing wrong." Emily sighs looking at her friend.

Just then a doctor comes in pushing an ultrasound cart. "I heard that you were in pain." he says walking over to the bed.

"Not real-" Seeing the look Clyde gives her she sighs, "Okay yes I'm in pain."

"Well let's see how the baby is." The doctor says before moving the blanket and lifting the gown to above Emily's stomach.

"Do you want me to step out Em?" Clyde asks the brunette agent.

Emily smiles at him, "No I want you to be here."

"Are you the father?" The doctor asks. "It's going to be cold." he warns, before squirting the gel onto her stomach causing her to flinch at the coldness.

Clyde smiles at Emily, "I'm not going anywhere then. No doctor I'm not the father just a supportive friend." he says softly.

The doctor nods as he moves the wand over her stomach and the heartbeat can be heard. "The babies seem to be perfectly healthy."

"Wait babies? As in two?" Emily asks in shock.

"Yes, you are pregnant with twins." He responds softly.

Clyde takes Emily's hand gently squeezing it, "Guess you will be buying two of everything Em." he jokes.

"Very funny." Emily says with a glare before tears fill her eyes. "I'm doing this alone." she whispers brokenly.

"Stop right there love. You will not do this alone. I will be there for you all the way through." the Brit says seriously.

The doctor quietly leaves the room.

"Why would you help me?" She asks looking at him as her meds kick in.

"Because I am your friend and I love you Em." he says softly.

Smiling softly she squeezes his hand. "Sorry if I fall asleep." she says tiredly.

"Sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up." he says kissing her forehead.

"Promise?" Emily says looking at him hopefully.

"Promise." he says keeping hold of her hand.

Her eyes finally close as she falls into a peaceful sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning JJ is woken by Henry running into the room and shaking her.

"Mommy up! Go see Mama!" The blonde yells excitedly.

JJ opens one eye to see her son has put some clothes on and shoes all mix matched. "Breakfast first Henry." she says smiling.

"Daddy up! Go see Mama!" Henry yells as he fixes his shirt.

Will groans opening his eyes, "Henry what did mommy just say. We have to eat breakfast first." he tells the four year old.

"No go see Mama now!" The blond replies stomping his feet.

JJ and Will look at each other not sure what to do.

"We could always stop for breakfast." Will suggests.

Sighing JJ gets up and picks the little boy up, "Let me and daddy get dressed and change your clothes then we can go."

"Okay Mommy!" He says excitedly.

"Go play in your room bud." Will says getting up out of bed.

JJ puts him down and watches him run out of the room.

"This isn't going to end well." She says softly as she grabs a shirt and jeans from the closet.

"We will get her back Cher." Will says walking up behind his girlfriend wrapping his arms around her.

Turning in his arms she looks him in the eyes, "After what you said to her, I don't think we will."

"I will make it up to her." he says with a confidence he doesn't quite feel.

Pulling away she gets dressed and leaves the room to dress Henry normally.

"We go see Mama now?" Henry asks wearing a polo shirt, black jeans, and black converse.

Will walks in to see Henry and JJ are both ready, "Wow look at you bud so handsome. Ready to go?" he asks the two.

"Go!" Henry cries excitedly tugging on JJ's hand.

JJ laughs and looks at Will, "Where are we stopping to eat?"

"No eat! Go see Mama!" He says crossing his arms.

"Hen you need to eat." JJ says softly looking down at him.

Henry tries to glare up at her. "Donalds."

Will tries not to laugh, "Okay son lets go get some breakfast and we can go see Mama." he says scooping up his son and walking out to the car.

"Mama!" Henry says looking at Will. "Feed Mama."

"I don't think Mama can have real food yet. She was hurt in her tummy." Will tries to explain to his son why Emily can't eat outside food yet.

Henry pouts, "Feed Mama now!"

"Will, I brought her Subway yesterday remember." JJ says softly trying to avoid a tantrum.

"Oh right. Okay bud what should we get Mama?" Will asks his son.

Henry taps his chin as he thinks, "Samich!"

"Okay sandwich it is." Will says putting Henry in his car booster seat.

Clapping his hands together the blond waits for them to get in the car.

JJ walks over to the passenger side as Will walks to the driver side.

Looking over the top at Will, "Do you think Henry will be okay with Emily leaving?" JJ asks.

"I don't know Cher." Will says softly.

JJ just sighs and gets in the car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

After quickly stopping and picking up the food they head to the hospital, when they enter the room Emily is still asleep holding Clyde's hand the Brit also asleep.

"MAMA!" Henry yells startling the adults.

Emily's eyes fly open as she tries to sit up. "What?" she asks tiredly.

"Henry what did we tell you outside. You have to use your inside voice." Will says to the little boy.

Henry looks down sadly, "I sowwy daddy."

Emily smiles softly as Clyde helps her sit up. "Hey sweetie I've missed you."

"Mama! I missded you too!" Henry says quickly climbing on the bed with Clyde's help.

"Be careful baby." JJ says hoping Henry doesn't move around too much and hurt Emily.

Clyde leans down and kisses Emily's cheek, "I'll go talk with the doctor love." he says leaving when she nods.

"I um- I have some news." Emily says softly while Henry plays with her hand.

"What is it Em?" JJ says softly.

Biting her lip the brunette gives them a sonogram, "Twins." she says softly.

Will and JJ both look at it stunned, "Wow." they both say amazed.

Henry suddenly becomes excited, "We got yous a samich Mama!"

"You did!" Emily gasps for Henry, amping up her excitement.

Nodding his head the little blond signals for JJ to give him the bag.

JJ hands the bag to her son smiling as he practically throws it at Emily.

"Thank you sweetie." Emily says kissing his cheek as Clyde walks back into the room. "What did she say?"

"You can leave in three hours love." Clyde responds sitting down.

"You're getting out already Cher?" Will asks letting the term of endearment slip.

Emily nods as she begins eating the sandwich that she was given. "Doc says I'm good to go."

"Mama you comin home?" Henry asks looking up at her with pleading eyes.

The brunette's mouth opens and closes as she tries to figure out what to say.

"Em'ly you need to change into some normal clothes now." Clyde says handing her the bag he brought.

Emily bites her lip and looks toward JJ knowing she is going to need help.

"Henry you need to get up so Emily can get changed. How about me, you, and daddy go wait outside." JJ says reaching to pick up her mini me.

"Jayje." Emily rasps out, it was going to be hard getting her clothes off and back on, and Clyde was just a good friend who didn't need to see any of that.

"What is it Em?" the blonde asks concerned.

Will realizes what the brunette needs and whispers it in JJ's ear as he takes Henry, leaving the room followed by Clyde.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sitting up slowly the brunette winces as pain goes through her stomach.

JJ jumps into action wrapping an arm around Emily to help her sit up. "You okay Em?" she asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." She says as her breath hitches at the feel of JJ's arms around her.

Emily was really glad that the doctor's had stopped by earlier to take out her IV, and take away all the wires she was connected to.

JJ makes sure Emily is okay before looking in the bag and getting the clothes out for Emily to change.

Attempting to remove the gown herself Emily blushes upon remembering she isn't wearing a bra.

JJ smiles reassuringly at seeing Emily's blush, "Oh come on Em it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." she jokes.

"When we were together." Emily responds quietly as she finally lets the gown fall, her nipples hardening when cool air hits them.

JJ has to suppress a moan as she hands Emily her underwear and bra.

Struggling with the bra Emily bites her lip and looks at JJ. "Help." she whispers meekly.

"Sweetie you know it is okay to ask for help right?" JJ asks walking over to hook the bra making sure it's not hurting her.

Emily just looks down feeling weak; she then moves to change her panties only to wince in pain at moving too fast.

JJ walks up to her wrapping an arm around her waist, "Careful baby." she says softly.

Gasping Emily looks up into stunning blue eyes, quickly becoming lost in them as she leans into JJ.

"Jayje." she whispers her heart racing in her chest.

"Yeah." JJ says voice barely a whisper as she gets lost in pools of chocolate.

Moving quickly Emily pulls JJ into a passionate kiss, hands tangling into golden strands of hair and pulling the blonde woman closer.

JJ moans into Emily's mouth wrapping both arms around her waist squeezing her ass gently.

"Jayje." The brunette whispers into the kiss as she pulls the blonde even closer to her.

"Em." the blonde whispers out.

Letting her hands slide down the blonde's body, Emily moans at the feel of her ex's skin. "I'm sorry." she whispers as she moves her kisses to JJ's neck.

JJ is puzzled at why Emily is saying sorry but her mind goes blank when she feels Emily nip at her neck.

Pulling back Emily looks into the blonde's eyes once more, "I'm leaving." she mumbles before surging forward and kissing JJ roughly, pulling the blonde's body flush against her own.

JJ pushes Emily back a little, "What do you mean you're leaving?" she asks tears well in her eyes.

Wincing in pain but quickly concealing it she looks JJ in the eyes, "I'm going to London to work at Interpol." she whispers softly sitting down as she tries to change her panties once more.

"When were you going to tell us?" JJ asks walking over and kneeling in front of her, helping her to remove her panties before replacing them with fresh ones.

"I was going to tell you the day before I leave." The brunette shrugs before looking into JJ's eyes, "I need time."

JJ nods as she helps the blonde into a red long sleeved top. "I get that I do, but Henry told us last night in tears that he thinks you are leaving him."

"I would never." Emily bites her lip as JJ helps her into her jeans.

"But you are Emily." The blonde replies putting Emily's socks and shoes on her.

Emily bites her lip, "I need to get away for a while, I don't feel safe Jayje."

JJ frowns. "Safe?" She asks looking at Emily.

"Everything with Doyle and then the bank, I don't feel safe here. I just need time and maybe I will come back." The brunette responds with a sigh.

JJ nods as she cups her cheek. "I know everything is still fresh and I understand you don't feel safe Emily, and I also know we've hurt you but don't forget we are and we always have been here for you despite everything that has happened. We want to help you with the babies."

Smiling slightly Emily looks JJ in the eyes, "It will be a while before I forgive you both, but I'm getting there. Just give me this time away and hopefully when I come back you will both wait for me."

JJ gives a sad smile "I know we've hurt you and we both know you need time, but you will always be Henry's Mama." JJ moves closer placing her lips gently against Emily's before pulling back to look into her eyes. "We will always wait for you."

Just then Doctor Sampson enters the room and smiles at Emily. "Hey Ms. 'I hate all doctors'." she teases lightly.

Emily laughs and looks at the blonde doctor. "Madeline you know I was kidding you are my favorite doctor."

"You want me to leave?" JJ asks as she looks between them both

"No Jayje you're fine." Emily says as she tries to stand up.

Doctor Sampson immediately grabs her hand. "Now remember if you can walk out into the hall without wincing you can go today."

Emily nods as the blonde doctor releases her hands.

JJ watches them both carefully she can't help the hurt building deep inside herself.

Taking a small step Emily feels her legs start to buckle, Doctor Sampson immediately catches her.

"Slow down, you don't need to rush." Doctor Sampson says softly.

JJ watches on sadly knowing that no matter what Emily was going to push herself so she would be able to leave the hospital, the team, and their family. She lets a soft sigh escape her lips as she watches.

"I can do this." Emily growls out pushing the doctor off of her and trying again only to fully fall to the ground. "Dammit!" she yells tears of frustration filling her eyes.

"Emily, let me help you." JJ says softly as she starts to make her way towards her.

"No I'm fine." The brunette grounds out trying to stand back up.

Doctor Sampson sighs, "Emily stop or you won't get to go home today because you've hurt the babies or pulled your stitches."

Emily sighs and sits back down crossing her arms and glaring at the doctor.

"Don't give me that look, you need to relax." Madeline says walking over and grabbing Emily's hands helping her up slowly.

"I just want to leave, I hate hospitals." She whispers tears sliding down her cheeks.

JJ looks between them both for a moment. "Could you give us a moment?" JJ asks as she watches Emily carefully.

Doctor Sampson nods moving a strand of Emily's hair from her eyes and looking at her, "I am right outside okay?"

Emily nods and watches her leave before looking at JJ, "What?"

"I know you want to leave Emily, but you need to take a moment let me help you." JJ pleads.

"I don't need help." Emily says looking at her, knowing it was a lie.

"You are so damn stubborn Emily. You want out of here I get that I really do, but pushing yourself like this is going to do no good. Let me help you and then maybe they will let you out of here today and then," JJ sighs. "I don't want you to go Emily."

Emily shocks herself when she finds herself standing in front of JJ before cupping the blonde's cheeks, "I have to do this Jayje, I need this please don't make me choose."

"I'd never make you choose, but if you push yourself they won't allow you to go home and then where will you be. I know you need to do this and I fully respect that, I just." JJ turns her face slightly so her lips touch Emily's hand.

Moving closer to the blonde, Emily runs her thumb over JJ's cheek. "I love you. I love Will. I love Henry, and I love these babies." she whispers leaning forward and gently kissing JJ.

JJ nods as she breaks from the kiss "I know you do baby, and we love you and like I have said we will wait for you Emily, take as much time as you need, you hear me?" JJ says as tears start to form in her eyes.

"You will be the first person I call." The brunette whispers softly looking into misty blue eyes.

JJ nods giving a half smile. "I never stopped loving you Emily."

Smiling sadly Emily kisses JJ once more, letting all of her pain, love, and hurt shine through.

JJ moves a strand of hair out of her eyes. "You come back to me Emily, no matter how long it takes, you come home to me."

"Always." Emily whispers taking her hand.

"So you going to try and walk out that door now?" JJ asks as she gently squeezes Emily's hand.

Nodding her head Emily keeps a hold of JJ's hand and starts walking slowly towards the door. "Walk with me?"

JJ smiles softly "Okay." as she keeps a hold of her hand using her other to open the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mama!" Henry yells moving to rush at her only for Will to catch him.

"Careful buddy, Mama is still hurt." The Cajun says softly.

Emily smiles as she gets to Henry and Will. "Hey sweetie." she says softly to the little blond boy.

JJ gives Will a sad smile as she lets go of Emily's hand.

"Mama!" Henry says with a grin.

Emily goes to take Henry from Will only for Will to move back. "Seriously?" she asks angrily.

"Will," JJ pauses slightly, "don't do this." she glares at him. "Please?"

"Cher she can't hold him." Will says trying to sound less mean.

Emily reaches for Henry again only for Will to move back again. "I can hold my son."

"He's not _your_ son." Will says looking at her, causing her to flinch back from him.

"Will let Henry go to Emily," JJ says in disbelief. "And for the record Will he is her son."

Henry reaches for Emily on for Will to move him back once more. "Cher she can't hold him because of her stitches."

"You know what just forget it." Emily whispers tears in her eyes as she walks over to Doctor Sampson.

JJ shakes her head in disgust. "He is her son," JJ says again as she glares at him. "Now let him go to her."

"JJ you aren't listenin' to me, she can't hold him cause of her stitches." Will says looking her in the eyes. "Doctor Sampson told me that while you were in the room with her."

"She might not be able to hold him Will but you had no right to tell her, he isn't her son." JJ says angrily.

Sighing Will puts the little boy down, "Jayje he technically isn't her son. I mean you had him not her, and she is leavin' him."

JJ ruffles his blonde hair "Go to your Mama and be gentle." JJ says softly, before turning her focus back on Will. "So when she has those two little ones I should have nothing to do with them because they won't be technically mine? They will be yours. I am aware she is leaving but that doesn't mean she isn't coming back. Does it?" JJ says firmly.

"Cher, I didn't mean it like that." He says walking up to her and placing a hand on her waist. "I jus' meant that she. I don't know what I meant." He mumbles before looking her in the eyes. "I know she might come back, but will she be coming back alone?"

"You just gave her a reason not to come back, and she will come back when she is ready." JJ says as she takes a step back from him, letting him see the hurt in her eyes.

"Cher." Will says softly before looking down knowing she is right.

Emily walks back over carrying Henry despite Doctor Sampson's protests.

JJ raises her eyebrow at Emily as she gently touches her arm "You trying to burst your stitches." she says softly

"No why?" Emily asks adjusting how she holds Henry, pain shooting through her side.

JJ rolls her eyes. "Give him here while you sit down before you end up back in a hospital bed, please?"

Smiling at the blonde in amusement Emily sits down in the wheelchair that Clyde brings over. "See didn't hurt anything." she says not noticing the blood soaking through her shirt.

JJ stares at her for a moment, "I think you may want to put Henry down Em." She says softly as she watches Emily's shirt turning a deeper shade of red.

"I'm fine Jayje." Emily replies not understanding why JJ is trying to take the boy.

"Em'ly love yer bleeding." Clyde says as he takes the little boy out of her arms gently.

Emily looks down and sees the blood. "Dammit." she murmurs.

JJ takes Henry out of Clyde's arms "Your mama is stubborn." she mumbles as she looks back at Emily. "Next time listen." The blonde firmly as she motions for Doctor Sampson to come over.

Doctor Sampson walks over, "What can I do- Dammit Emily." she mumbles upon seeing the blood. "Amelia." she calls to the nurse behind the desk.

Amelia turns around and JJ recognizes her immediately.

JJ looks at her for a moment. "Didn't think I'd see you again." she muses casually before giving Emily a pointed look.

"I told you I worked here with my wife and husband." Amelia responds as she brings Madeline a med-kit.

Emily stares back at JJ her arms crossed. "Stop looking at me like that."

JJ's eyes soften slightly, "True I just didn't think you'd be on this ward." JJ sighs as she looks at Emily "Sorry." She mumbles before averting her eyes.

Reaching over Emily grabs JJ's hand and pulls gently. "Come here."

Madeline quickly fixes the bandages. "You're lucky you didn't rip out your stitches, just pulled them slightly."

JJ moves closer to Emily not meeting her gaze.

"Jayje please look at me." Emily says softly.

JJ looks at her sadly finding it hard, and slightly hurting from what Will said, "You are his Mom."

When Doctor Sampson moves away Emily pulls JJ onto her lap gently. "I know baby." she whispers running a hand through JJ's hair as Will holds Henry once more.

JJ buries her face into Emily's neck.

"Baby look at me." Emily whispers softly, pulling gently on JJ's hair to get her to look at her.

JJ lifts her head looking sadly at Emily, her heart was torn.

Leaning in Emily kisses JJ sweetly knowing the blonde needs this, running her hand through JJ's hair she deepens the kiss allowing her love for the blonde to shine through the kiss.

JJ couldn't help the tear that slipped down her cheek.

Running her tongue over JJ's bottom lip, Emily pulls on her hair lightly.

JJ pulls away partially to catch her breath.

"I love you." Emily whispers against her lips. "No matter what happens."

JJ nods smiling softly. "I love you so much Emily."

Pulling the blonde into another kiss she runs her tongue over JJ's bottom lip asking for entrance.

JJ allows Emily to deepen the kiss as she opens her mouth giving the brunette entry

Moaning softly into the kiss Emily allows her hand to run down JJ's back. Will clears his throat only to be ignored as Emily tilts her head deepening the kiss.

JJ pulls her closer allowing Emily to take the lead as she moans softly against her lips.

Their kiss quickly becomes a tango as they dance around each other, Emily pulls back panting as her eyes prove to be darkened with lust.

JJ rests her forehead against Emily's as she tries to catch her breath.

"Come on love it's time to go." Clyde says walking over and ruining the moment.

Emily stares into JJ's eyes her heart racing.

JJ lets the tears fall as she looks back into darkened eyes.

"You'll see me tomorrow, or you can come to my house and we can have a family day before the welcome home party tomorrow." Emily whispers softly.

JJ nods "Okay." JJ swallows before her eyes land back on Will and Henry. "You know he is going to miss you like crazy."

Emily smiles sadly. "I know but I promise to call and skype when I can." she says softly as she nods to Clyde letting him know that JJ, Henry, and Will are coming over.

"Alright let's get you out to the car." Clyde says grabbing onto the handles of the wheelchair.

JJ nods as she looks up at Clyde "I guess I should let you go." JJ says as she goes to stand up.

Emily tightens her hold on JJ's waist, "We aren't leaving without you."

JJ frowns slightly confused as she looks back at Emily then towards Henry and Will

"Clyde brought an SUV, you are going in it with me along with Henry and Will." Emily says softly as she runs her hands over JJ's waist.

JJ looks back at both Will and Henry as her fingers entwine with Emily's. Will follows behind them as Clyde pushes the wheelchair down the hall.

"I love you so much." Emily whispers in JJ's ear.

JJ nods against her not trusting her voice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emily stares at the SUV as she sits in the wheelchair, "We didn't think this through."

"Why?" JJ questions.

"Getting into the SUV is going to be hard." Emily mumbles burying her face in JJ's back.

"I can always pick you up." JJ mumbles trying not to laugh.

Pinching the blonde's side gently, "It's not funny, and don't brag about being able to pick me up."

JJ chuckles "Me brag?" JJ smiles still trying to hold back a laugh as she stands up. "Besides I don't want anyone else's arms around you." JJ whispers.

Emily lifts her head and turns JJ towards her kissing her possessively.

JJ moans into the kiss as Emily catches her slightly off guard.

Running a hand up JJ's side and under her shirt, Emily slips her tongue into JJ's mouth without asking for permission.

JJ stills her hand knowing that they had more than an adult audience.

Pinching the blonde's side Emily pulls back with a smirk when JJ jumps. "No bragging."

"I promise." JJ whispers softly as she bites her bottom lip.

Emily holds back a moan at the sight, "You know I love when you bite your lip." she whispers before leaning forward and biting the blonde's lip herself.

JJ smirks as she stands up "Shall we?" she muses unable to keep the smirk off her lips as she opens the car door, before turning back to Emily.

Groaning Emily stands up slowly and grabs her by the waist. "Evil."

JJ runs her hand down Emily's back "You going to put your arms around my neck." She smirks.

"I could always put them somewhere else." She whispers huskily against JJ's ear.

JJ groans her eyes darkening. "Unless you want our son to have a show then you'll do as you're told, arms around neck now." She says firmly.

"I love it when you're bossy." Emily whispers slowly sliding her hands up to JJ's neck.

JJ sighs slightly as she picks Emily up with ease

The brunette smirks as soon as she leans back in her seat. Will and Henry in the back seat leaving the front seat by Clyde and two seats by Emily.

JJ gave a small smile as she debated which would be the better option, up front with Clyde or with Emily.

"Get up here." Emily says softly before looking away, "I mean if you want too." she whispers.

JJ nods before getting in next to Emily, she closes her eyes again as she wraps her fingers around Emily's.

Emily stares out the window as Clyde starts the three hour drive back to Emily's Condo, thirty minutes into the ride Emily starts to fall asleep her head leaning against the window.

JJ casts a glance at Will once she notices Emily is asleep as her fingers slacken their hold on JJ's hand.

Will leans forward since Henry is asleep in his carseat. "Cher I am so sorry about what I said in the hospital."

"You didn't just hurt Emily, you hurt me Will." JJ says as her eyes land on him. "This is hard enough for me as it is without." she shakes her head as her emotions start to become too much.

"Without what Cher?" He asks looking her in the eyes.

JJ tries to keep the anger out of her voice. "Without you adding to it. I love her and you might as well have ripped her heart out as well as mine, let alone that Henry heard you say that. What is your problem? You say be positive, but yet you are acting as though you don't care."

Will looks down, "I don't know what is going on with me Cher. I just don't understand why she wants to leave us."

"I understand partly, she needs time not just from us but from everything, she needs to feel safe again and right now she doesn't and if her leaving for a short while makes her feel safe again, if it helps her heal I won't punish her for it." JJ says as she shakes her head. "I told her I'd wait for her and I will wait for her. What-" JJ stops herself as she wraps her fingers tightly against Emily's.

"I will wait for her as well. I know I need to apologize to both of you." Will says softly.

Emily mumbles something in her sleep as she grips on to JJ's hand tightly.

JJ runs her other hand down her arm hoping to give some comfort. "You're right you do, but you ever say that to her again Will." JJ's temper starts to get the better of her. "You ever use our son like that again."

Emily lifts her head up sleepily and looks at JJ before moving over and laying against the blonde and closing her eyes again.

The movement pulls JJ's attention as she gently runs her fingers through Emily's hair pulling her closer, before she looks back at Will.

Will looks down feeling ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry Cher." he whispers softly.

Emily moves again before relaxing with her head in JJ's lap facing the blonde's stomach and holding onto her.

JJ runs her fingers gently against Emily while she sleeps, she turns away from Will as she allows a few more tears to fall, this was ripping her heart out.

The brunette tightens her hold, almost as if she can tell how JJ is feeling.

Will sighs and leans back in his seat looking out the window.

JJ closes her eyes slightly before her eyes fall on Clyde, "You'll look after her for me?"

The Brit looks at her through the mirror, "Always." he responds softly.

JJ gives a slight nod "Thank you." she says softly as she closes her eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as Clyde pulls into the driveway of Emily's condo the brunette is wide awake, but tensed up in pain.

"You want me to carry you up?" JJ asks softly all joking and teasing put aside.

Emily doesn't respond clenching her jaw and closing her eyes once more in pain.

"You guys go up we won't be long." JJ says before turning her attention back to Emily "Are you going to let me help you this time?" she asks softly.

The guys head up carrying the bags the doctor sent with them for Emily.

"Jay." Is all Emily can get out before more pain shoots through her stomach.

JJ runs her fingers gently through Emily's hair "The sooner you're upstairs the sooner you can take those painkillers." The blonde says softly as she gets out of the car so she can go around to Emily's side.

Emily slowly sits up tears filling her eyes at the pain shooting through her, placing a hand on her stomach she tries not to cry out.

JJ opens the door giving Emily a soft smile, "Oh baby." she whispers as she looks into tear filled eyes.

A sob makes its way out of Emily as the pain becomes worse.

JJ wraps her arms around Emily in comfort. "I wish I could take your pain away baby."

Emily just holds onto JJ tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry." she cries out.

"My sweet girl, you have nothing to be sorry for." JJ says softly as she pulls Emily close.

"I should have told you." She cries as the pain starts to go away.

"Told me what baby?" The blonde asks softly.

Emily pulls back and looks at her, "About being pregnant, I should have told you as soon as I found out."

JJ shakes her head slightly, "That doesn't matter anymore Emily." JJ lets out a small sigh. "We didn't exactly make it easy for you to come to us." JJ closes her eyes. "I didn't make it easy for you." she says in a whisper.

Taking JJ's hand Emily looks the blonde in the eyes, "I don't blame you for me being in the bank." she whispers softly.

JJ gives her a half smile, "But I didn't give you a reason not to go in there."

"You didn't know I was going there." She says running a finger over JJ's cheek.

"When did things become so complicated?" JJ asks sadly.

Emily lets out a broken laugh, "When I didn't tell you about Doyle."

JJ shakes her head. "When I didn't tell you about Henry, when I." she sighs.

"Jayje," Emily doesn't know what to say as pain flashes in her eyes at the memory of finding out about Henry with the team flashes through her mind.

"I love you so much Emily, I don't know what I'd do without you, yet all I've seem to have done is hurt you." JJ whispers softly.

Pulling the blonde to her, Emily kisses her gently tears falling down her cheeks.

"Can you forgive me for everything I've done to you Em?" JJ looks at her sadly. "I meant what I said at the hospital I will wait for you." Sighing she looks at away. "They are going to be getting worried soon."

Emily sighs and moves to get out of the SUV, "Come on." she whispers as pain shoots through her.

"Let me carry you up Em, there is no point hurting yourself, or causing yourself anymore pain." JJ says softly as she wraps her arms around Emily's frame. "Let me look after you for once."

"Okay." The brunette whispers softly looking up at JJ.

JJ wraps her tightly in her arms as she picks her up, sighing softly as she feels Emily lean against her, she kicked the car door shut making her way towards the foyer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

As they enter the condo they hear the song they first danced to on their first date in Emily's living room.

'I woke up early this morning around 4am.

With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate.

I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep.

But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake.

Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms.

I've been tryin' my best to get along.

But that's Okay.

There's nothing left to say, but.'

JJ couldn't help as the grip she had on Emily becomes tighter as her emotions threatened to overflow again. "You think you can stand?" JJ mumbles.

Emily nods and smiles as JJ puts her down, "Dance with me?" she asks softly.

'Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories, I don't need'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me.'

JJ nods as she looks into Emily's eyes.

Taking the blonde's hand, Emily pulls her close and sings the next part. "I went out driving trying to clear my head. I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left. I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this. And all the baggage that seems to still exist. It seems the only blessing I have left to my name. Is not knowing what we could have been. What we should have been. So." she smiles at JJ.

JJ smiles back as she takes on the next part. "Take your records, take your freedom. Take your memories, I don't need'em. Take your space and take your reasons. But you'll think of me. And take your cap and leave my sweater. 'Cause we have nothing left to weather. In fact I'll feel a whole lot better. But you'll think of me."

They continue dancing as the song plays before it ends Emily pulls JJ closer and whispers in her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." JJ whispers as she buries her face in Emily's neck.

Will and Clyde stand off to the side watching them with sad smiles, Henry was asleep on the couch having been asleep since they left the hospital.

"I am coming back." Emily whispers as she hugs JJ tightly to her body.

JJ nods as she begins to cry against her "I know." she lets out in a sob.

Emily closes her eyes as she tries to keep her emotions under control. "No matter what happens Jayje, I will always be your best friend."

JJ's breath hitches slightly as the last words hit her ears. "Just know I always loved you and I never stopped loving you Em."

"I know baby, and I have and always will love you and Will." Emily whispers pulling back and looking her in the eyes.

JJ doesn't even try and hide the tears that are streaming down her face as her heart breaks more.

"Enough of the crying lets enjoy a peaceful day with our family." Emily says softly, wincing as a sharp pain passes through her stomach again.

JJ moves slightly, "I just, I'll be back in a moment." She says as she tries to calm down.

Emily nods before slowly moving to sit down on the couch, ignoring the pain she is in.

"Well love, I am headin' back to the hotel. Let me know Saturday what time you want to leave." Clyde says kissing her cheek before leaving.

The brunette smiles softly and nods before leaning back on the couch trying to ignore the pain in her stomach.

JJ walked back into the room. "Take these." She says as she hands Emily some painkillers.

Taking the painkillers from JJ she swallows them before taking the glass of water from Will.

"Mama." Henry says sleepily.

Emily smiles, "What do you want to watch baby?"

"Nemo!" The blond boy says excitedly.

JJ smiles slightly before she heads back into the kitchen.

"Anything for you." Emily says kissing his cheek before moving to get up.

"Cher, stay on the couch I will get it for you." Will says quickly still feeling bad about what he did at the hospital.

JJ sighs as she tries to gather herself, before walking back into the lounge leaning against the door jamb watching them for what could be the last time as a family.

"Comer here." Emily says holding her hand out to JJ as Henry curls up to her side.

JJ can't help but hesitate slightly before she moves to be next to Emily.

The brunette bites her lip having seen the hesitation, Will sits down next to Henry and presses play on the remote.

JJ closes her eyes slightly as she listens to the TV.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I should start dinner." Emily says as the credits for the movie roll.

"I'll sort it, you stay there." JJ mumbles quietly as she starts to move

Emily rolls her eyes. "I can cook I'm not invalid." she says standing up and making her way to the kitchen.

JJ looks sadly at Will, "You go and help her." She says softly.

"Cher, she didn't mean it like that." Will says softly.

"Please Will," JJ asks pleadingly.

Standing up Will walks over to stand in front of JJ kissing her softly before heading into the kitchen.

Emily stands at the counter staring at the marble as she tries to think of what to cook.

JJ pulls Henry onto her lap holding him close.

"Yous okay mommy?" The little blond asks looking up at her.

JJ places her lips on his head, "Always handsome."

Henry smiles softly. "Love yous mommy."

"Love you too buddy." JJ whispered softly.

Just then a loud crash is heard in the kitchen.

JJ places Henry on the chair as she rushes into the kitchen "Em?"

"I'm fine." Emily responds staring at the pile of broken glass that Will is cleaning up.

JJ sighs as she watches Will cleaning up the glass. "Okay."

"Cher you are not fine, you just dropped a plate because you're in pain." Will says as he dumps the glass into the trash.

Emily rolls her eyes, "Look dinner is done." she says trying to distract JJ.

JJ looks at her for a moment. "Your stomach is hurting you." She says giving her a pointed look. "And it has been hurting you since we left the hospital."

"My stomach is fine." Emily mumbles not wanting to bring up that it's been hurting since she picked Henry up.

"Bull." The blonde says with a raised eyebrow, "So you either tell me what's hurting you or." JJ shakes her head.

Emily sighs and sits down, "It just hurts right here." she mumbles lifting her shirt to show the slight baby bump she has, running her hand over the lower part of her stomach where it hurts.

JJ nods, "You need to get that looked at Emily, preferably before you leave." JJ runs her hand over her face.

"It's nothing, probably just a pulled muscle." She responds looking up at JJ.

JJ looksat her in disbelief "You seriously think that is nothing? That needs looking at; you need to make sure our babies are okay, not just doing some guess work that you're fine. You have two others to think of instead of being stubborn." JJ shakes her head. "I get that you wanna leave Em, but don't put their lives in danger just so you can leave quicker." She says harshly.

"Wow, I can't believe you just." Emily closes her eyes before standing up. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea." she whispers walking out of the kitchen. "Go ahead and eat dinner and then leave." she whispers heading towards her bedroom and shutting the door.

JJ closes her eyes "Make sure Henry eats." she says as she goes to move towards Emily's bedroom.

Will nods and calls Henry into the kitchen to eat as he makes the little boy's plate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emily lays on her bed tears streaming down her cheeks as she runs a hand over her stomach gently. "I would never put anything above you." she whispers softly.

JJ places her head against the door before opening it "I'm sorry." JJ whispers as she closes the door behind her.

"You know I miss when we first got together, how nervous I always felt around you. But ever since Doyle I feel like I don't belong on the team, with you, with Will." Emily says as she stares up at the ceiling still running her hand over her stomach. "It's almost like I don't belong here."

JJ moves so she is sitting on the bed next to her, "I miss it too Em, I don't know how we got here and I don't know how to fix any of this. What I do know is that you belong on the team, you belong here with me. That much I do know." JJ sighs as she places her hand on top of Emily's hand stilling it. "You're gonna leave and you'll come back, but you might not come back to me. And I don't know what to do to fix this, any of this. The only thing I can do is let you go and hope you'll come back to me, come back to Henry." JJ pauses/. "And Will."

"Jayje I-" Emily stops and looks away, "I'm scared."

"What are you scared of sweetheart?" JJ asks softly as she runs her fingers gently against her cheek. "Talk to me instead of pushing me away."

Looking back at JJ, the brunette's eyes are shining with fresh tears, "What if I'm not good enough?" she asks softly, "What if when I have them I can't do it? What if I mess up and they hate me?" she whispers.

JJ gives a soft smile "You are good enough. You have always been good enough." JJ cups her cheek "You can do it, look at everything you have done for that little boy in the other room, he loves you so much Emily, he loves not just because you are his mama he loves you because of the person you are. Every parent thinks they are going to mess up, I still think that some days. They won't hate you Emily, they will love you." She says as she wipes Emily's tears away.

"But what if you and Will decide you don't want me anymore because I'm fat or because I left?" Emily asks softly staring into pure blue eyes.

"Firstly you're not fat; secondly I will always want you no matter what. I've always wanted you Emily, I understand why you are going sweetheart, just like I know you will come back. I wish I could go through all this with you Emily, but I know you need time." JJ sighs. "I want you to come back. I need you to come back. Do you understand that?" She asks firmly.

All Emily can do is nod as she pulls JJ down to her, kissing the blonde passionately.

JJ smiles as she pulls back "Now can we go and get you checked out please? Just you and me no one else."

Emily nods slowly, her head in a daze from the kiss.

"You want me to help you get down stairs and into the car?" JJ asks as she helps Emily sit up in bed.

"No I can- Yes." Emily says quickly changing her mind.

JJ cups her cheek "Stop being stubborn." she gives a slightly pointed look before kissing her softly and helping her stand.

"Sorry." The brunette responds looking down.

JJ gives a warm smile "It's okay." JJ says softly as she wraps her arm around Emily. "I mean it when I tell you I love you Emily, so stop trying to push me away."

"I love you." Emily whispers kissing her gently.

JJ pulls back slightly "Right do you think you can walk back down to the car or do I?" JJ pauses slightly.

"I can walk down." Emily replies confidently.

"Okay." Although JJ stays close to her.

Walking down the stairs slowly she tries to keep from wincing with every step. "This hurts more than it did walking up to my room."

JJ casts her a slightly worried glance "Do you want me to help you or shall I ring for an ambulance?" She asks.

"I don't know." Emily whispers before falling to her knees after reaching the last step.

JJ rushes over to kneel next to her. "I think an ambulance would be better." she whispers tucking a stray hair behind Emily's ear as she pulls out her phone. "Promise me you will be honest with them Em. Please?" JJ says as she dials 911.

"Yes ma'am." Emily replies sarcastically before groaning.

"Really, sarcasm?" The blonde asks shaking her head.

Emily smirks, "You love it."

JJ smiles before her face turns serious "Not when I have no clue what's wrong with you baby." JJ mumbles the last part.

"I'm sorry." Emily whispers looking down.

JJ smiles once she's finished on the phone "No need I am just worried darling that's all."

Emily tries to smile as tears fill her eyes from the pain.

"Mommy whats wrong with Mama?" Henry asks standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Mama's not feeling well, baby that's all." JJ says as she wraps her arms around Emily "They shouldn't be too long." JJ whispers.

Henry looks up at Will, "Daddy, Mama hurt."

Emily closes her eyes and leans against JJ, "Make them hurry." she whispers.

JJ nods picking her phone back up "Will take Henry in the other room please?" JJ places her lips gently against Emily's brow. "I am staying with you no matter what okay." JJ manages to say just before her attention is pulled by the sirens coming down the street.

Will picks Henry up and carries him into the kitchen.

"Jayje." Emily whispers as the pain becomes worse.

JJ breathes a sigh of relief as the medics enter the condo. "I've got you baby."

"Excuse me miss." The male paramedic says trying to move around JJ.

"I am going with you." JJ states as she moves allowing the medic to get closer to Emily.

The paramedic nods as he and his partner lift Emily onto the gurney, the brunette wincing at the movement.

"Jayje." She cries out reaching for her.

JJ takes hold of Emily's hand "I'm here baby."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What seems to be bothering you?" The female paramedic asks as the male drives to the hospital.

Emily winces; gritting her teeth as the pain becomes worse making it hard for her to answer.

"She has been having pain in her lower abdomen for the past few hours since leaving hospital. The pain has been getting worse as the evening has gone on." Says as she watches Emily worriedly.

The paramedic nods as she pushes on Emily's lower abdomen, "You said she had been shot recently and is pregnant correct?"

JJ nods, "Yes."

Emily bites her lip to keep from crying out, reaching out for JJ's hand.

"Her lower abdomen is extremely tender." The paramedic says looking up at JJ.

JJ nods slightly as she takes a hold of Emily's hand. "Yes."

"How far along is she?" The green eyed woman asks.

JJ swallows, not knowing how far along Emily is.

Seeing JJ struggling to answer Emily looks her in the eyes. "A month and a half." she moans out as pain shoots through her stomach.

JJ watches Emily as she looks on sadly. "I've got you baby."

The ambulance finally comes to a stop outside of the hospital.

"We set her up with Doctor Sampson." The paramedic says talking about Greg.

"Oh great." JJ mutters not realizing the paramedic heard her.

The paramedic looks at her raising an eyebrow, "Do you not like Doctor Sampson? He is a baby doctor."

"Oh, Well Doctor Sampson I am guessing it is his wife discharged her earlier today." JJ replies with a small frown.

"Madeline Sampson?" The paramedic asks as they wheel Emily into the hospital.

Emily nods as she is taken up to a room.

JJ keeps hold of Emily's hand "Yes,"

"Alright well he will be here soon, he had an emergency surgery." The paramedic says before leaving while a nurse enters the room.

JJ watches the nurse for a moment before looking at Emily "Why do I get the feeling he's going to know all about you."

Emily just smiles at her as the nurse hooks her up to an IV.

"Am I going to need to let the rest of the team know you're here Em?" The blonde asks teasingly.

Shaking her head 'no' Emily bites her lip as more pain goes through her stomach.

"Good." JJ smirks slightly before holding Emily's eyes in her own, "You squeeze my hand as much as you need to okay."

"I'm sorry." Emily whispers closing her eyes as she tries not to scream.

"No need for sorry darling." The blonde says softly.

Emily smiles slightly and lets the pain meds enter her system.

JJ ran her fingers gently through Emily's hair as she thought back over the past few weeks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Greg Sampson walks into the room an hour later, "Sorry I took so long, the surgery took longer than I thought it would."

JJ nods as she looks at a very sleepy brunette "It's okay, the pain medication seems to be helping her now."

"What was bothering her?" He asks putting his gloves on after washing his hands.

Emily mumbles tiredly and starts to fall asleep.

"Her lower abdomen is extremely sore." JJ looks at Emily before looking back at the doctor "She was discharged earlier today and since she has been home she's been in that much pain she struggled to stand." She says trying to explain.

Greg nods writing down what she is saying, "Alright I want to do some testing and hopefully we will figure this out and you can go home."

JJ nods before Greg leaves to find a nurse and schedule an ultrasound.

Emily opens her eyes tiredly, "Jayje it hurts."

JJ runs a hand through Emily's hair, "I know baby I know. The doctor will find out what's wrong and fix you all up." she says softly.

Nodding her head the brunette closes her eyes again, just as a nurse walks in to take some blood for testing.

"I just need to take some blood." She says before setting up the kit.

Once the nurse is done drawing blood Emily falls asleep.

"Doctor Sampson will be in soon to do an ultrasound." She says before leaving the room.

"Thank you" JJ says not taking her eyes off Emily

An hour later the doctor walks in after doing an ultrasound and other forms of testing, "I have the results back from all of the tests. Nothing is showing up on them, except for when I pushed on her stomach. I believe it is just a pulled muscle, combined with the stretching of her stomach because of being pregnant with twins."

"Will I be able to take her home?" JJ asks softly knowing how much Emily hates hospitals.

Doctor Sampson sighs, "We want to keep her overnight, seeing as she would have been sent home tomorrow anyways."

JJ nods while watching Emily sleep, "Thank you." she says softly.

Greg leaves the room while JJ sends off a text to Will before falling asleep holding Emily's hand.


	13. As it Seems

**Summary- What happens when a member of the team is trapped in a bank? Will the team save them in time? Will they lose them for good? This is my own version of the season 7 two part finale. JJ/Will/Emily relationship. Don't like don't read.**

**A/N- Listen to the song As It Seems by Lily Kershaw, it played during the season 7 finale when Prentiss left.**

**Chapter Twelve- As It Seems.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emily yawns as she wakes up, her pain suddenly gone. "Jayje?" she mumbles not opening her eyes.

JJ jumps awake at hearing her name, "Em sweetie. Are you in pain?" she asks frantically.

"Mmm, no just hungry." The brunette mumbles opening her eyes and smiling at the blonde.

The blonde smiles, "What would you like to eat?" she asks.

Emily bites her lip and shrugs, "Something sweet."

"Well I don't think the doctor would approve sex in the hospital Em." JJ says seriously eyes glowing with humor and sadness.

"Never know until you try." Emily responds with a smirk.

JJ just shakes her head, "Not while you are still hurt. Now I am going to get the doctor to check, and then I'll go get you some breakfast." she says kissing Emily's cheek before walking out the door.

Pouting Emily closes her eyes, feeling tired once more.

"You up for a visitor Cher?" Will asks standing in the doorway.

The brunette's eyes quickly shoot open, "Will." she breathes out.

"Last time I checked that was my name." he laughs walking over to sit in the chair JJ just vacated.

"Where's Henry?" Emily asks softly still hurting emotionally from the day before.

Will sees the pain in her eyes, "He is with Penelope. I figured it would give me and you some time to talk." he says reaching to grab her hand.

The brunette just nods sadly, "Did you mean what you said yesterday?" she asks softly.

"No Em. Not at all." he says seriously bringing her hand up to his lips to kiss her knuckles softly.

"Then why," she pauses looking him in the eyes, "why did you say it?" she asks quietly.

"I don't know Cher. I guess I was taking my hurt of you leaving out on you. I'm sorry baby. I really am." Will says sincerely.

Emily nods slowly, "I'm sorry that I'm leaving Will but I need this. I need to feel safe again, need to feel like myself again." she says softly playing with his fingers.

"I know Cher. I just wish you could do it here and not leave. Henry is going to miss his mama so much. I'm going to miss his mama so much." Will says, a lone tear running down his cheek.

Reaching up Emily wipes the tear away as she pulls him closer, "I will keep in contact, skype, calling. Will please understand I need this." she whispers softly pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Will moans deeply in his throat, kissing her back as he tangles a hand in her hair.

Deepening the kiss, she almost pulls him onto the bed with her. A throat clearing causes her to pull away and look at JJ. "Hi." she mumbles.

Clearing his throat Will looks at JJ, "Hey Jay." he says nervously.

"I'm gone for ten minutes and come back to you two making out." JJ says teasingly.

Emily smirks, "I made out with you yesterday."

JJ blushes looking at the bag of pastries she brought. "Well since you had sugar last night and just now I guess you shouldn't have anymore." she says smirking.

"Jennifer I thought you knew better than to tease a pregnant woman." Emily growls out lowly.

The blonde agent crosses her arms over her chest, "Well what do I get in return?" she teasingly asks.

"Nothing if you don't give me them pastries now." The brunette responds agitatedly.

Will stays quiet knowing better than to upset a pregnant woman, having learned from JJ's pregnancy.

JJ walks to the other side of the bed holding the bag out for Emily to take but not letting go when she grabs it.

"Let go Jennifer." Emily bites out pulling on the bag.

JJ just leans down kissing Emily with all the love she can muster before backing away letting go of the bag. "Enjoy your sugar sweetheart." she whispers.

Emily quickly opens the bag and takes a bite of one of the pastries moaning as it practically melts in her mouth.

"Cher we have a thing tonight at Rossi's, it's to welcome you home or well in this case say goodbye." Will says looking at the brunette.

JJ tries to hold in her emotions but can't and chokes on a sob.

"Jay." Emily whispers softly holding her hand out to the blonde. "Come here."

JJ shakes her head, "I don't want to hurt you." she chokes out.

"Jennifer come here." Emily responds sternly.

JJ steps closer to the bed tears still running down her cheeks.

Reaching over Emily grabs JJ's hand and pulls her down on the bed. "I promise you I will come back."

"I know. " JJ whispers climbing in laying her head on Emily's shoulder placing a hand on her stomach. "You are going to be a beautiful pregnant lady." she giggles.

Emily laughs as well, "You are crazy." she whispers running her hand over JJ's back.

"The doctor will be in soon." Will says noticing a male standing near the doorway. "Can I help you?"

"Doctor Sampson." Is all the man responds with. "Emily glad to see you're awake. You will be free to go home in a few minutes."

Emily grins, "Yes, sorry but I hate hospitals."

JJ laughs softly, "Baby I think everyone here knows that." she says softly running her hand over Emily's stomach tensing a little at the rough scar and stitches she feels.

"It's okay Jay." Emily says softly, lifting the gown to show her stomach, the baby bump and stitches showing. "I'm okay."

"Still to close Em." JJ whispers sitting up and leaning down to gently kiss the baby bump and her gunshot wound.

Emily pulls the blonde up to her kissing her passionately.

JJ moans deep in her throat at the sudden attack.

Pulling back Emily smiles softly, "I am here baby, I am alive." she whispers softly running a hand through JJ's hair.

JJ feels tears running down her face and just nods not trusting her voice.

"In this life you need to find something to live for, cause when the darkness comes a callin' you'll go back to where you were before." Emily says quoting one of her favorite songs. "You, Will, Henry, and the twins are what I live for. Just give me a little while to find myself again Jayje." she whispers softly before letting her eyes travel towards Will.

"Anything you need Cher." Will chokes out.

Just then the doctor enters the room telling Emily she is able to leave, after he leaves Emily stands up and quickly gets dressed ignoring her pain.

"Lets go, we have to head to Rossi's." The brunette says softly.

JJ walks over to Emily, "You're going to tell them right? Not just leave." she asks softly.

Cupping the blonde's cheek Emily smiles sadly, "Of course I'm going to tell them. Clyde has already started packing my apartment. Him and a few of my trusted friends are helping move my stuff so after I leave tonight I will be headed straight for Clyde's Jet."

JJ throws her arms around Emily's neck, "You better call at least once a week." she says trying to laugh but it comes out as more of a sob.

Fighting back her own tears Emily buries her face in JJ's neck. "I'll try to call you everyday."

JJ smiles softly placing a kiss on Emily's cheek before wrapping her arm around her waist leading them out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arriving at Rossi's they head up to the front door, Emily knocking as she stands between Will and JJ both having an arm wrapped around her.

Rossi opens the door, "Hey guys. Glad you could make it. Emily, how are you feeling?" he asks fatherly.

"I'm feeling better, where is everyone?" She asks stepping forward and hugging him.

"We are in the kitchen watching Penelope ruined my pasta dish." he says laughing.

Shaking her head Emily lets out a soft laugh, "Let's go to the kitchen and see if I can save it."

Rossi leans in to whisper in her ear, "I don't think you can she already added the tofu." he says.

"Oh god." The brunette says as they enter the kitchen.

"GUMDROP!" Garcia shouts when she sees the brunette running over covered in flour and some type of sauce.

Emily jumps back and pushes JJ in front of her, "What are you covered in?" she asks holding JJ in front of her.

Garcia stops in front of the trio. "Oh I don't know. Come try the pasta I made." she says walking over to the stove.

"Oh no Pen I'm good." Emily responds quickly as she pulls JJ back against her chest, resting her head on JJ's shoulder.

Garcia pouts, "Please you will love it. Will, Jayje what about you?" she asks.

The cajun shrugs and steps forward, "I'll try it cher." he says sweetly.

Emily pulls away from JJ and walks over to Reid pulling him into a hug.

"How are you feeling Emily?" the genius asks softly.

"I feel fine Spence, how are you feeling?" She asks her best friend sitting down beside him.

"I'm good." he answers before hearing someone gagging behind him.

Emily turns around and looks at Morgan, "What's your issue?" she asks teasingly.

"I ate some of Baby Girl's pasta." he says still trying to get the stuff out of his mouth.

Laughing the brunette offers him a sip of her sprite. "That's why I didn't eat it."

After taking a drink and rinsing his mouth out Morgan glares at the brunette, "Wimp." he says. "Everyone else has tried some well everyone but you and JJ."

"You seem to be forgetting that I'm pregnant so I can get away with not eating something." Emily responds before pulling Henry on her lap, the little boy having run over to her.

Morgan just laughs and shakes his head. "Touche."

Laughing the brunette looks down at the little boy on her lap, "Hey baby are you having fun playing with Jack?"

Henry nods his head vigorously. "Mama, Auntie Pen made me try her yucky pasta." he whispers loudly in her ear.

"Oh my poor baby." She says pulling him closer and running a hand through his hair, "Do you want me to get you something else to eat?"

Henry nods his head blue eyes shining.

Standing up Emily puts him down before walking over and grabbing a paper plate, getting the little boy a slice of cheese pizza.

Penelope walks over with a plate for Emily and JJ to try her creation, "Gumdrop and my Blonde Bombshell here is some pasta for you." she says with glee.

"Oh no thank you Pen." Emily says sweetly quickly moving away from her and handing Henry his food.

"Please Em. Jay said she would do it with you." Garcia says smirking.

"Uh Jay said what?" JJ speaks up from where she was talking with Morgan.

Shaking her head Emily sits down and leans back against JJ closing her eyes. "Sorry Pen but the babies aren't hungry." she says smirking since nobody but Will and JJ know she is pregnant with twins.

"Ugh okay but Jay you bett- Wait a second did you just say babies?" Garcia asks jumping up and down.

Nodding her head Emily smiles at the colorful blonde, "Yes Pen babies, as in twins."

Garcia shoves the plate to the blonde and grabs the brunette up into a bone crushing hug.

"Ow, Pen careful." Emily says pulling back and shaking her head at the blonde.

"Oh I'm sorry Gumdrop I'm just so happy. Have you thought about names? Do you need the guys to fix up a nursery? Have you told your parents yet?" the tech analyst spits out the questions.

Emily tenses up, "Pen." she says softly.

"Okay okay I'm sorry." she says softly.

"It's okay." Emily responds quietly.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Later that night they are outside together, everyone dancing and having a good time. Emily starts off dancing with Will before moving on and dancing with JJ, she is then transferred over to Morgan and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Derek." The brunette says softly.

Derek tightens his hold on her, "When?" he asks knowing what she is about to say.

"After I leave here." Emily responds softly.

The darker man twirls her, "I will miss you." he whispers in her ear when he pulls her back.

"I will miss you too but you will see me again and I will keep in touch." She promises him before she is passed off to the next person.

Emily is continuously passed around as she tells them her choice, finally she has one person left: Spencer.

"You know I love you right?" Emily asks as they dance.

Spencer swallows, "You're leaving?" he asks quietly.

The brunette looks up at him, "Yes, but I will stay in touch I promise." she tells him.

The genius nods before they continue to dance his head now resting on her shoulder.

At the end of the night Emily watches as everyone talks and laughs together before she slowly slips away and gets into the car that is waiting for her.

"You ready for this love?" Clyde asks quietly.

The brunette looks at him with tears in her eyes, "As ready as I will ever be." she whispers before they drive off.


	14. See You Again

**Summary- What happens when a member of the team is trapped in a bank? Will the team save them in time? Will they lose them for good? This is my own version of the season 7 two part finale. JJ/Will/Emily relationship. Don't like don't read.**

**Chapter Thirteen- See You Again.**

**A/N- Hey everyone! I'm back! So sorry I haven't been around for a while. My computer was broken and then when I finally fixed it I didn't have the motivation to write. So here is the next chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a month since Emily left and the team had received their newest team member Alex Blake.

"I miss her so much." Garcia says sadly as she walks into the BAU with Derek.

Derek smiles sadly, "I know baby girl, but we did just get back from seeing her in London."

JJ bites her lip to stop her tears from falling, "How is she?" she whispers out.

"She's fine. If you would just pick up a damn phone and call her you would know." Morgan says angrily.

Garcia looks at JJ in disappointment. "You were supposed to skype with her every day and not once since she left have you even bothered to talk to her."

"We've had so many cases since she left that I haven't had a chance." The blonde says tensing up and looking at them.

Blake chooses that moment to walk up, "Speaking of cases we have one, let's go."

Heading up to the conference room they all sit down quietly and wait for Hotch to tell them about the case.

"Alright team we are headed to North Dakota for a child abduction." Hotch says as soon as he enters the room he then looks toward JJ to tell them about the case.

Clearing her throat JJ picks up the little white remote and puts up the picture of a little girl. "Daniella Vince, six years old. Her father Mayor Mark Vince was sent many threats from an anonymous source. Three days ago he received a letter warning him that if he wasn't careful his daughter would be taken."

Hotch cuts in before JJ can continue, "We will finish this on the jet. Wheels up in ten." He says before leaving the room.

Everyone else quickly grabs their things and leave to start getting ready for the trip.

Garcia grabs JJ's arm before she can walk off. "You need to talk to Em as soon as you can." She says before walking away.

"I know." JJ whispers to herself before heading to her office to finish getting ready to leave.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Emily sighs as she fills out another case file, it was around midnight in London and she was exhausted.

"Aye love, why don't you go home and get some sleep." Clyde says walking over and looks at Emily.

The brunette sighs and leans back rubbing her stomach, "I need to get this paper work finished."

Shaking his head Clyde walks over to her and sits on the desk. "Go home and get some rest. I can handle this. I am after all your boss."

Letting out a soft laugh Emily stands up and looks at Clyde. "You are so lucky you are my boss." She says jokingly as she gathers her things.

"Oh I know darling." The Brit says teasingly before kissing her cheek and walking out with her.

When Emily reaches her apartment she sighs and unlocks the door before walking inside. Turning on the lights she walks into the kitchen to get something to eat, deciding to just heat up some pasta she pops it into the microwave. Sitting down at the kitchen table she sighs and looks around, her heart silently breaking once again.

"You promised me." She whispers to nobody as she continues to wait for the microwave to beep.

Just then her phone rings and she smiles upon seeing Derek's name pop up. "Hey." she says softly.

"Hey baby mama, was calling to let you know we got called on a case. So I may not answer right away but I'm here for you." Derek says into the phone.

Emily closes her eyes as she rubs her stomach once more, "How is she?"

"Em, don't worry about anything right now okay. Just take care of you and my nieces or nephews." He responds before noise is heard in the background. "Crap I gotta go. I love you mama. Pen will call you later." Derek says before hanging up.

"-I love you too." Emily says after hearing the dial tone, tears quickly filling her eyes.

A beep echoes throughout the house before she gets up to eat. "Another night alone." she whispers looking around the house at all of the pictures that Garcia and Morgan had set up for her.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"From what I have read so far, I think we are looking for a man in his early to late thirties." Blake says from her seat on the jet.

JJ nods as she continues reading through the case, "From the looks of where Daniella was taken there must not have been many people around. Especially if nobody saw or heard when she was taken."

"There was a social experiment recently done by a sociology major named Wendall Adams. He spoke with parents and asked if he could approach their children using a puppy. When he did he showed just how easily it is to get a child to trust and go along with him when he told them he had more puppies in his van. No one around the park noticed anything amiss. Maybe our Unsub used something like a puppy or even a 'lost' child scenario. Adams even showed how easy it would be to take a child in a more crowded area." Spencer said from near the case board as he studied the picture of Daniella.

Just then Garcia pops up on the screen, "Hello my fellow crime fighters, I have some news about the Mayor."

"Whatcha got for us baby girl?" Derek asks as he looks up to the screen from his case file.

"Well from what I went through his social media accounts, and what I saw is he always shared a ton of information about him and his daughter. There were tons and tons of pictures of them, tweets of where they were hanging out and even posts about when they were going." Garcia says quickly. "Maybe the unsub followed them on social media and got obsessed with Daniella?"

"That's good Garcia. Thank you we will call you if we need anything else. You do the same." Hotch says.

Garcia waves, "Anything my liege." she says before hitting a button and disappearing off the screen.

"This is why I don't post anything about Henry on social media, or if I do it's a private group for family only. Why would the Mayor, a public figure, think that he would be immune to the kind of people that would want to hurt him or his daughter?" JJ sighs as she shakes her head.

Spencer's eyes suddenly brighten, "Maybe he was trying to show everyone that his family was just like everyone else." he says before pulling up the file once more and looking at it.

"Alright, as soon as we land Rossi and Blake you will be going to the family's house, Morgan and Reid I want you to go to the scene of where she was taken. JJ and I will go to the precinct and JJ I want you to stay and talk with the parents. Find out whatever you can." Hotch says looking at his team.

After everyone throws in their agreement before moving to their own places on the Jet. As soon as JJ is seated away from everyone she puts on some headphones and pushes the call button on skype.

It's not long before a familiar faces pops up on the screen and causes JJ to smile.

"Hi." JJ says softly staring at the person on the other end.

"So after a month you decide to call?" Is heard from the other end.

The blonde bites her lip, "Em I am so sorry. We've had so many cases that I just haven't had the time."

Emily lets out a broken laugh, "Haven't had the time? Dammit Jayje I've missed you. I tried to skype with you, Will, and Henry but nobody even answered." tears were in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry baby. I promise from now on I will message you every day no matter what the time is." JJ promises as she stares into the screen.

"I went to the doctor today." Emily responds trying to change the subject.

After a while of talking to each other the pilot announces the landing of the Jet.

"I have to go Em. I love you." JJ says sadly as she realizes the conversation has to end.

Emily smiles sadly, "Bye Jayje. I love you and hopefully I'll see you again soon." she says before ending the call.

Standing up Jayje meets up with the rest of the team before they head to the SUV's and all head to the locations Hotch told them.


	15. We Won't Go Home Without You

**Summary- What happens when a member of the team is trapped in a bank? Will the team save them in time? Will they lose them for good? This is my own version of the season 7 two part finale. JJ/Will/Emily relationship. Don't like don't read.**

**A/N- I am so sorry I haven't posted in so long! Here you go everyone! Also I am sorry it is so short.**

**Chapter Fourteen- We're Won't Go Home Without You.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jayje, he won't eat again tonight." Will's voice is heard over the phone.

JJ and the rest of the team had been called on another case, which led to Henry thinking that JJ was going to leave him much like he thought Emily had.

Taking a deep breath, JJ thinks a minute before speaking. "I'm trying here Will, I can't help it that I had a case. Can you put him on?" she asks it was hard not being there for her son especially since even after Emily had been gone for so long the boy still wouldn't let either of his parents leave his sight.

"Sure, just give me a minute cher." Will says before the sound of him walking is heard. "Henry it's your mama, she wants to talk to you."

"Mama Em'ly?" Henry asks quickly looking up at his father.

Letting out a sigh, Will kneels down in front of Henry, "No buddy its Mama JJ." he says softly running a hand through the little boy's hair.

"Oh." Henry says quietly before taking the phone. "Hi mama."

The blonde woman jumps when she hears his voice, it broke her heart knowing that her four year old sounded so broken. "Hey baby boy. Your daddy told me you haven't been eating since I left for this case. Honey I need you to eat and when I get home I will read to you every night."

"Promise mama?" Henry asks quietly, he still didn't understand why Emily had left and hadn't come home. "When is Mama Em'ly comin' home?"

A sad smile crosses JJ's lips as she goes about changing into sleepwear, it was around 10:30 where she was and she was exhausted. "I promise baby."

"Okay mama, I'll eat." Henry says before giving the phone back to Will.

Will watches his son run over to the table with a sad look in his eyes, they needed to find a way to bring Emily back. They all needed her so much.

"Cher, when you get back we are going to London." he says into the phone as he runs a hand down his tired face.

JJ takes a deep breath as she sits down on the edge of her hotel room bed, "I agree, but we should ask Pen or Hotch to watch Henry."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Another two months go by and Emily becomes extremely busy at work, filling out all kinds of paperwork on criminals and helping out other teams with profiles. She hadn't heard from JJ since that day they talked while the blonde was on the Jet heading to a case.

"Em, you've got two visitors." Agent Greg Bailey says after knocking on Emily's office door.

Looking up from the file she is working on. "Send them in Greg." she says looking at Agent Bailey before looking back at the file.

Agent Bailey nods and steps aside letting the two visitors in before leaving to work on a case.

"Can I help y-" Emily's words die in her throat as she looks up and sees Will and JJ standing in front of her desk.

Biting her lip JJ looks at the obviously pregnant brunette, "How are you?" she asks softly, trying to keep the moment calm.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asks shock filling her voice as she lays a hand on her stomach.

"We miss you and want you to come home Cher." Will says softly as he looks at her.

Emily stares at them as anger and sadness start to become apparent in her eyes. "You haven't called me since I left!"

Flinching back JJ tries to keep tears from filling her eyes, she still loved Emily and couldn't help but blame herself for all of the pain the brunette was going through.

"Em, please come home." the blonde whispers as she takes a step closer to the desk. "Henry misses you. I miss you." she whispers as she stops in front of the agent.

Closing her eyes Emily takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. "I can't come home yet."

"Why?" JJ asks trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

Rolling her eyes Emily looks at JJ. "How about the fact that I am eight months pregnant."

"Right." Will says slowly having forgotten that part.

The blonde walks over and sits on Emily's desk slightly. "Will you at least come home with us? I mean you're having twins and we want to be there when they are born. We can even take the jet if we have to."

"Jayje you don't get it. I want to come home but I can't fly or I could hurt the babies." Emily says looking at the blonde not understanding why it was so hard to understand.

JJ frowns and tries to think of something, "No you can still fly, I flew when I was pregnant with Henry."

"You weren't flying at eight months Jayje." the brunette responds as she stretches slightly. "Look I get off in an hour, we can talk then okay." she says softly.

JJ and Will sigh before both nodding their heads, getting the address to Emily's apartment they leave.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later Emily is walking through the door of her apartment only to stop in shock at what she sees. Laying out on her kitchen table was fresh made mozzarella slices on top of a sweet heirloom tomato with a mixed olive tapenade on sliced grilled ciabatta toast points, for what she assumed to be the appetizer. For dinner she noticed it was Chicken and Pancetta Risotto with Tallegio.

"Oh wow." she breathes out as she takes in the food, her eyes looking around for JJ and Will but not seeing them.

JJ stands in the living room trying to calm her nerves just as the music for the song started to play. Waiting for the intro to finish she finally opens her mouth and steps into the kitchen.

"What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out. You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down." the blonde sings as she steps into the kitchen holding a single red rose.

Emily jumps and turns to see JJ, her heart pounding in her chest as she listens to the woman sing. Her voice was so soft yet firm that Emily thought she was going to melt.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind. I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright." Emily then hears the rough yet sensual sound of Will singing, this causes her to turn and look at him.

The brunette's heart was hammering in her chest as she listened to each of them sing, they were really trying to get her back and she finally realized it. She knew that after tonight she would be ready to go back home, back to Henry and the team.

As soon as the song was over Emily was wiping away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. "Oh god, you two that was beautiful." she whispers out taking the red rose from JJ and the pink rose from Will.

"We can't live without you Emily, please come home to us?" JJ asks as she places a hand on Emily's back.

Will walks closer and places his hand over JJ's. "Please Cher?" he asks his eyes conveying the truth.

A small smile crosses Emily's lips as she looks between the two of them. "Did you two call Rossi to help you with my favorite Italian meal?" she asks as she pulls away from them and heads for the table.

JJ and Will both deflate at first before quickly moving to the table, both pulling out the chair for Emily.

"Well I remembered you mentioning how much you loved this meal when we went to that Italian restaurant." the blonde says as she takes her own seat next to Emily. "And then we called Rossi for help on the recipe. Will and I went out and bought everything before stopping by your office."

"So you just bought the food before coming to see me?" Emily asks in confusion, "What if I had told you to leave?"

Will shrugs his shoulders as he starts plating their food. "Well even if ya would've said no, we would've just used the key Penelope gave us."

"Remind me to ground her." Emily jokes before they start eating.

They sat there talking about what had happened in the past few months as they ate, Emily mentioning the ultrasound that revealed the gender of the twins. She would be having to girls and she was going to name them with both Will and JJ.

After talking about names for a bit they decided on Hasley Grace and Serenity Paige. Once dinner was done Emily leaned back in her chair and watched as her two ex lovers walked around the kitchen cleaning up.

"Are you ready for desert Cher?" Will asks as he refills her glass of apple

"We won't go home without you Em." JJ had whispered in her ear before falling .

Emily's eyes light up at the mention of desert. "What is it?" she asks excitedly.

"A flour less chocolate cake with a chocolate ganache and some Spumoni Ice Cream." JJ says as she walks over carrying the three plates each having a piece of the cake.

Emily immediately grabs her slice of cake and eats it.

It's later that night when Emily decides to let them both hold her in the bed that Emily makes her decision to go back home.


	16. Homeward Bound

**Summary- What happens when a member of the team is trapped in a bank? Will the team save them in time? Will they lose them for good? This is my own version of the season 7 two part finale. JJ/Will/Emily relationship. Don't like don't read.**

**A/N- Alright everyone this last chapter of Fallout! I wanted to thank you all for following me on this ride.**

**Chapter Fifteen- Homeward Bound**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

After making her decision to go home, Emily couldn't help but feel happier. They were all staying in London until the twins were born, the brunette having been told that she can't say no.

The final month went by slowly as they got back into the flow of their relationship, slowly they managed to go back to how they were before everything with Doyle happened.

Derek had brought Henry up to London to stay with them two weeks before her due date. The little boy was so happy that as soon as he saw Emily he ran to her and wouldn't let her out of his sight.

But Emily didn't care, she had her baby back and was savoring every single minute she had with him

It was late at night when Emily's water breaks causing her to wake JJ and Will.

"It's time!" the brunette cries out as she struggles to catch her breath, the contractions hitting her full force.

Will is quick to get up and start grabbing their bags for the hospital while JJ helps Emily out of the bed.

Rushing around the apartment they Will makes sure they have everything they need before waking Derek up and letting him know what is going on.

As soon as Derek is awake he calls everyone back in Virginia, telling them the news.

"Dammit can you go any slower?" Emily yells out as pain rips through her, she couldn't wait any longer.

JJ runs a hand through her hair and calls out to Will, "Come on we need to get her to the hospital!"

Rushing out the door the Cajun puts the bags in the trunk and rushes to the driver's side of the car.

"We're going now Cher." he says softly looking back at Emily before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

The entire drive to the hospital was spent with JJ trying to calm Emily down, and Emily yelling at Will for her being pregnant.

Pulling up to the hospital the Cajun lets out a sigh of relief. "Stay here, I'm going to get a wheelchair and doctor."

Emily just glares at him as the contractions get worse, her dark eyes filled with pain.

_**Nine hours later**_

JJ smiles as she holds Amelia Grace Prentiss-Lamontagne in her arms, the little girl fast asleep.

"They are just so perfect." Will whispers as he holds his other daughter Camren Elizabeth Prentiss-Lamontagne.

Emily had fallen asleep an hour after giving birth to the twins, while she was sleeping Will and JJ sent pictures of the twins to everyone back in Quantico and Derek so he can show little Henry.

"I can't believe how perfect they are." JJ whispers back as she runs a finger down Amelia's cheek.

A nurse walks into the room and smiles at them softly, "I just came to take them back to the nursery, give you a chance to eat and rest." she tells them softly.

Will and JJ both nod and stand up laying the twins in their little cribs, watching as the nurse wheels them out before a familiar face enters the room.

"Hey, Henry and I are taking you out for breakfast." Derek says from his spot in the doorway where he stands holding Henry in his arms.

Smiling at each other Will and JJ get up each placing a gentle kiss on Emily's forehead before leaving with Derek.

_**Three years later.**_

"Camren, Amelia! Henry!" Emily calls out searching for the three little kids, Will and JJ had gone to the hospital for the birth of their son Michael Aaron Jareau-Lamontagne.

Amelia is the first to appear in front of Emily, the three year old a spitting image of Emily, her dark brown eyes filled with excitement. "Has Mama had Michael?"

"Not yet bumblebee." the older woman says smiling at her little girl.

Camren runs in soon followed by an eight year old Henry.

"Yes mama?" they ask simultaneously, both of them smiling excitedly.

"Do you have your overnight bags? I'm taking you to Uncle Derek's." Emily says softly as she smiles at how much Camren looks like Will.

"Yes." all three of the kids reply with identical smiles at the mention of Derek.

Emily takes a deep breath and grabs her keys. "Okay let's get your bags then so we can go."

It doesn't take long for them to grab their bags, get in the car, and reach Derek and Penelope's house.

"Okay now I want you guys to be good for Uncle Derek and Aunt Pen." Emily says before they get out of the car and walk up to the door.

Once the kids are safely with Derek and Pen, the brunette agent races to get to the hospital on time.

_**Six years later**_

Will walks up behind Emily and wraps his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts."

A smile crosses Emily's lips as she leans back against him, still looking out the window. "Just thinking about everything that has happened." she whispers softly.

"It's been a crazy few years Cher." he whispers back as he kisses her cheek and they both look out the window.

Outside Henry, Jack, the twins, Michael, and Derek's son Anthony were playing tag.

The team had decided to have another of their famous cookouts, everyone was just happy to be together again. JJ was sitting at the table talking to Beth and Garcia about Beth's due date, the dark haired woman due any day now.

Aaron was smiling and talking with Spencer and Derek about how soon Jack was going to be a big brother soon.

Emily turns in Will's arms and smiles. "We should go out there and socialize, I think Beca feels slightly left out." she says talking about Spencer's wife of three years.

Nodding his head Will takes Emily's hand and they walk outside joining their family friends, everyone was there from Erin and Rossi to Clyde and his wife Ciara.

It was then as Emily sat with her family, and holding Michael on her lap that she realized it was all worth it.

What really warmed Emily's heart as they all sat there talking was seeing the couple that made them think; Madeline, Amelia, and Greg were talking softly with each other watching as their three kids played. Even Jax was there with his wife Stephanie.

Sometimes a fallout in life can make a family grow, and sometimes it can bring others into your life to make you realize what you have.

**fin.**


End file.
